love sannin
by kurama no yokay
Summary: apa jadinya bila dia belajar senjutsu sebelum invansi hadiah besar apa yang menunggunya setelah melawan gara mampukah menjalankaan tugas berat yang di terimanya
1. Chapter 1

**Love sannin **

**NARUTO BUKAN PUNYAKU TAPI PUNYA : om MK**

Hari yang cerah di konoha gakure tampak di atas gedung terdapat seorang pria bersama seekor katak sang pria berambut jabrik berwarna pirang bermata seperti samudra mengenakan jubah putih bermotif api dibagian bawah sedang kan di bagian punggu tertulis _Yondaime hokage, _sedang kan sang katak berwarna hijau dengan lingkaran berwarna hitam dimatanya sedang berdiskusi tentang sesuatu "fukasaku sense aku ingin membicarakan soal pelatihan" sang katak tampak sedang berpikir lalu menjawab "pelatihan apa minato " kata sang katak "aku ingin agar kelak kau mengajarkan teknik sage mode pada naruto saat dia siap sense" semilir angin mulai berhembus "baik aku akan mengajarkan pada dia saat dia sudah siab menerima pelatihan sage mode" sang pria pun tersenyum "terima kasi sense"

**12 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"cepatlah Ero sennin ajari aku jutsu yang kuat dan dapat aku gunakan untuk final ujian cunnin" pinta sang bocah yang mengenakan jaket oren dan biru berambut jabrik berwana pirang cerah seperti sinar mata hari bermata biru sedang kan yang di panggil sedang menahan emosi untuk tidak menghajar bocah yang ada di depannya itu" sabarlah gaki aku akan mengajarkanmu kuchiyosai no jutsu"jiraya pun memperaktekkan dengan cara memmanggil seekor katak "sebelum ku mengajarimu tulis namamu di kontrak memanggil ini dengan darahmu" sambil menyerahkan gulir besar yg ada di punggungnya "baiklah akankulakukan" "sekarang kau coba" printah jiraiya"baiklah kuchiyosai no jutsu " 'pop' setelah asab putih hilang jiraiya Cuma bisa diam dalam hitungan berapa detik "KEMANA KAU GAKI"

**sementara ditempat lain**

'pop' "selamat datang Naruto chan" sapa seekor kataktua hijau keciL "Eh dimana aku" "kau ada di gunung myobuki tempat dimana kau akan melakukan pelatihanm" terangnya sambil tersenyum "eh pelatihan seinngatku aku sedang berlatih untuk finnal ujian cunnin satu bulan lagi bersama erosennin" terang naruto "apa jiraya boy tidak memberitaumu kalo kau akan menjalani pelatiha senjusu" "apa itu senjutsudan siapa kau?" tanya naruto katak itu pun menghela napas "maaf soal itu aku fukasaku salah satu tetua di sini dan soal senjutsu merupakan energi yang berasal dari alam atau kata lain merupakan energi alam yang memberikan pengguna kekuatan bila di gabungkan dengan ninjutsu,taijutsu,genjutsu akan meningkatkan dampak yang besar pada lawan tapi bila kau takbisa menggendalikan senjutsu kau akan berubah menjadi seperti dibelakangmu" fukasaku menunjuk patung katak yang ada di belakan naruto narutopun mengikuti arah yang di tunjukan fukasaku "apa separah itukan kalo aku gagal" tanya naruto "iya dan pelatihan ini akan bembutuhkan waktu bahkan sampai bertahun tahun" terang fukasaku skalilagi "APA brtahun tahun aku takpuny waktu selama itu sedangkan ujian cunnin akan dilakukan satu bulan lagi mana bisa aku untuk menepati janjiku kepada hinata" tangan naruto mengepal hingga buku jari menjadi putihdansuara naruto memelan pada bagian ahkir "memang janji apa naruto chan" tanya sang katak "aku berjanji pada saat babak kedua ujian cunnin saat dia melawan sepupunya neji dandia kalah neji hampir membunuhnya "

***FLASBACK ON***

"sudahlah menyerah saja Hinata sama kau ditakdirkan kalah"kata neji dengan di ringi tatapan dingin dan merendahkan kepada sang lawan "aku-t-idak-a-kan-menyerah#uhukkarena itu jalan ninjaku"walaupun susah payah hinata tetab berusaha melawan sementara di tribun naruto hanya menatab tak percaya apa yg terjadi "baik lah kalo itu keputusanmu" nejipun melancarkan serangan jukken sasarannya adalah organ vital hinata yaitu jantung sebelum serangan mengenai sasaran neji sudah dihentikan oleh kakkasi,kurenai,asuma dan myito Guy sedangkan naruto entah kapan sudah menangkab hinata yang tak sadarkan diri "MEDIS CEPATLAH ADA YANG MEMPERKLUKAN PERTOLONGAN" teriak naruto tak berselang lama ninja medispun datang dan membawa hinata menuju rumah sakit "itu akibatnya bila dia menentang takdir" kata neji datar sedangkan naruto yang mendengarnyapun tak tahan lagi "kau sungguh brengsek membuat saudaramu sampai seperti itu" kata naruto dengan emosi "memang kenapa dia sudah ditakdirkan kalah disini dia lemah meupakan aib bagi klan hyuga karena memiliki ahliwaris yg lemah" tanpa di sadari naruto mata naruto sudah berubah menjadi merah dan ada garis vertikal (mata kurama kalo tidak tau) naruto melangkah kedepan kakasi yang tau perubahan naruto langsung beraksi "naruto tenang lah yakinlah bahwa hinata akan baik baik saja" sementara kurenai,Guy,asuma memandang kakasi yg panik naruto mengambil darah hinata yg ada dilantai "dengan darah ini aku berjanji pada hinata akan mengalah kanmu" "terserah" dengan angkuh neji kembali keteribun naruto juga kembali ketribun jonnin yg menghentikan neji sunsin keatas lalu menanyai kakasi "kakasi sanpai memang kenapa kau tadi terlihat panik sekali" kakasi mengambil napas lalu menjawab "kurenai,asuma ,Guy apa kau tidak melihat mata naruto tadi" " tidak memang ada apa kakasi" jawab asuma "naruto dia termakan emosinya matanya berubah menjadi seperti kyuby" "pantas kau panik sekali" kata Guy "Hm tapi tenang dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri"

***FLASBACK OFF***

"begitulah ceritanya " naruto selesai bercerita langsung mengarahkan pandangan nya pada langit sementara naruto memandang langit fugasaku sedang melihatny 'bagus dia memiliki tekat yang kuat untuk membela yg lemah dia memang anaku minato' setelah selesai dia memanggil naruto dan sukses membuyarkan lamunan naruto "naruto aku akan mengajarimu sage mode soal berapa lama tergantung tekatmu seberapa kuat " setelah mendengar itu tiba tiba fugasaku dapat melihat api tekat yg terpancar di dalam naruto berkobar liar 'tekat yg membara' "aku akan berusaha sense" kata naruto " tapi sebelum itu aku akan mengetes kemampuan mu naruto sekarang lawan aku" tantang sang katak " kau yakin sense" dan jijawab anggukan "baik lah taju kage bunshin nojutsu" naruto membuat tujuh tiruan dirinya 'hebat genin dapat membuat jutsu tingkat jonnin kau memang keturunan kushina' lalu menyerang fugasaku tapi berhasil di tangkisnya ketuju bunshin dapat di kalah kan "belom selesai " naruto dengan empat bunshin menyerang fugasaku secara bersamaan tapi itu tidak cukub semuanya dapat di kalahkan dengan mudah.

"JIRAYA APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HA MENGIRIM DIA KESINI DIA BELUM SIAB SAMA SEKALI TAYJUTSU SANGAT MENYEDIHKAN,NINJUTSU SANGAT MINIM MEMANG APA YG KAU PIKIRKAN HA"marah fugasaku pada sang murit sementara jiraya Cuma menundukan kepala sambil menutub telinga karena kerasnya teriakan sang sense itu "aku Cuma menyuruhnya mentanda tangani kontrak Cuma itu" fugasaku menghela napas "ini akan menjadi sangat berat tapi ada masalah lain" nada bicara fugasaku menjadi serius dan jiraiya tau itu adalah bukan main main "apa itu" raut muka jiraiya menjadi serius

KANTOR HOKAGE

Terlihat dikantor Hokage terdapat pria tua dengan janggut putih mengenakan pakaian hokage sedang 'bertarung' dengan 'musuh' terkuat bagi para kage yaitu dokumen yang menggunung dimeja kerja setiab hari gunungan kertas itu tiab hari semakin bertambah tabi bukan itu aja yang dipikirkan oleh sang _sandaime hokage_ dia juga memikirkan sang cucu penggantinya yang satu minggu ini hilang tanpa kabar "naruto kemana pergimu" guman sarutobi hiruzen "memikirkan naruto sense" dia sudah tau siapa itu "iya apa ini ulahmu jiraya" mata sang kage lalu di tujukan pada jendela dimana sosok itu berada "tidak sepenuhnya ulahku sense" "dimana dia sekarang jiraya" tanya sang pria tua jiraya berubah serius sarutobi pun tau itu "ada masalah mengenai dia" "masalah apa" sarutobi menunggu penjelasan nya jiraya menarik napas untuk menjelaskan nya "naruto di tubuhnya penuh dengan segel di-" tapi sebelum selesai dia menjelaskan sudah dipotong oleh teriakan murka pria tua yg ada didepannya itu "KAUBILANG APA" jiraya menutub kuping nya dan merutuk didalam hati "tenang sense biaraku menjelaskan nya dulu" "hah lanjutkan" suruhnya "dia bagaikan gudang segel itu menjelaskan kenapa dia tidak 'normal' segel dipasang mulai dari segel untuk menghambat pertumbuhan,sagel untuk mengambat agar dia sulit menerima pengetahuan itu yang mengakibatkan dia sedikit'baka' dan ada beberapa segel yang berbahaya dan segel lain tapi tenang semua segel itu sudah lenyab pada naruto Cuma segel yang dibuat minato untuk menahan biju tetab ditubuhnya" sautobi memijat pangkal hidungnya "kautau siapa dalang dari semua ini jiraya" " tidak sense tapi aku mencurigai seseorang" itu menarik perhatiannya "siapa" "Danzo" sarutobi mulai murka "tenang itu hanya dugaanku" sarutobi menghelanapas "jadi dimana dia sekarang" tumbuh seringai diwajah sang sannnin "dia aman aku pastikan kau akan terkejut dan jangan sampai kena serangan jantung" sarutodi pun penasaran dia tau betul sifat murit yang satu ini "baiklah kita kebisnis yang lain" seringai ero muncul diwajah tua sang hokage jiraya yang tau apa maksutnnya juga mengeluarkan halyang sama "aku sudah mulai sense tinggal sedikitlagi " tawa menyimpang mulai terdengar dari ruangan itu.

RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA

Dikamar yang bernuangsa putih terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur dikasur rumah sakit dia mempunyai rambut indigo pendek dengan anak rambut yang panjang membingkai wajahnya memiliki warna mata lavender menenanngkan layaknya sinar rembulan yang sedikit demisedikit mulai terbuka setelah terbuka rasa sakit mulai menjalar ditubuhnya tapi dia menghiraukan itu "ini di rumah sakitya"lirihnya "aku kurang kuat ak-" pintu terketuk dan suara terdengar itu sukses menyadarkan hinata "bolehkah aku masuk hinata" hinata mengenal suara itu " silahkan sense pintu tidak terkunci" kurenai pun masuk menemui murit perempuan satu satunya di tim 8 itu "ada apa sense" kurenai hanya tersenyum " aku hanya menjengukmu hinata bagai mana kabarmu" hinata tesenyum "aku baik sense Cuma beberapa minggu lagi aku keluar" hening sampai hinata mulai berbicaralagi "sense" "iya" " apa aku hanya menjadi beban selama ini" kurenai membelalakkan mata lalu dengan cepat menyanggah nya "kau salah hinata" "tap-" " kau bukan beban hinata kau itu kuat ingat itu kau bukan beban mungkin naruto akan kecewa melihatmu seperti ini" kurenai tersenyum dan sukses menempatkan rona merah di pipi cabinya kurenai mulai cekikikan melihatnya "baik hinata semoga lekas sembuh" "haik sense" kurenai pun meninggalkan kamar hinata "aku akan berjuang agar menjadi kuat".

MYOBUKI

Terdengar langkah kaki dari seorang yang sedang berlari dengan telapak tangan menyatu dapat terdengar tarikan napas yang tersengal sengal dari orang itu tiba tiba#plak "itai" ucabnya saat dia coba bangun "sekali lagi" pinta orang itu kepada orang yang memukulnya tadi "baiklah kalo itu keinginanmu waktumu sudah tidak banyak lagi naruto chan" terang sang katak sambil terengahengah "ayo mulai lagi sense".

**#Sekian dulu maaf kalo jelek maklum baru pemula heheh#plak **

**Mohon keritik dan saran ya **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

HELLO KURAMA NO YOKAI kembali #plak *dilempar naruto pakek ember karena berisik*

NARUTO: dasar berisik ganggu orang latihan

AUTHOR:emang kau tak berisik apa he

NARUTO :kau lebih berisik

AUTHOR: kau

Hinata : udah hentikan naruto kurama ini bulan puasa

Narukura: maaf kami khilab

Hinata : ^_^

#abaikan saja mereka

**NARUTO BUKAN PUNYAKU TAPI PUNYA OM MK**

**Sebelum nya**

MYOBUKI

Terdengar langkah kaki dari seorang yang sedang berlari dengan telapak tangan menyatu dapat terdengar tarikan napas yang tersengal sengal dari orang itu tiba tiba#plak

"itai" ucabnya saat dia coba bangun

"sekali lagi" pinta orang itu kepada orang yang memukulnya tadi

"baiklah kalo itu keinginanmu waktumu sudah tidak banyak lagi naruto chan" terang sang katak sambil terengahengah "ayo mulai lagi sense".

"baik ayo mulai Naruto" printah sang katak kepada naruto .

"baik" naruto pun mulai menyatukan tangan didepan dada dan mulai berlari mengitari hutan gunung MYOBUKI,ia berusaha menyempurnakan modesagenya dia ingat perkataan sensei nya kemarin.

***FLASBACK ON***

"Naruto kamu hampir menguasai sage mode tinggal satu tahab lagi" kata fugasaku sambil tersenyum kepada murit yang da di depannya.

"benarkah sensei, wah hebat dengan ini aku yakin akan memenangkan ujian cunnin,dan langkahku menjadi hokage semakin dekat" kata naruto riang.

"Naruto ayo turun akan ku jelaskan tahab berikutnya"Fugasaku pun turun dari puncak gunung .

"baik Fugasaku sensei" narutopun mengikuti sensei kataknya itu (gunung nya sama kayak di anime).

"apa tahab selanjutnya sensei ?" tanya Naruto.

"naruto tahab selanjutnya adalah mengumpulkan energi alam sambil bergerak" kata sang katak.

"memang bisa" kata Naruto

"bisa ayo kita mulai" Fugasaku melompat pada bahu naruto dan mulai mengumpulkan energi alam tapi belum selesai dia sudah terpental karena suatu energi

"sensei" teriak Naruto

"Aku tidak apa apa" kata fugasaku"kyuby dia menolak ku"

"ada cara lain sensei untuk menyempurnakan sage mode"kata Naruto murung.

***FLASBACK Off***

Narutopun terus berlari tiba tiba dia mulai menunjukan ciriciri katak Fugasaku langsung mengambil tindakan #PLAKK narutopun tersungkur karena menerima pukulan dari sang sensei

"ayo sekali lagi " pinta naruto

**Di rumah sakit konoha**

Sinar mata hari pagi mulai masuk kekamar yang di diami oleh seorang gadis yang mulai terbangun bukan Cuma karena sinar nakal mata hari saja tapi dia juga suara berisik perawat yang sedang ngerumpi didepan kamarnya.

" kau tau katanya sibocah setan dia akan melawan ajaib dari klan hyuga" kata seorang perawat

"apa iya aku yakin dia akan kalah melawan orang dari klan hyuga itu sukuur kalo dia sampai mati" kata perawat satunya dan sukses membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya

'tidak tidak tidak Naruto tidak akan kalah dia akan menang ' batin Hinata lirih tanpa sadar airmata jatuh dari mata lavender nya

"Naruto aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan mati dan menang di final ujian cunnin" kata Hinata sambil meremas selimut yang menutupu di rinya itu sambil memandangi lagit pagi yang cerah

**Di tempat lain**

Terlihat sasuke yang terengah engah kelelahan terlihat juga tebing tebing karang yang berlubang akbat jutsu yang dilatih sasuke itu sedang kan kakasi sedang bersandar membaca buku sesat buatan Jiraiya sampai tiba tiba

" sampai kapan kau bersembunyi terus disana" ucab Kakasi pada sosok yang bersem bunya di balik batu sosok itu lalu berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya

"aku tunggu kau sasuke uciha ibu ingini darahmu" kata sosok berambut merah itu sambil berlalu pergi

Sasuke hanya melihat sosok itu menjauh dari tempat pelatihan dan berguman" siapa sebenarnya dia"

"sudah fokus kembali kelatikan abaikan dia Sasuke"perintah kakasi

Tanpa memberikan jawaban sasuke mulai membuat jutsunya mulai terdengar bagai seribu kicauan burung dari jutsu petir di tangan sasuke dan mulai berteriak nama jutsunya CHIDORI sasukepun melancarkan jutsunya ketebing di depannya sampai meninggalkan lubang besar pada tebing di depannya.

" Sasuke ingat dan camkan di pikiranmu jutsu yang kuajarkan itu untuk melindungi rekan dan hal yang penting jadi jangan salah gunakan dan kau Cuma bisa menggunakan sebanyak dua kali saja" ujar kakasi pada sasuke.

Sementara itu sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu

'lihat saja Itachi aku akan membunuhmu' pikir Sasuke dan Kakasi tau hal itu dia hanya mengelengkan kepala.

**Di komplek hyuga**

Terlihat ada yang sedang berlatih jukken di dojo kelan hyuga yang besar sambil diawasi beberapa orang sesepuh klan hyuga yang terdiri dari lima laki laki dan satu perempuan sedang mengawasi sosok yang berlatih tersebut sampai salah satu buka suara

"kau menunjukan peningkatan yang pesat neji memang takdirmu di sebut jenius klan hyuga" kata sesepuh wanita.

"trimakasih himiko sama" ucab Neji sambil memberi hormat pada wanita tua itu

" sekarang kau sudah boleh istirahat Neji" kata wanita tua itu

"sekali lagi terimakasih himiko sama" Neji lalu meninggalkan dojo itu setelah neji jauh para tetua lalu mulai membicarakan sesuatu

"dia lebih pantas di banding hinata yang lemah itu" ucab salah satu tetua

"iya aku setuju padamu Jiro" ucab salah satu tetua lagi

"kita harus menyingkirkan aib klan hyuga itu " ucab himiko

"iya secepatnya kita harus menyingkirkan dia supaya tidak terlalu lama jadi aib bagi kita" ucab salah satu tetua lalu di setujui oleh tetua lainnya lalu mereka pergi meninggal kan dojo itu tanpa disadari mereka ada bayangan orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka

" tak kubiarkan kalian berbuat sesuka hati kalian sudah cukub sudah akan kupastikan kalian tidak akan membiarkan hal ini" kata sosok itu lalu dia juga pergi meninggalkan tempat itu .

MYOBUKI

"uh..hari yang melelahkan"keluh Naruto entah pada siapa

" kenapa,kau mau menyerah gaki padahal sedikit lagi" ledek Jirayadan sukses di hadiahi naruto tatapan tajam

"aku takkan menyerah" jawab sinis Naruto dan sukses mendapat kekehan dari kedua guru bocah tesebut

"ya ya aku percaya padamu" kata Jiraya

"tapi ingat Naruto waktumu tinggal kurang lebih lima hari lagi" ingat Fugasaku.

"aku tau sense" kata Naruto lalu dia memokuskan pandangannya keluar melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar dilangit malam di gunung myoboku dan juga bulan purnama yang entah mengapa mengingatkan nya pada satu orang di konoha yang entah kenapa dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat melihat dia dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan jiraya yang tau hal itu mulai menggoda naruto

"GAKI kau memikirkan dia" tanya Jiraya sambil memainkan alisnya

"jujur iya ero sennin entah mengapa saat dia kalah entah mengapa aku merasakan tusukan kecil namum sangat menyakitkan ditambah saat neji mulai bicara omong kosong"jawab Naruto dan sukses membuat jiraya bengong .

"jadi gadis hyuga berhasil mendapatkan hatimu ya" kata Jiraya sambil menyatat pada buku kecil

"apa maksutmu ero sennin" tanya Naruto jiraya langsung menepuk dahinya

'buah jatuh pasti tidak jauh dari pohonnya' rutut Jiraya di dalam hati

"hah apa kau punya orang yangkau sukai ha Naruto dan mengapa kau menyukainya dan bagaimana perasaan mu saat di dekatnya " tanya Jiraya

"ada dia Sakura kenapa aku menyukainya aku sendiri taktau dia selalu memukulku saat dia aku ajak keluar dan selalu memanggilku 'Naruto baka' dia selalu mengejar sang uciha terahir soal perasaan aku tak merasa separah Hinata" jawab Naruto yang masih menikmati bulan sedangkan Jiraya tetab menulis di note nya

"hm menarik bagaimanpendapat dan perasaan mu pada sang gadis hyuga itu"kali ini Jiraya melihat naruto sedikit salah tingkah

"soal itu dia gadis aneh dia berbeda dengan yang lain saat teman teman perempuan menjadi **fansgirl** dia tidak ikut mengejar Sasuke tetapi dia saat di dekatku sering berbicara gagab,muka memerah lebih parah lagi pingsan "jawaban Naruto dan mendapat tawa dari Jiraya

"trus peerasaan mu tentang dia" kini Jiraya mulai tambah semangat menulis

"aku..tidak bisa menjelaskannya " jawab naruto dan membuat jiraya berhenti menulis dan memandang naruto

"yah bagaimana menjelaskannya rasanya disini sangat hangat saat di dekatnya dan sakit saat dia terluka"sambil memegangi dada Jiraya mulai tersenyum

"oh ya aku sampai lupa" kali ini Fugasaku ikut mengutarakan suara

"kau belum sekalipun melihatnyakan Naruto"kata fugasaku narutopun menepuk jidatnya

"aku sampai lupa akan hal itu sial bagai mana kondisinya" kali ini Naruto mulai panik

"tenang dia baik baik saja skarang dia ada dirumahnya dia keluar dari rumah sakit baru kemarin kau mau menjenguknya gaki" kata Jiraya sambil menyeringai

"apa kau mau menemuinya" tawar Fugasaku

"apa bisa sensei" ragu Naruto Fugasaku dan Jiraya hanya menyeringai dan itu membuat Naruto merinding

"jangan meremehkan ku Naruto chan" kata Fugasaku sambil tersenyum.

**Komplek klan hyuga**

Di tengah malam disuatu kamar terlihat seorang anggota yang masih terjaga sambil melihat bulan purnama yang memancar sinar ketenangan di dalam gelab dan dinginnya malam hari di desa konohagakure no sato perkataan perawat masih jelas terngiang di dalam pikirannya

"aku yakin Naruto kun akan menang dan dia tidak akan mati" doa Hinata pada sang kami sama tak terasa air mata keluar lagi dari mata indah sang gadis indigo inikarena terlalu fokus dia tidak menyadari ada ledakan asab di balik tubuh nya dia baru menyadari saat dia mendengar suara akrab

"memang siapa yang kalah dan mati Hinata" Hinata kenal siapa pemilik suara itu yah dia adalah orang yang menyemangatinya saat ujian babak kedua diapun langsung berbalik alangkah kagetnya dia saat melihat naruto

"hey Hinata jawab pertanyaan ku jangan melamun saja apa di wajah ku ada sesuatu " naruto tak menyadari hinata sudah membeku menatab perubahan naruto sekarang Naruto sudah tumbuh sedikit diatas anak rata rata usia merek rambut jabrik agak panjang (panjang sama kayak minato saat gennin) tubuh berkembang tidak kurus kering ditambah posisi mereka di dekat jendela kamar Hinata yang cukub besar mengakibatka sinar rembulan menerpa mereka mengakibatkan wajah naruto

"kami sama apa benar ini naruto kun" tanya hinata

"memang siapa lagi Hinata"Naruto berucab menggunakan nada yang purapura ngaambek

"sekarang jawab pertanyaan ku siap-" sebelum selesai sudah di potong oleh pelukan tiba tiba dari Hinata dan juga terdengar isakan dari dada naruto

"HIK...kemana...HIK...saja kau...HIK " ucab hinata di sela tangisannya naruto pun tersenyum entah dari mana dia merasakan perasaan hangat dihatinya Naruto pun membalas pelukan dari Hinata jangan tanya kenapa dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa jiah hadeh#plak dasar pengganggu

"sudah tenang aku tidak kemana mana aku kesini untuk menjengukmu Hinata bagaimana keadaan mu" tanya Naruto

" aku sudah merasa ...HIK..leih baik"jawab Hinata dengan lancar tanpa gagab atau pingsa

"sudah jangan menangis kau tampak jelek saja" kata naruto sambil tertawa dan itu membuat wajah hinata cemberut

"sekarang sudah malam tidurlah" naruto menggendong Hinata alapengantin menuju tempat tidur nya dan meletakkan dia perlahan lalu menyelimutinya

"ya sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan ya sedikit bernyanyi" naruto mulai mempersiapkan suara dan entah dari mana alunan musik mulai terdengar di telinga hinata


	3. Chapter 3

**Cahpter 3**

**Sebelumnya di love sannin**

" Aku sudah merasa ...HIK..leih baik"jawab Hinata dengan lancar tanpa gagab atau pingsa

"Sudah jangan menangis kau tampak jelek saja" kata Naruto sambil tertawa dan itu membuat wajah Hinata cemberut

"Sekarang sudah malam tidurlah" Naruto menggendong Hinata ala pengantin menuju tempat tidur nya dan meletakkan dia perlahan lalu menyelimutinya

"ya sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan ya sedikit bernyanyi" Naruto mulai mempersiapkan suara dan entah dari mana alunan musik mulai terdengar di telinga hinata

Di iringi angin malam naruto melantunkan lagunya #tambahan lagunya yellow moon

Hinata sudah terlelab dalam tidur damai ditemani sinar bulan purnama tanpa disadari ada bayangan yang mengawasi mereka dari tadi

"aku pergi dulu hinata" narutopun pergi kembali meninggalkan kepulan asab putih

**NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA SAYA TAPI PUNYA Om MK**

**MIYOBUKI**

**N**aruto kembali ke tempat pelatihannya di gunung miyobuki dan dia di sana sudah di tunggu oleh kedua gurunya itu yang tampak senyum-senyum aneh sampai salah satu menanyainya

" Jadi apa saja yangkau lakukan dengan sang Hime Naruto?" kata Jiraiya sambil memengangi alat tulisnya dan tersenyum aneh

"Yang pasti tidak hal-hal mesum seperti kau ero sennin!" jawab Naruto sewot dan mendapat dengusan dari Jiraiya

"Sudahlah kalian Naruto kau istirahatlah besok kau mulai latihan " kata Fukasaku

"Baik,baik aku tidur saja dari pada berurusan dengan ero sennin"Naruto pun pergi ke kamar untuk tidur

"sensei pepatah buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya memang benarnya ya"kata Jiraiya

"kau benar Jiraiya"kata Fukasaku

**Komplek hyuga**

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan hangatnya menyinari konoha burung burung berkicau dengan semangatnya meramaikan pagi hari sinar matahari juga mengusik seorang gadis yang masih tertidur dengan senyum diwajahnya

"Uh..ternyata sudah pagi" perlahan lahan kesadaran mulai terkumpul dan memory semalam juga ikut terkumpul dan sukses membuat wajah memerah di pagi hari

'Kami sama apa tadi malam apa Cuma mimpi seandainya itu mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku 'guman Hinata mengingat perlakuan Naruto padanya membuat dia merona merah dan hannya kepiting rebus yang bisa menyainginya ,lamunanya buyar saat mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya

"Onee san bolehkah aku masuk" kata sang adik.

"silahkan Hanabi kau boleh masuk" Hanabi pun masuk kekamar sang kakak

"Ada apa Hanabi "kata Hinata sambil tersenyum hangat

"tidak aku kesini hanya untuk mengoberol saja apa boleh" tanyanya dan dijawab anggukan oleh sang kakak dan mereka mulai mengoberol

"Hinata-nee aku boleh bertanya" katanya ragu ragu

"mautanya apa Hanabi"kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"aku mau tanya kenapa kau tampak bahagia sekali pagi ini memang ada apa kakak" tanya Hanabi dan itu memmbuat wajah Hinata memerah lagi

"kenapa wajahmu memerah dan ayolah jawab pertanyaan ku kakak"pintanya sambil memiringkan kepala sehingga rambut cokelat panjang nya ikut miring

"baik aku akan menjawabnya"Hinata pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi semalam dengan"DIA".

"satu pertanyaan lagi kenapa kakak suka dengan Naruto kalo dia tidak salah dia biang onar di desa dan dia selalu di panggil "bocah iblis" dan sebagainya "kata Hanabi ajah Hinata tersenyum lembut

"karena aku percaya dia bukan iblis yang menyerang desa beberapa waktu lalu,dia memiliki hati yang seputih salju dan aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga itu dia melakukan keonaran untuk mendapatkan perhatian karena dia tidak seperti kita dia dari kecil sudah menjadi yatim piatu besar tanpa keluarga" kata Hinata

"bukan itu ajakan" kata Hanabi

"memang dia bagai tungku dengan api membara tapi tidak membakar di sekitarnya malah sebaliknya dia sangat hangat sehingga orang nyaman didekat nya" kata Hinata dengan lancar tanpa gagab

"aku jadi penasaran bagai mana rupanya "kata Hanabi dengan penasaran

"suatu saat kau pasti tau " kata Hinata

**3 hari kemudian konoha Arena final Chunnin**

**K**onoha sedang ramai warga konoha semua berbondong bondong untuk menyaksikan berlangsung nya final ujian chunnin mereka rela menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan hari ini juga di tunggu oleh seorang konoichi berambut indigo dan dia sekarang sedang berjalan ke arena bersama salah satu rekan satu tim yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dan ninken nya .

"Hinata apa kau yakin kau seharusnya harus istirahat dirumahkan.?" Kata Kiba dengan nada hawatir jelas di suaranya

"Tidak apa apa kiba aku sudah membaik"jawab Hinata dengan senyum sedangkan kiba hanya bisa pasrah terhadab sikap rekan satu timnya tersebut

"terserah kau saja Hinata "kata kiba

Ternyata mereka sampai stadion sudah hampir penuh oleh penonton untung bagi Kiba dan Hinata mereka mendapat tempat duduk tempat mereka berada di bagian baris keedua dari depan bersama dengan Lee,Tenten .

"HY aku Rock Lee kau bisa panggil aku Lee dan di sampingku ini Tenten salam kenal " kata Lee dengan semangat

"hy a-ku H-Hinata hyuga dan di-sebelahku adalah Inuzuka Kiba dan rekanya Akamaru"kata Hinata dengan gugub

"jadi kau adalah saudara Neji ya tak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan mu Hinata san"kata Tenten ramah

"bisa dibilang begitu Tenten san"kata Hinata

**Lapangan pertandingan**

Di tengah lapangan sudah berdiri para gennin yang sudah siab untuk bertarung di final ujian Chunnin tahab ketiga Hokage memberi sambutan untuk memulai tahap ketiga ujian chunnin setelah Hokage memberikan sambutan wasit punmasuk pertanda ujian akan di mulai

"aku Genma wasit untuk ujian chunnin tahab ketiga menggantikan wasit Gekko Hayate pertandingan pertama adalah Hyuga Neji dan Uzumaki Naruto peserta yang bertarung tinggal di lapangan yang lain ketribun khusus."kata sang wasit peserta pun mulai naik ketempat khusus bagi para peserta tinggal Neji di tengah lapangan

"Uzumaki Naruto di mohon kehadirannya dilapangan atau kau di nyatakan gugur "kata Genma nejipun menyeringai

"sudah lah dia ditakdirkan untuk kalah nyatakan dia gugur saja"pinta neji sombong.

**Tribun penonton**

"Lee apa Naruto akan lari dari pertarungan ini" kata tenten ragu

"aku rasa itu tidak mungkin saat melihat Hinata chan kalah dia terlihat sangat marah sampai sampai Kakasi sensei tampak panik" kata Lee dan itu membuat Hinata tercengan

"ya Naruto tidak mungkin lari dari pertandingan ini aku benci mengakuinya tapi dia bukan orang pengecut"kata Kiba dan mendapat gonggongan dari Akamaru

'Naruto cepatlah datang'doa Hinata pada kami sama saat berdoa dia dan penonton lainnya di kagetkan dengan ledakan asab putih dari tengah lapangan

**Lapangan pertandingan**

Genma hanya menghela napas atas tindakan arogan sang hyuga ajaib itu

"pemenang pertandingan tahap pertama adalah hy-" kata kata genma terpotong saat tiba tiba ledakan asab putih meledak di dekatnya asab mulai menipis menampakan seluet seorang pria

'tidak mungkin dia tewas dalam serangan kyuuby tiga belas tahun yang lalu apa jangan jangan dia'pikir Genma asab sepenuh nya menampakan pria dengan rambut pirang cerah model acak acakan,dengan tiga garis seperti kumis di setiab pipi nya,mengenakan pakaian oren hitan dengan jubah berwarna merah dengan motib api hitam di punggung nya dia membawa gulungan besar

"Apa aku sudah ngugur dalam pertandingan ini" kata sosok itu sambil melihat ke tribun penonton mencari seseorang dan entah bagai mana dia langsung menemukan orang tersebut dengan mudah

"tidak kau masih bisa bertanding kau belum gugur tapi seandainya kau telat kau sudah gugur Uzumaki naruto" kata Genma pada Naruto

"syukurlah kalo begitu"Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada lawan yang ada di depannya itu

"baiklah pertandingan pertama antara Hyuga Neji dan Uzumaki Naruto dimulai" kata Genma

**Tribun penonton**

Hinata masih tak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi kaget karena doa nya sangat cepat terkabul dan dia bertatap mata dengan Naruto dia tau apa arti tata pan itu kalo diartikan 'maaf terlambat aku akan memberi dia pelajaran' lamunan Hinata buyar saat kiba bicara

"A-apa benar itu Naruto hanya dalam waktu satu bulan dia sudah banyak berubah " kata kiba

"iya itu memang Naruto kun" kata Hinata

"dasar membuat orang khawatir saja " kata Kiba.

**Lapangan pertandingan**

Neji sudah masuk kedalam posisi bertempur jyuuken Naruto pun sama dia mulai masuk ke posisi tempurnya kedua saling pandang sampai neji berkata sombong

"menyerah saja kau sudah di takdirkan kalah disini kalo kau keras kepala nasib mu akan sama dengan Hinata "kata Neji sombong

"aku tidak akan menyerah kalo kau menungguku menyerah berarti kau menunggu untuk selama nya ayo sekarang kau maju" kata naruto

Nejipun mulai menyerang naruto sasaran utama adalah titik titik cakera pada tubuh naruto tapi naruto berhasil menghindari sebagian dari serangan Neji .

Maaf sampai sin dulu#dilempar

Jangan lupa tinggal kan jejak sehabis membaca


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sebelumnya**

**Lapangan pertandingan**

Neji sudah masuk kedalam posisi bertempur jyuuken Naruto pun sama dia mulai masuk ke posisi tempurnya kedua saling pandang sampai neji berkata sombong

"menyerah saja kau sudah di takdirkan kalah disini kalo kau keras kepala nasib mu akan sama dengan Hinata "kata Neji sombong

"aku tidak akan menyerah kalo kau menungguku menyerah berarti kau menunggu untuk selama nya ayo sekarang kau maju." kata naruto

Nejipun mulai menyerang naruto sasaran utama adalah titik titik cakera pada tubuh naruto tapi naruto berhasil menghindari sebagian dari serangan Neji .

NARUTO BUKAN PUNYAKU TAPI PUNYA OM MASASI

**Lapangan pertandingan**

Neji menyerang Naruto pada titik titik chakera pada tubuhnya sehingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan chakra Naruto pun takmenyerah di membalas Neji dengan Tayjutsu yang di pelajari di myobuki dan sukses membuat Neji kuwalahan.

"kau menyerahlah "kata Neji sambil terengahengah

"dalam mimpimu" kata Naruto sambil dia maju menyerang Neji sampai membuat dia kuwalahan menghadapi serangan demi serangan Naruto Neji pun tak mau kalah dia juga menyerang Naruto dengan jyuukennya

"**jyuuken : empat puluh delapan pukulan"** kata Neji dan Naruto pun masuk kedalam diagram bermotif yin dan yang

"menyerahlah kau sudah dalam bidang ramalanku kalo kau tetab menantang takdir kau akan sama seperti Hinata karena dalam pertandingan ini kau di takdirkan kalah" kata Neji sombong

"kau menyuruh aku menyerah hah kau menunggu ku untuk selamanya Baka dan aku tak percaya omong kosong mu tentang takdir. " kata Naruto

"kalo itu keputusanmu rasakan ini" neji mulai melancarkan serangan nya pada Naruto, serangan berdampak besar bagi naruto dia tersungkur sambil merintih

"menyerahlah kau sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi aku sudah memblokir semu titik chakramu trimalah takdirmu "kata neji sombong

"aku tidak akan menyerah karena itu jalan ninjaku"kata naruto sambil terengah engah

"baiklah akan ku beritahu apa itu takdir"kata Neji sambil melepas ikat kepala dia menunjukan segel warna hijau (percakapan sama seperti di anime)

"sekarang apa kau mengerti "kata Neji.

"heh..kau bilang aku tidak tau apa itu rasa sakit dan berhentilah merengek seperti anak kecil baka"kata Naruto meremehkan dan berhasil membuat Neji emosi.

"apa sebaiknya kau menyerah saja akan kuahiri pertempuran ini" kata Neji geram

"ayo selesaikan ini"kataNaruto sambil menyeringai tipis.

**Tempat parakage**

"bocah yang pantang menyerah tapi kelihatannya pertandingan akan berahir"komentar kazekage a.k.a Orochimaru

"kita lihat saja kazekage-dono"kata Sarutobi sambil melirik.

"aku yakin pertempuran sebenarnya belum di mulai" kata Jiraiya muncul entah dari mana di samping Hokage

'sial kenapa dia ada di sini'pikir Orochimaru.

**Teribun penonton**

Mulai terdengar bisik bisik antar penonton tentang hasil ahkir dari pertandingan banyak dari mereka beranggapan bahwa Neji yang akan menang dan itu membuat Hinata kurang nyaman

"tenanglah Hinata chan aku yakin Naruto tak kan kalah dengan mudah"kata Lee

"iya benar apa lagi dari tadi dia seperti merencanakan sesuatu" kata Tenten.

**Arena pertandingan**

Dari tubuh Naruto mulai terpancar chakera berwarna merah dan titik chakera yang di tutup Neji mulai terbuka Neji yang melihat kejadian itu tidak tinggal diam dia melakukan hal yang sama yang membedakan hanya punyanya biru

"ayo selesaikan ini"kata Naruto

"menyerah lah "kata Neji yang mulai melancarkan serangan pada Naruto tak mau kalahNaruto pun melancarkan serangan juga hasil dari pertempuran menghasilkan kerusakan di arena pertempuran brutaL mulai berakir saat mereka bertaberakan menghasilkan debu yang menutupi arena setelah debu hilang tampaklah Neji dan Naruto yang tergeletak di tanah yang berbentuk kawah,Genma mendekatinya saat akan menyatakan seri Neji mulai bangkit dari reruntuhan tanah yang menimbunnya dengan tertatih neji mulai berdiri.

"takdirmu sudah di tentukan kau kalah"kata Neji setelah mengatakan itu dia di kagetkan suara tepuk tangan dari seseorang di arena saat berbalik alangkah terkejutnya dia melihatNaruto berdiri tanpa terluka

"kau terkejut melihatku masih baik baik saja"kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"bagai mana bisa"kata Neji heran

"mudah saja sepanjang pertandingan kau melawan klon ku sementara aku mengawasimu di suatu tempat jadi ayo mulai pertandingannya Neji"kata Naruto

"tak pedulih harus berapa kali mencoba kau tetap kalah **jyuuken**"Neji menyerang naruto alangkah kagetnya saat serangan nya tidak berdampak pada Naruto

"sekarang giliranku akan aku selesaikan dengan satu serangan bersiap lah NEJI **seni senjutsu:pukulan hantu**"setelah menyebuutkan nama jurus Neji terpental ketembok yang berbentuk bekas telapak tangan akibat jurus Naruto.

"pemenang dengan K.O UZUMAKI NARUTO medis "teriak wasit Genma,Naruto langsung **sunsin** pergi dengan pusaran angin dan daun 'jurus yang hebat' pikir genma sambil melihat bekas di dinding arena.

"pertandingan berikutnya UCHIHA SASUKE melawan SABAKU GARA"kata Genma.

**Tempat kage**

Sarutobi tak bisa berkata kata terhadap pertempuran begitujuga "kazekage" sedangkan Jiraiya hanya nyengir

"itukan Jiraiya" kata sarutobi memandang Jiraiya sedangkan yang di pandang Cuma mengangguk

'bocah itu menunjukan perkembangan yang pesat' pikir orichimaru

"sense aku pernah memperingatkanmu kan jadi duduk dan lihatlah"kata jiraiya

**Teribun penonton**

Suaera tepuk tangan terdengar keras mereka tak menyangka mendapat pertempuran yang menakjubkan dari gennin konoha prediksi yang mereka buat salah tapi itu tak berlaku untuk seorang konoichi berambut indigo.

"API MUDAMU SANGAT MEMBARA NARUTO KUN"teriak Lee

"ch...bikin kawatir saja"kata Kiba di sAMbut gong-gongan Akamaru.

Mereka tak menyaadari keberadaan Naruto yang sudah ada di belakang Hinata tiba tiba ide jail terlintas di kepala kuningnya itu

"aku benarkan dia tidak akan kalah dengan mudahkan Hinata"kata Tenten sambil tepuk tangan.

"iya Tenten san "kata Hinata tiba tiba dia merasakan ada tangan yang mulai melingkar keleher dan kepala kuning jabrik yang beristirahat di pundaknya

"Tenten benar Hime sama"bisiknya Hinata tanpa menoleh tau siapa dia tanpa di tanya lagi wajah Hinata sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

" "kata Hinata

"aku akan ketempatku dulu sampai jumpa Hime sama"kata naruto lalu pergi keteribun khusus peserta

"eh kenapa wajahmu merah Hinata chan"tanya Lee

"aku yakin DIA tadi ada disini" kata kiba.

"siapa "tanya Tenten

"heh..tak perluh ku sebutkan" kata kiba takmenghiraukan perdebatanmereka karena sekarang Hinata sedang memperoses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya barusan.

**Tempat kage**

"sekarang pertan dingan antara Sasuke dan Gara" komentar kazekage a.k.a Orochimaru

"memang benar tapi aku kawatir dia di diskualifikasi kalau dia tidak segera muncul"kata Hokage

"beridia kesempatan Hokage sama biarkanlah pertandingan berikutnya di mulai dulu" komentar kazekage a.k.a Orochimaru

"baiklah pertandiingan kedua di tunda dulu akan di lanjut pertandingan selanjutnya" kata Hokage dan dia memberikan kode pada wasit bahwa pertandingan di tunda.

**Teribun peserta**

"apa apaan yang dilakukan Jiji menunda pertandingan"kata Naruto agak geram

"mungkin Hokage sama punya rencana lain Naruto"kata Shikamaru bosan

"ini bisa di sebut tindakan favoritme kau tau itu juga kan Shika itu di larang"kata Naruto pada pria berambut nanas itu.

"merepotkan"gumannya

"sekarang sebaik nya kau cepat ke arena dan bertanding"kata Naruto sambil menepuk shikamaru di punggung dengan sengja menambahkan sedikit chakera dan berhasil membuat Shikamaru terjatuh di arena

"awas akan kubalas kau Naruto"rututnya.

**Tempat pengawas ujian**

Terlihat para pengawas sedang mendiskusikan tentang hasil dari pertandingan pertama antara Naruto dan Neji barusan

"pertarungan yang mengagumkan untuk Gennin muda yang masih kurang dalam pengalaman terutama bocah kuning itu mampu mengalahkan Hyuuga walaupun dari cabang"kata Ibiki.

"benar sekali Ibiki bocah kuning itu dalam pertarungan mental dengan Hyuuga dia berhasil unggul"kata Angko.

"dia punya reflek yang bagus dalam menghindari serangan"kata Izumo dan di sambut anggukan Kotetsu

"memanfaatkan kelebihan bunsin untuk menganalisis lawan cerdas taktiknya " kata Aoba

"jadi kita tau siapa Chunnin pertama kita hari ini"kata Ibiki

"kami tau" kata Anko mewakili yg ada di ruangan itu sambil menulis nama Naruto di no satu daftar Chunnin.

**Teribun peserta**

"**dengan **ini masalah shika sudah beres"kata Naruto sambil berjalan kebagian yang teduh setelah sampai dia mulai memposisikan diri untuk tidur

"kau tidak melihat pertarungan ini Naruto san"kata Shino

"tidak aku mau tidur dulu panggil saja aku Naruto tanpa embel embel san aku kurang suka keformalan Shino"kata Naruto

"baiklah Naruto"katanya

"semoga menang Shino"balasnya dengan itu dia tertidur selang beberapa waktu dia mulai bangun karena ulah segerombolan serangga saat dia bangun ternyata itu dari Shino.

"ada apa lagi"kata naruto.

"bangun kita diserang suna dan oto Naruto"katanya sambil menyerang beberapa ninja

"APA KAU BILANG"katanya lalu dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arena yang di dapatkan adalah pertempuran di lalu menuju ke tempat hokage untuk membantu sebelum sampai dia di hadang oleh serang jonin

"Naruto sekarang kau Chunnin konoha kembali siab kan tim bantuan untuk membantu tim yang di kirim Kakashi untuk mengejar Sasuke cepat kau pemimpin kelompok itu kau butuh Inuzuka dan Hyuuga"kata Aoba.

"baik aku bergi dulu"jawabnya langsung pergi ke teribun penonton untuk mencari timnya setelah sampai dia menemukan apa yang dia cari

"SIAL aku lupa untuk belajar menghilangkan genjutsu dasar kau bodoh Naruto"umpatnya sampai dia merasakan tepukan di bahunya

"aku bisa melakukanya"kata Shino sAMbil merapal segel tangan dan dia bertriak"KAI" kiba pun terbangun

"eh kenapa Hinata tidak bangun"kata Naruto

"dia tidak terkena aku rasa dia pinsan karena luka yang dialami kalo kau ingin dari mana aku tau karena kumbangku aku rasa dia akan bangun"katanya Hinata pun terbangun

"ada apa ini"katanya syok akibat pertempuran besar di depannya

"invansi dari suna dan oto aku butuh kau dan Kiba, Shino kau juga ikut tapi kelihatannya kau tidak bisa karena melihat kondisimu yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung Hinata "kata Naruto layaknya pemimpin

"tapi aku.."kata Hinata terpotong oleh Naruto

"dengarkan aku lihat kondisimu sekarang hinata jangan keras kepala"kata Naruto tegas

"AKU MOHON NARUTO KUN BIARKAN AKU UNTUK MEMBANTU AKU INGIN BERGUNA AK.."katakata Hinata terpotong oleh telunjuk naruto

"kau ini ternyata keras kepala juga baik aku ijinkan untuk masuk timku tapi ada hal yang tidak boleh kau lakukan"katanya

"a apa"tAnyanya

"kalo ada pertarungan jangan kau terlibat dan jangan kau memaksakan diri baik semua kita mulai pengejaran" kata Naruto

"HAI"kata mereka serempak

"Hinata naik kepunggungku kau kugendong jangan pingsan kau sangat penting untuk misi ini"dengan sangat malu Hinata mulai melingkarkan tangan di sekitar leher naruto

"SEMUANYA AYO"setelah menyelesaikan kalimat mereka langsung mulai mengejar tim yang di kirim oleh Kakashi

**Hutan di luar konoha**

Terlihat beberapa siluet orang yang bergerak dari pohon ke pohon tampaknya sangat terburuburu

"kita di ikuti"kata seekor anjing ninja

"berapa orang teman atau musuh"kata pria yang rambutnya di kuncir seperti nanas

"ada empat tenang saja itu aku yakin dia Naruto membawa bantuan"kata Pakun

"syukurlah"kata Shikamaru

"jangan tenang dulu aku mencium ada sekitar sebelas ninja oto yang menuju kemari perkiraan berasil menyusul kita adalah enam menit"kata pakun

"inikan daerah hutan konoha kita lebih di untungkan"kata Sakura

"memang benar tapi aku yakin mereka adalah tingkat jonnin dan mereka sedang mempelajari daerah ini berapa lama bantuan tiba"kata Shikamaru

"sekitar empat menit"kata Pakun

"sial dia terlambat dua menit tidak ada waktu untuk mengatur rencana"Shika pun berhenti di salah satu cabang pohon.

"ada apa Shikamaru?"tanya Sakura

"kalian lanjutkan mengejar Sasuke aku akan menghadang mereka untuk entah berapa lama cepat pergi"katanya

"baiklah hati hati"setelah mengatakan itu Sakura dan Pakkun melanjutkan perjalanan

"sekarang tinggal berurusan dengan kalian"setelah mengakiri kalimatnya selang beberapa menit ninja yang mengikuti mereka tiba

"heh hanya gennin mau mencoba menghalangi kami bisa apa kau"kata salah satu ninja oto

"jangan meremehkan ninja konoha"setelah itu tubuh ninja oto takbisa bergerak

"**kagemani no jutsu** sukses" guman Shikamaru

**Tim pengejar**

Terlihat Kiba,Shino dan Naruto yang sedang menggendong hinata yang sedang menggunakan biyakugan

"kau melihat mereka Hinata"tanya naruto

"iya tepat di depan kita itu Temari dan Kankuro san yang sedang membawa Gara sedangkan yang di belakang mereka itu Sasuke di susul oleh Sakura dan seekor anjing"kata Hinata menjelaskan apa iya lihat

"apa ada yang lain"tanya Naruto

"ada itu Shikamaru sedang berhadapan dengan ninja oto jumpelahnya ada sepuluh yang terkena jutsu dan dua diatas pohon" jawab hinata

"apa kita harus cepat Kiba Shino bantu aku menghabisi yg di bawa"kata naruto

"haik" jawab mereka

**Tempat Shikamaru**

Terlihat sang jenius malas mulai kehabisan tenaga dan dia mulai menyadari sesuatu akan situasi yang terjadi

'sial dimana yang satu'pikirnya

"GATSUGA"terdengar suara orang yang meneriakkan nama jutsu setelah itu muncullah benda seperti boor menuju ke ninja oto dan berhasil menumbangkan empat ninja oto setelah itu muncul segerombolan serangga penghisap chakera mengerumuni empat ninja dan mereka tumbang kehabisan chakera sedangkan sisa kelompok berahir dengan kunai menancab di kepala sedangkan Shikamaru hanya terbengong terhadap apa yang terjadi dia tersadar saat ada yang memanggilnya

"kau hebat teman "kata orang itu yang tak lain dia naruto

"kau juga dan kenapa Hinata ada bersama kalian apa itu tidak terlalu sangat berbahaya "tanya Shikamaru

"itu karena dia yang memaksa ternyata dia juga keras kepala di balik sikap nya itu"kata naruto sedangkan orang yang di bicarakan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Naruto yang ssudah merah

"bukannya ada dua lagi Naruto"tanya Kiba waspada

"tenang dia sudah di lumpuhkan benarkan Asuma sense"setelah itu turunlah asuma membawa mayat ninja oto

"kau hebat bisa tau itu aku"pujinya

"itu tidak penting sekarang hinata lihat situasi "hinata mengangguk dia mulai memindai lokasi

"sasuke dan kankuro mereka sudah bertarung sedangkn temari berada di depan membawa gara"lapor hinata

"tampaknya kunci dari invansi ini adalah gara Hinata kau bersama Asuma sense dan shikamaru kiba kau juga Shino kau urus si pengendali boneka aku akan mengurus gara"perintah Naruto saat dia berbalik dia merasakan ada yang memegang lengannya saat menengok itu Hinata

"aku harap kau kembali dengan selamat"pintanya

"akan kulaksanakan Hime sama"katanya lalu dia pergi menuju tempat gara

"heh kenapa dari tadi kita mengikuti printah dia terus"kata Kiba heran di sambut gonggongan akkAmaru

"entahlah"jawab Asuma sambil membuang asap rokok.

**Shino dan kankuro**

Shino dan kankuro sudah mulai bertarung sekarang tampak boneka kankuro sedang menyerang shinodengan jarum yang di beriracun shino menggunakan kawanan serangga dari balik bajunya untuk perisai dari hujan jarum beracun milik kankuro

"sial aku harus menemukan di mana dia sembunyi"dia mulai membalas menyerang dengan cara mengirim serangga keboneka dan berhasil

"hebat dia bisa menghancurkan salahsatu bonekaku tapi apa kau bisa mengatasi ini"dari kepala boneka keluar asab yang pekat berwarna unggu

"kabut beracun sial aku sempat kena"dia ingat boneka tersebut di kendalikan dengan benang chakera

"ini pantas di coba"dia mengirimkan satu serangga untuk mencari dimana sumber dari benang tersebur

"dapat sekarang giliranku"tanpa di sadari kankuro sudah di kelilingi oleh kawanan serangga dia baru sadar saat dia sudah di kerumuni serangga penghisap cakra milik sino

"rrrrrrrrr'setelah itu kankuro jatuh ketanah sedangkann shino mulai lemas akibat racun setelah itu datanglah Shibi

"tenanglah aku sudah mengirim serangga pemakan racun ketubuhmu sekarang beristirahatlah kerja bagusnak"kata shibi

"trima kasih ayah"kata Shino

"lebih baik kita ketempat Asuma dan yang lain butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai selesai mereka menghisap racun disana juga lebih aman"kata Sibi diapun membawa Shino ketempat asuma berada

**Dengan Naruto**

Saat Naruto berhasil mengejar Sasuke dan Sakura dia di suguhi pemandangan Sakura yang tampaknya tertahan di pohon dengan tangan pasir sedangkan Sasuke tergeletak dan mencoba berdiri di tubuhnya tertutupi tanda aneh berwarna hitam.

"keadaan dirimu sangat menyedihkan Sasuke sekarang matilah"kata Gara sambil melayangkan tangan kanannya yang sudah berubah di selimuti pasir ke Sasuke untung naruto tiba pada waktu yang tepat berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke

"kau memang lebih merepotkan dari aku teme"kata Naruto

"memang kau bisa apa di sini kau akan terbunuh oleh dia dalam sekali serang"remeh Sasuke

"dasar tidak tau terima kasih sekarang lihat aku mengalahkan orang gila itu"kata Naruto

Narutopun maju menghadapi gara yang sudah berubah lagi sekarang dia mirip rakun tapi terbuat dari pasir

'sial aku lupa kalo dia itu sama sepertiku aku harus menggunakan Sage mode sekarang' pikir Naruto

"kau lawan yang cukub tangguh Uzumaki kematianmu akan membuat aku diakui oleh dunia"kata Gara yang mulai berubah lagi

"tak segampang itu **taju kage bunshin no jutsu"** mulai muncul banyak ledakan asap setelah asap hilang tampak ada ratusan Naruto yang sudah mengepung Gara

"tunjukan semua kemampuanmu Uzumaki"kata Gara

"semuanya serang"perintah naruto asli sedangkan salah satu clon besembunyi untuk mengumpulkan energi alam di balik pohon

#hallooooooo maaf baru muncul lagi maklum sibuuk semoga cap ini menghibuer


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sebelumnya**

"dasar tidak tau terima kasih sekarang lihat aku mengalahkan orang gila itu"kata Naruto

Narutopun maju menghadapi Gara yang sudah berubah lagi sekarang dia mirip rakun tapi terbuat dari pasir

'sial aku lupa kalo dia itu sama sepertiku aku harus menggunakan Sage mode sekarang' pikir Naruto

"kau lawan yang cukub tangguh Uzumaki kematianmu akan membuat aku diakui oleh dunia"kata Gara yang mulai berubah lagi

"tak segampang itu **taju kage bunshin no jutsu"** mulai muncul banyak ledakan asap setelah asap hilang tampak ada ratusan Naruto yang sudah mengepung Gara

"tunjukan semua kemampuanmu Uzumaki"kata Gara

"semuanya serang"perintah naruto asli sedangkan salah satu clon besembunyi untuk mengumpulkan energi alam di balik pohon

**Di suatu tempat yang tidak di ketahui**

Terlihat sesosok makluk berambut panjang berwarna putih berkulit biru di kedua tangannya penuh tato di kepalanya memiliki tanduk berwajah seram sedangkan di hadapannya ada dua sosok lagi

"_**waktu hukuman kalian sebentar lagi habis kalian berdua akan bertemu orang berharga kalian sebentar lagi**_**"**kata makluk menyeramkan itu

"seberapa lama lagi hukuman kami shinigami sama"tanya sang pria berambut pirang jabrik

"_**sebentar lagi jadi bersabarlah"**_katanya dengan seringai menyeramkan

"aku mohon Shinigami sama beritahu itu kapan"mohon sang perempuan berambutmerah panjang pada sang dewa kematian di depan mereka dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"_**sebelum kuberitau aku punya pesan untuk kalian"**_kata shinigami

"apa itu"kata sang pria

"_**latih dia agar menjadi ninja yang kuat karena di waktu yang akan datang akan terjadi kekacauan yang besar karena dialah satu satunya yang bisa menghentikanya dan dia yang mampu memutus rantai kebencian yang membelenggu dunia ninja beridia sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan sejak awal hidub nya kalian paham sekarang bersiablah waktu kalian sudah tiba" **_katanya penuh wibawa

"baik akan kami lakukan pesan dari mu"kata mereka serentak setelah itu tubuh mereka mulai bercahaya dan memudar

**Kotak kage**

Terlihat di dalam penghalang sedang terjadi pertarungan sengit antara kedua Hokage terdahulu dengan Sarutobi hiruzen dan Jiraiya terlihat tobirama sedang melancarkan ninjutsu elemen air ke Jiraiya tapi berhasil di hindari

"**katon:gokari no jutsu"**kata Jiraiya muncullah bola api besar mengarah ke tobirama dan berhasil mengenainya sedangkan dengan Hiruzen yang sedang kewalahan melawan Hashirama senju

"sial satu satunya cara mengalahkan mereka adalah menyegel jiwa mereka "katanya pada jiraiya yg sudah ada di sampingnya

"iya sensei aku tau sejak tadi aku sudah menyiabkan segel untuk mereka dan sekarang sudah siab tinggal menghentikan gerakan mereka saja"katanya

"bagus setelah ini aku akan bener benar pengsiun dari pekerjaan"katanya dengan senyum simpul

"sudah selesai berdiskusinya kalian sekarang matilah"kata Orochimaru memberi perintah pada para edo tense hokage untuk menyerang Sarutobi dan Jiraiya serangan demi serangan di lancarkan dari kedua kubu

"sensei sekarang"teriak Jiraiya

"**mugen:unlimited dark"**setelah itu daerah di dalam penghalang mulai jadi gelab sampai beberapa saat kemudian menjadi normal lagi alangkah terkejutnya Orochimaru saat melihat edo tensenya sekarang sudah tersegel

"sekarang giliran kau dasar murit taktau terimakasih"kata Sarutobi maju menyerang Orochimaru dengan Enma yang sudah menjadi tongkat besar sedangkan Orochimaru membalas dengan pedang kusanaginya sampai tiba tiba Jiraiya muncul di belakangnya dan memasang kertas segel di kedua lengannya .

"sekarang rasakan FUIN"setelah itu segel mulai bercahaya dan orochimaru mulai kesakitan.

"apa yang kau lakukan"katanya sambil kesakitan

"gampang **fuin jutsu:chakra destroyer **segel itu akan merusak jaringan chakramu sekarang kau tak bisa menggunakan jutsu lagi"katanya sambil menyeringai

"ini belum selesai semua mundur"perintahnya pada keempat ninja penjaganya

**Dengan naruto**

Terlihat sekarang naruto sedang bertarung melawan Gara dengan pasukan Bunshinnya Gara membalas dengan mengirim suriken pasir kearah klon naruto dan berhasil menghilangkan sebagian klonnya

"raskan ini **futon:crayz wind"** Gara pun berhasil menghilangkan semua klon Naruto menyisakan yang asli

"kau lumayan juga tapi rasakan ini **kuchiyosai no jutsu** "terjadi ledakan asab yang besar tapi kenyataan jauh dari harapan saat asab di singkirkan

"yo "sapa katak kecil itu

"HEEEEEEEE...APA APA AN INI MANA GAMABUNTA"teriaknya pada sang katak merah itu

"ayah ada urusan lain memang nya apa yang terjadi ohya perkenalkan aku Gamakichi apa kau punya makanan kecil"tanyanya

"bukan saatnya membahas makanan AWAS"Naruto langsung mendekap katak itu untuk melindunginya dari seangan Gara

"tadi itu hampir saja hoe kau tidak apa apa"katanya pada Naruto

"mungkin rusukku patah uh itu tidak penting sekarang bagai mana caranga meruntuhkan baju pasirnya itu"kata naruto

"aku punya ide bagai mana kalo kau bungkus dia dengan kerts peledak "sarannya

"idemu bagus ingatkan aku untuk membelikanmu makanan ringan setelah ini"naruto pun membuat klon lagi untuk menyerang Gara sebagai pengalih perhatian sedangkan yang lain menempelkan teks pada Gara

"rasakan ini KAI"secara serempak teks meledak dan berhasil meruntuhkan baju pasirnya

"ini belum berahir"psir mulai berkumpul dan membentuk tanuki pasir raksasa "sekarang matilah kau Uzumaki "Gara pun tertidur dengan itu pun Shukaku bebas mengambil alih kesadaran Gara

"oh sial dia berubah menjadi besar Naruto apa yang akan kita lalukan"kata Gamakichi yang ada di kepala Naruto

"akan kupanggil ayahmu lagi kalo dia tidak datang aku akan membuat bak mandinya lebih tinggi kandungan garammya di banding laut"geramnya sambil memandang Shukaku

"kuchiyosai no jutsu" katanya muncullah awan asab besar di asap itu muncullah Gamabunta

"hoe kenapa kau memanggil ku gAki"katanya

"bantu aku mengalahkan mahluk di depan itu"kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Shukaku

"bantu dia ayah dia tadi menolong ku"kata gamakichi

"baik tapi ini tidakakan mudah walaupun dia yang paling lemah di antara kesembilan biju ayo mulai"gamabunta mulai maju menyerang gara tapi pasir disekitarnya melindunginya Gamabunta pun melompat tinggi

"**suiton:peluru air"**gamabunta pun menembakann pluru air ke pada tanuki pasir yang ada di bawahnya

"jangan remehkann aku** futon:peluru udara**"terjadi tabrakan dari kedua jutsu menghasilkan dampak layaknya hujan campur angin kencang

'pertarungan ini gila samasaja dengai badai seberapa jauh kau berkembang Naruto'pikir Sasuke

Gamabunta pun mendarat dengan cepat dia menerjang Shukaku dengan pisaunya dan berhasil memotong tangan kanannya setelah itu dia melompat mundur

"ini tidak akan selesai kau tau cara mengalahkannya"tanya Naruto

"mudah saja kau tinggal bangunkan dia bukanya kau menguasai sage mode kenapa tidak kau gunakan"katanya dengan nada malas

"sedikit lagi" Naruto mulai menutub mata kemudian dia membukanya lagi matanya sekarang sudah berubah semula biru cerah sekarang menjadi oren pupilnya menjadi seperti katak di sekitar klopakmatanya juga ada warna oren "ayo mulai lagi"dengai itu mereka maju menyerang lagi

"**MENYERAH DAN MATI SAJA KALIAN"** kata Shukaku sambil mengirim glombang pasir sekala besar

"tak kan pernah **sage art:lima pukulan hantu"** Naruto pun mengirim tembakan senjutsu langsung ke arah Gara tapi berhasil di hindari dandi tahan

"kau harus menghentikan gerakannya"kata Gamabunta

"caranya"balas Naruto

"kau lihat aku tidak memiliki kuku dan taring"dan di balas anggukan Naruto"kita akan melakukan jutsu prubahan kau hanya fokus pikirkan tentang taring dan cakar kau paham"

"oke ayo lakukan"Gamabunta pun maju setelah itu muncul ledakan asab muncullah hewan rubah dengan sembilan ekor di belakangnya dan membuat Shukaku sedikit gentar

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kurama"katanya saat pergerakanya sudah terkunci rubah pun berubah lagi menjadi Gamabunta narutopun melompat ke tempat Gara dengan tangan yang bercahaya

"rasakan ini **sage art :tamparan katak"** jutsu berhasil mengenai Gara dan membuat dia terbangun Shukaku mulai runtuh kata kata sumpah adalah yang terahir dari Shukaku Gamabunta pun juga menghilang dengan kepulan asab saat mendarat kondisi Naruto sudah kelelahan sedang kan Gara terbaring tak berdaya

"bagai mana kau bisa menjadi sekuat ini"katanya lemah

"mudah karena aku punya orang yang berharga dan teman itu yang membuatku kuat"jawab Naruto sambil terengah-engah

"Gara"teriak Kankuro dan Temari yang sudah berdi ri di depan Gara dengan posisi melindungi

"sudah cukup kita kembali tidak ada kata tapi tapian"kata Gara

"baik kalo itu maumu"kata Temari

"satu pesanku untukmu teman kau masih punya saudara nasip mu lebih beruntung dari aku jaga mereka dengan baik selamat tinggal Gara"kata Naruto Gara sempat tertegun sebentar sampai dia mulai tersenyum tulus bukan senyum psycopat gila haus darah

"semoga kita bertemu kembali Uzumaki Naruto **Orangeji no ninja**" dengan itu tiga saudara pasir pergi meninggalkan Naruto

"akirnya selesai juga ugh ini benar benar pertarungan yang berat "kata Naruto sammbil memegangi rusuk kirinya yang sakit dengan terhuyung dia mulai berjalan kembali ke tempat Asuma sensei untuk menepati satu janji yang belum di tepati sampai ada dua cahaya yang menghadang jalannya Naruto karena sudah terlalu kelelahan dan menahan rasa sakit dari luka lukanya jatuh terduduk sambil bersandar ke pohon di belakannya (kayak saat iruka vs Mizuki) saat cahaya sudah redub tampaklah sosok pria dan wanita berambut merah panjang

" sama uhuk apakah kau datang untuk menyelesaikan tugas 13 tahun yang lalu kalo iya ijinkan aku menepati satu janji saja"kata Naruto lemah sambil batuk darah

"bicara apa kau ini"kata sang wanita berambut merah panjang sambil memeluk naruto dan menangis

"sekarang kau cepat di bawa ke rumah sakit "katanya pada naruto

"aku tidak apa apa ini tidak seberapa di-"belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata katanya dia sudah kehilangan kesadaran sebelum sampai tanah sudah di tangkab oleh berambut merah panjang a.K.a Kushina

"Minato kun"tanpa diminta lagi dia langsung menggunakan Hiraishin kerumah sakit

**Rumah sakit konoha **

Terlihat Kiba,Shino,Shikamaru,Jiraiya dan Hiruzen sarutobi menunggu di depan pintu sambil tercengang akan sosok di depannya mereka meragukan apa kah mereka terkena Genjutsu pasalkan di depan mereka adalah ninja kelass S yang sangat di takuti di era perang dunia ketiga ya yellow flas dan read deat habanero berdri di depan mereka mereka tersadar saat mendengar suara Hinata begitu juga Minato dan Kushina

"Hokage sama bagai mana keadaan Naruto kun"tanya hinata sambil berurai air mata dan tanpa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran sedangkan Hiruzen hanya menggeleng

"apa dia akan baik baik saja aku mohon jawab aku HIK"Hinata terkejut karena ada wanita cantik berambut merah panjang memeluknya sambil menangis

"yakinlah dia baik baik saja"setelah itu dokter kluar langsung di tanyai oleh Minato

"tenang saja dia tidakk akan mati karena luka kecil itu dia HANYA mengalami 2 rusuk retak dan kelelahan parah"katanya tenang

"KAU DOKTERMACAM APA HE BICARA SaNTAI SEKALI TENTANG PASIENMU"kata Kiba

"aku salah satu dokter yang merawatnya DARI kecil saat dia menerima LUKA kau paham aku pamit dulu pesanku jangan terlalu ramai "setelah itu dia pergi Hinata pun langsung masuk kedalam ruangan naruto dirawat

"jadi bagai mana kalian masih hidub "tanya Jiraiya serius

"ceritanya panjang "jawab Minato sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang sekarang tengah tertidur

"bagai mana kalian menjelaskan masalah ini pada Naruto saat dia bangun nanti "tanya Hiruzen

**Di dalam pikiran **

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan menyusuri tempat gelab seperti saluran air yang cukub besar banyak sekali lorong sampai dia tertarik memasuki salah satu lorong saat memasuki lorong dia menemukan kandang yang sangat besar yang di pintunya ada tulisan segel

"tempat apa ini sebenarnya"tanyanya entah pada siapa

"**ahirnya kau mengunjungiku"**kata suara tak berwujut

"siapa itu tunjukan wujutmu"kata Naruto setelah itu kandang di depan Naruto menjadi cukub terang dan terlihatlah sosok rubah berekor sembilan yang sedang menatabnya

"kau"kata naruto sambil menunjuk rubah

"**hahaha iya aku kyuuby no yoko biju terkuat di dunia"**katanya dengan suara berat khas biju

"aku meragukan itu kalo kau terkuat kenapa kau bisa terkurung di kandang itu"kata naruto agak meremehkan

"**cih ceritanya panjang gaki"**katanya sambil mendesah

"sudah lah sekarang ini di mana"tanyanya

"**ini di dalam alam bawah sadarmu dengan kata lain ini pikiranmu"**jawabnya santai

"ho eh APA tidak mungkin ini pikiranku"banth nya

"**kenyataannya begitu"**jawabnya

"aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu"kata naruto serius

"**kau orang yang menarik gaki di mana orang akan lari dari aku baik apa itu"**

"kenapa kau menyerang konoha"tanya naruto pada kyuuby

"**itu karena ulah seorang pria yang memakai topeng dan mengaku sebagai madara mengendalikanku entah tau dari mana dia tau saat segel menjadi lemah"jawabnya**

"ceritakan lebih jelas lagi"pinta naruto kyuuby pun mulai melanjutkan ceritanya

"**baiklah saat jinchuriki perempuan mengandung energi untuk segel di bagi dua satu untuk segel satunya untuk pertumbuhan bayi segel akan sangat lemah kau taukan pada saat apa"**

"saat melahirkan" jawab naruto

"**saat kau terlahir tiba tiba pria itu datang dia menggunakanmu sebagai sandra untuk menjauhkan ayahmu dari ibumu dia berhasil lalu ayahmu mencoba untuk menghentikan dia dia berhasil tap aku sudah di keluarkan dari ibumu setelah itu aku di paksa menyerang konoha satu satunya cara menghentikanku adalah menyegel pada bayi yang baru lahir kau bsa menanyakan lagi pada ayah dan ibumu setelah kau bangun nanti gaki**" kata kyuuby sambil menyeringa

"apa maksutmu Kurama"tanya naruto

"**kau punya nyali menyebut namaku tau dari mana kau**" kata kyuuby atau sekarang Kurama

"saat aku melawan Gara"jawabnya

"**sudahlah sekarang kau bangun pasanganmu sudah menunggumu hahahaha**" kata kurama sambil menyeringa narutopun memerah

"diam kau bola bulu sekarang bagai mana aku keluar dari sini"tanyanya

"**kau tinggal fokuskan pikiran sudah sekarang aku mau tidur**"kurama mulai mrmpossikan di ri untuk tdur

"terima kasih Kurama"dengan itu naruto menghilang dari alam bawah sadarnya

**Di dunia nyata**

Sinar mata hari senja mulai terpancarpertanda waktu menjelang malam pertanda untuk waktu istirahat dari ritinitas

"sial sudah berapa lama aku pingsan"umpatnya dia langsung turun dari tempat tidur lalu melakukan peregangan sampai dia mendengar langkah kaki

"itu pasti perawat aku harus pergi dari sini lagi pula aku lapar ichiraku aku datang "setelah itu dia melompat dari jendela tujuannya satu yaitu warung ramen kesukaannya

**Warung ichiraku**

Naruto sampai dan langsung masuk lalu memesan tak tanggung langsung pesan ramen jumbo

"ini pesananmu sudah siap naruto"kata Tauchi

"waha aku lapar sekali"setelah menerima tanpa basa sasi lagi dia langsung memakan tanpa manusiawi

"kau kabur dari rumah sakit Naruto"tanya Ayame

"heheh iya aku tidak betah di sana terlalu lama"jawabnya sambil nyengir

tanpa terasa sudah 3 mangkuk ramen jumbo yang sudah dia habiskan sampai dia ingat kejadian sebelum dia pingsan dan saat dia bicara dengan Kurama

"ji-san nee-san apakan kedua orang tuaku menyayangiku"tanyanya lirih Tauchy yang mendengar hal itu langsung menjawabnya

"jangan kuatir mereka pasti menyayangimu"katanya

"terima kasih ji-san"setelah membayar dia langsung pergi dari tempat itu

"iya hati hati Naruto jangan lupa kembali lagi"teriaknya dari dalam.

**Kantor hokage**

"bagai mana Minato apa kau mau mengambil pekerjaanmu kembali"pinta Hiruzen

"kau bercanda tidak aku tidak mau"kataya tegas ia masih ingat rasanya melawan gunungan kertas di mejanya waktu itu

"kau Jiraiya "pntanya pada muritnya

"tidak tapi aku tau siapa yang pantas"jawabnya

"sapa"katanya penuh harab

"Senju Tsunade"

"tapi dia kan mennggalkan desa "jawab Kushina

"aku dan anak mu yang akan mencarinya"kata Jiraiya

"tapi dia masih di rumah sakit sekarang"bantah kushina

"kata siapa coba lihat siapa yang sekarang ada di atas patungmu Minato"kata Jiraiya sambil menunjuk di atas gunung hokage tepatnya dia atas patung kepala Minato

"sekarang kaliantemui dia jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"perintah Hiruzen mereka langsung ke tempat naruto

**Diatas patung wajah hokage**

Sekarang Naruto sedang duduk di atas kepala hokage keempat dia memandang konoha di waktu malam hari entah mengapa hanya di situ dia mendapat rasa damai lamunanya berahir saat dia mrasakan kehadiran di belakangnya

"yondaime hokage"kata Naruto terkagum karena bisa bertemu dengan idolanya

"sudah besar kau sekarang Naruto"jawab Minato

"bagai mana kau tau namaku"kata Naruto

"karena kami yang memberi kan nama itu padamu"kata seorang perempuan

"kau wanita waktu itu kan"kata Naruto

"iya kau benar"katanya sambil tersenyum

"apa yang kalian lakukan di sini"tanyanya

"apakah salah bila orang tua menemui anaknya"jawab Minato sambil tersenyum sedangkan naruto sedang tertegun

"mungkinkah kalian"jawab naruto sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mata mereka hanya mengangguk

"kami kembali dari kematian untukmu anakku maafkan kami karena meninggal kanmu"kata Kushina yang mulai menangis

"otosan"kata naruto sambil mendekat

"iya"setelah itu adalah rasa sakit di perut Minato ternyaata dia menerima pukulan dari anaknya

"APA KAU TAU RASANYA BEBAN INI SETIAB HARI SELALU DI KUCILKAN DI ABAIKAN DI PERLAKUKN SEPERTI SAMPAH OLEH SEMUA ORANG SELALU MEMANGGILMU IBLIS SELALU DAPAT SIKSAAN TAK PERNH DI HORMATI SELALU SEBAGAI PUSAT KEMARAHAN ATAS HAL YANG BUKAN KAU LAKUKAN MEREKA MELAKUKAN ATAS NAMA "PENYELESAIKAN TUGAS KE EMPAT"DAN SEBAGAINYA" hal yang di rasakan naruto adalah pelukan hangat

"sekarang kau boleh menangis nak"kata Kushina yang sedaritadi sudah menangis tanpa di perintah lagi dia langsung menangis mengeluarkan semua beban lewat air mata

"maaf kan ayahmu ini juga Naruto"kata Minato

"tak apa yang terpenting aku sudah tau siapa ayah dan ibuku aku tak marah pada kalian"katanya sambil mengusab air matanya

"ada satu hal di saat kelahiranmu"kata minato serius

"soal pria bertopeng kan aku sudah tau hal itu dari Kurama"jawab naruto

"siapa itu Kurama"tanya Kushina

"kyuuby tenang dia tidak seburuk yang terlihat yang terpenting bagaimana kalian bisa hidub lagi"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Konoha 10 oktober

Terlihat di sebuah tempat lapang sepasang manusia yang sedang melakukan ritual penyegelan kepada binatang rubah berekor Sembilan kepada seorang anak yang baru lahir dan ritual di mulai dengan memanggil shinigami

"Minato kun apa kau mau menggunakan segel itu"kata Kushina pada orang di depannya

"iya dengan ini aku akan menyegel setengah kyubi padaku dan setengahnya pada naruto "jawab Minato

"tidak biar aku saja akan kutarik dia kedalam diriku itu akan menunda kebangkitannya sehingga kita bias bersama"kata Kushina sambil mulai menanggis.

"tidak walaupunn kau uzumaki kau pasti mati"dengan itu minato menarik setengah kyubi kedalam tubuhnya 'uh tubuhku seperti lumpuh'.

"**sialan mau mengurungku lagi takkan peernah"** Kyuby pun menyerang Naruto sedang kan minato dan Kushina yang sadar langsung menjadi penghalang cakar sehingga mereka tertusuk

"aku ceroboh lagi ya minato"kata kushina

"tidak ini terjadi karena ketidak mampuanku menjaga kalian"kata minato sedangkan dewa kematian melihat mereka penuh minat dan tanpa di sadari mulai menyeringa

"minato mulai penyegelan"kata Kushina sambil menangis sesudah memberi pesan pada anaknya

"baiklah selamat tinggal naruto kami mencintaimu FUIN"dengan itu muncul cahaya menyelimuti daerah itu.

**TEMPAT LAIN**

Cahaya mulai masuk saat dua insan manusia membuka mata mereka,mereka sekarang berada di tempat yang asing berupa daerah yang putih dan mereka mulai sadar dari kebingungan saat sebuah suara memanggil mereka.

"**sudah sadar ternyata "**kata suara itu mereka berbalik alangkah terkejutnya mereka sosok itu adalah shinigami.

"apa ini dunia orang mati"Tanya Kushina

"**INI adalah dunia antara orang hidup dan mati"**jawab shinigami

"lalu kenapa kami ada disini shinigami sama"kata Minato

"**INI hukuma karena kalian memanggilku sebenarnya kalian tau sendiri biaya untuk menggunakan segel itukan,tapi aku memberi sedang bebaik hati aku peringan hukumannya dank u selamatkan kalian dari kematian "**jawab shinigami.

"aku mohon kembalikan kami kami ingin bertemu anak kami"pinta Kushina.

"**hukuman kalian adalah ini melihat anak kalian tumbuh tanpa kalian damping sampai waktu yang di tentukan"**jawab dewa kematian

"jadi sebenarnya dari awal kalian belum mati" kata Naruto sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar

"iya jadi maafkan meninggalkanmu selama ini Naruto"kata Kushina yang mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus air mata Naruto

"hari semakin malam sebaiknya kita pulang" ajak Minato dan setelah selesai mereka barusadarsesuatu

"mau pulang kemana rumah kita hancur gara gara kau membawa kyuuby kesana waktu itu"komen Kushina

"maaf"jawab Minato sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"bagai mana kalo di apartemenku walaupun kecil setidaknya ada tempat untuk tidur malam ini"tawar Naruto dan merekapun menuju apartemen naruto

**Daerah apartemen Naruto**

Keluarga kecilini sedang menaiki tangga menuju lokasi apartemen naruto langkah Minato dan Kushina berheti karena Naruto berhenti dia berbalik menghadap orang tuanya

"hehe tunggu sebentar KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"muncul delapan tiruan naruto yang tanpa di perintah langsung pergi

"memang ada apa naru-kun"tanya Kushina penasaran

"hehe tidak ada apa apa ayo "kata Naruto kikuk alasan sebenarnya adalah untuk membersihkan rumahnya agar tidak seprti kapal pecah mereka sampai di apartemen sederhana Naruto hadiah dari sandaime setelah dia di usir dari panti asuhan konoha.

"kamar mandi ada di ujung lorong dapur ada di depannya kamar tidur ada di samping dapur "kata Naruto menjelaskan tempattinggalnya pada orang tuanya sedangkan dia menggantung jubah dan gulunga miliknya

"Naru apa kau tidak punya bahan makanan"tanya kushina yang entah kapan sudah ada di dapur

"maaf aku Cuma punya ramen instan di lemari tidak apakan "jawabnya

"kali ini ramen saja tdak apa apa benarkan Kushi chan"jawab Minato dan mendApat anggukan dari wanita berambut merah setelah makan mereka pun tidur dan malam ini Uzumaki Naruto tidur dengan wajah bahagia

**Kesokan paginya**

Pagi yang cerah di konoha memberikan kesan damai hal itu tak berlangsung lama dia tempat naruto karena ketukan dan panggilan dari seorang pria berambut putih panjang dan kemalangan akan menimpanya

"BRAK...BRAK..OE GAKI CEPAT BANGUN ADA MI-"sebelum sempat menyelesaikan pintu yang di gedornya sudah mendorongnya Jiraiya langsung menjadi putih saat melihat siapa pelakunya

"hehehe maaf aku taktau kau ada di dalam"katanya ketakutan pasalnya dia sekarang sedang melihat konoichi yang mendapat julukan Habanero

"beraninya kau mengganggu kami di pagi hari"katanya sambil mendekati Jiraiya niatnya menghajar batal saat mendengar suara

"Kaa san tahan "yah suara Naruto yang sebenarnya masih takut karena melihat ibunya seperti tadi

"oe ero sennin ada apa " kata naruto

"ada misi untukmu misinya adalah mencari salah satu rekanku untuk menjadi hokage ke 5"jawab Jiraya

"eh too san kan hokage kenapa tidak menjabat lagi"tanya Naruto pada ayahnya yang sudah ada disampingnya mendengar itu Minato ingat masa lalu saat masih menjabat dan dia bergidik ngeri membayangkan gunungan dokumen di mejanya

"tidak trimakasih "jawabnya

"kapan kita berangkat dan berapa lama "tanya Naruto pada senseinya itu dengan semangat

"satu bulan temui aku di gerbang konoha jam sebelas lumayan kau bisa menemui gadismu dulu"kata jiraiya dan berhasil membuat Minakushi tertarik

"heh pesanku dulu mencari seperti aku "kata kusina sambil melirik jail putranya

"aku mandi dulu "dia langsung masuk apartemen ya sekalian menghindari godaan ibunya.

"jadi bagai mana pilihan anakku sensei"giliran Minato introgasi Jiraya

"kalo ingin tau dia anak pertama Hiyashi "jawab Jiraya

"wah hebat dia bisa mendapatkan pewaris klan kuat "jawab Kushina bangga sedangkan kedua pria keringat menjatuhkan melihat kelakuannya

"sensei aku harab kau melindunginya di perjalanan"pinta Minato serius

"pasti saat kembali dia akan bertambah kuat " jawab Jiraya sebelum dia pergi

"hey Mina kun bagai mana kalo kita kunjungi Hiyashi sekalian kita lihat gadis naruto"pinta Kushina

"boleh juga aku juga penasaran ayo kita masuk waktunya makan "ajaknya sambil merangkul pinggang istrinya kedalam apartemen

**Gerbang konoha**

Terlihat Naruto dengan jubah berkibar sedang bersandar di dekat pos jaga di temani Kotetshu dan izumo yang memandang heran pada ninja pirang satu ini

"oe sebenarnya kau menunggu siapa"tanya Kotetshu.

"aku menunggu ero sennin untuk misi "jawabnya

"ho semoga berhasil "sahut izumo setelah itu Jiraya datang

"kami pergi dulu"kata Jiraya sambil menyeret naruto di kerahnya

"OE APA APAAN INI ERO SENNIN LEPASKAN AKU AKU BISA JALAN SENDIRI ERO SENNIN HEEEEEEY''TERIAK naruto yg tidak di dengar oleh masternya

**Sementara itu di tempat lain**

Terlihat dua pasang manusia sedang berjalan menuju komplek hyuga mereka berjalan menggunakan hange untuk menutupi identitas asli mereka karena kalo ketahuan pada saat yg kurang tepat akan terjadi masalah.

"berhenti ada urusan apa kalian kemari " Tanya salah satu penjaga gerbang

""selamat siang perkenalkan aku Arashi dan ini istriku Hoshi kami kemari ada urusan dengan tuan Hiashi bias bertemu dengannya " jawab Arashi A.k.a Minato

"akan aku panggilkan "jawab salah satu penjaga yang langsung masuk

"terima kasih" jawab Arashi A.k.a Minato setelah menunggu beberapa saat penjaga kembali

"kalian boleh masuk dan temui dia di rung kerjanya ayo aku tunjukan mari" mereka langsung ikut penjaga itu setelah menunjukan ruang kerjanya penjaga pamit undur diri

"masuk" terdengar suara Hiashi dari dalam ruangan merekapun masuk dan duduk di kursi depan meja Hiasi

"sudah berapa tahun tidak bertemu Hiashi" jawab Hoshi dengan seringai dan itu mengingatkan akan seseorang

"siapa kalian sebenarnya "jawab Hiashi dan kedua pasangan itu menjatuhkan perubahan dan sukses membuat Hiashi syok melihat mereka sedangkan mereka hanya nyengir gak jelas

"aku suka melihat reaksi ini benarkan mina kun"jawab kushina sambil terkikit

"bagai mana bisa kalian hidub kembali" kicau sang pemimpin klan hyuga yang sekaang menggunakan garis keturunanya untuk memastikan ini bukan genjutsu.

"ceritanya panjang kami kemari untuk mengunjungi teman lama dan melihat seseorang " jawab Minato santai

"melihat siapa"tanya Hiashi.

"kami ingin melihat putri pertamamu "jawab Kushina

"kalo ingin melihat dia dia ada di taman"sambil menunju kearah taman yang ada di belakang kantornya terlihat Hinata yang sedang berlatih walau kondisinya tidak memungkinkan

"dia memiliki tekat yang kuat "kata Kushina tanpa memalingkan wajah dantetap melihat Hinata

"dengan kondisi seperti itu dia terancam tidak bisa melanjutkan karir ninjanya "jawab Hiashi murung ternyata di blik sikap selama ini dia punya kelembutan hati

"kenapa begitu"tanya Minato

"akibat pertarungan dengan Neji di babak kedua dia kalah dan menerima luka yang hampir membunuhnya kalo tidak di hentikan oleh para sensei dan anak kalian apa lagi dengan para tetua yang coba menyingkirkannya "terang nya

"bagai mana kalo dia tinggal dengan kami aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali kami kembali Naruto sampai meminta dia agar boleh lewat untuk memenuhi janjinya padanya apa lagi dia sedang dalam misi selama satu bulan aku juga ingin punya anak perempuan"katanya semangat sedangkan Minato mulai menyeringai tipis taulah apa yg di pikirkan.

"aku ijinkan dia tinggal bersama kalian"jawabnya tersenyum

**Di perjalanan**

Tak terasa jarak yang di lalui mereka sudah sangat jauh dari konoha kini mereka sedang beristirahat di depan kuil tua menikmati sejuknya angin dan rimbunya pepohonan yang menutupi dari panas terik matahari

"hoe ero sennin sebenarnya orang yang kita cari itu siapa dan bagai mana wujutnya "tanya Naruto

"dia teman satutimku dia juga salah satu sennin"kata jiraya sambil menyerahkan beberapa foto kenaruto

"berarti dia seumuran denganmu tapi dia terlihat begitu muda"jawab naruto heran

"dia suka terlihat muda kadang dia suka terlihat pada umur 21 an kadang 19n itu di lakukan untuk menghindari renternir "kata Jiriya

"kenap dia di kejar renternir"

"dia di juluki penjudi yang tidak beruntung karena selalu kalah dalam berjudi tapi itu bisa jadi pertanda bagi dia"kata Jiraya sementara di tempat lain ada yang bersin dan kedutan karena kalah lagi

"pertanda apa " Naruto heran

"kalo dia menang berAti akan ada kejadian buruk dan itu pasti "katanya serius

"ho begitu"

"hoe gaki aku tanya apa elemenmu"tanya jiraya

"aku bernah di uji oleh kakek Fugasaku dan hasilnya adalah angin dan pendukung air memang kenapa"jawabnya

"aku bumi dan api tapi tidak apa apa aku punya beberapa jurus berbasis angin kau sama seperti ayahmu yang bebasis angin dan sedikit petir sedangkan ibumu air dan sedikit petir"terangnya

"jutsu apa ero sennin"katanya antusias

"ini jutsu ciptaan hokage ketiga saat di masa jayanya namanya adalah **futon: Bokushingu no kaze"** kata jiraiya

"bagai mana jurus itu"pinta naruto penuh minat

"sesuai dengan namanya tinju angin kau memukul dengan angin menyelimuti tinju atau seranganmu ini adalah B rank ninjutsu kau bisa menggabungkan dengan tayjutsu itu akan menambah kerusakan"terangnya

"wah keren ajarkan aku ero sennin"katanya sambil dengan mata berbinar

"ini juga bisa menammbah kapasitas cakramu ayo mulai pertama fokuskan cakra pada tangan kemudian pukul tambahan jutsu ini dalam jarak lima meter masih kuat untuk melumpuhkan lawan sekarang mulai latihan aku akan mengumpulkan informasi di kota"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"jutsu apa ero sennin"katanya antusias

"ini jutsu ciptaan hokage ketiga saat di masa jayanya namanya adalah **futon: Bokushingu no kaze"** kata jiraiya

"bagai mana jurus itu"pinta naruto penuh minat

"sesuai dengan namanya tinju angin kau memukul dengan angin menyelimuti tinju atau seranganmu ini adalah B rank ninjutsu kau bisa menggabungkan dengan tayjutsu itu akan menambah kerusakan"terangnya

"wah keren ajarkan aku ero sennin"katanya sambil dengan mata berbinar

"ini juga bisa menammbah kapasitas cakramu ayo mulai pertama fokuskan cakra pada tangan kemudian pukul tambahan jutsu ini dalam jarak lima meter masih kuat untuk melumpuhkan lawan sekarang mulai latihan aku akan mengumpulkan informasi di kota"

**NARUTO PUNYa OM MK**

**Konoha kompleks Hyuga**

Setelah melakukan diskusi Hiyashi memanggil hinata yang sedang berlatih walaupun tubuhnya kurang memungkinkan untuk pergi keruangannya dia langsung memenuhi panggilan ayahnya setelah sampai di depaN ruang kerjanya dia minta izin masuk.

"ada apa too san memanggilku "tanya dia sambil menundukan kepalanya ternyata di ruangan itu bukan hanya dia dan ayahnya melainkan ada dua orang asih yang belum dia kenal sedang memandangnya

"iya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu putriku" jawabnya itu membuat Hinata penasaran akan perubahan ayahnya itu

"dan hal apa itu ayah"pintanya

"kau lihat kedua orang ini mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersama mereka tenang saja mereka bisa di percaya bukan maksut ayah mengusirmu tapi ini untuk kebaianmu dan juga kau akan bebas untuk bersama MATAHARIMU aku perkenalkan mereka adalah Arashi dan Hoshi"ucab Hiashi sambil tersenyum

"HAY"kata dua pasangan itu minakhusi sambil tersenyum dan itu juga di balas Hinata

"lalu dimana kita akan tinggal"tanya hinata pada ayah dan orang yang akan tinggal dengannya itu

"kita akan tinggal di rumah pinggiran desa tenang disana nyaman untuk tinggal" jawab Hoshi sambil tersenyum

"nah kami pergi dulu sampai jumpa "kata Arashi sambil memegang pundak istrinya dan Hinata mereka menghilang dengan jurus legendaris yang ditakuti di perang dunia sinobi ke tiga

"aku harab kau bahagia lavenderku"katanya sambil melihat langit senja .

**Tempat tujuan**

Mereka sampai di pinggiran desa tempat itu adalah salah satu rumah milik Minato dia suka membangun rumah di pinggiran desa karena suka tempat tenang jauh dari kebisingan desa rumah itu bernuangsa sederhana tapi tetap memancarkan aura nyaman ukurannya tidak begitu besar

"kita sampai ayo masuk angab saja ini rumahmu juga dan panggil kami kaasan dan toosan saja ya"kata hoshi sambil tersenyum lembut

"terimakasih kaa san" jawabnya Hinata mulai melihat isi rumah dalam rumah berisi ada dua kamar tidur tiga kamar mandi ruang tamu bernuangsa minimalis yang nyaman untuk bersantai

"oh aku hampir lupa "kata Arashi setelah itu dia menulis sesuatu di gulungan lalu memanggil katak untuk mengirim pesan itu ke Jiraya.

"pesan apa yang kau kirim itu "tanya Hoshi.

"untuk anak kita bahwa kita telah pindah sekalian menunjukan lokasi rumah ini ayo lepaskan jutsu ini Hinata layak tau siapa kita"jawab Minato

"iya Hinata apa kau sudah selesai menaruh barangmu kalo sudah kemari ada yang harus di bicarakan"panggil Kushina

"aku sudah selesai kaasan sebentar aku sedang mandi"jawab Hinata beberapa saat kemudian dia datang ke ruang tamu sekarang dia mengenakan pakaian sipil

"Hinata can ada yang harus kami bicarakan ini tentang kenapa kau bersama kami dan siapa kami"kata Minato

"apa itu" jawab Hinata

"ini wujut kami yang sebenarnya"dengan itu kedua pasangan itu menunjukan wujut asli alangkah kagetnya Hinata melihat siapa mereka

"kalian tidak mungkin Y..yondaime sama"kata Hinata

"percayalah ini nyata "jawab Kushina setelah menjelaskan kenapa dia tinggal bersama mereka kini dia semakin paham keputusan ayahnya itu

"baiklah aku akan membuat ayah bangga padaku dan DIA"kata hinata penuh tekat sedangkan Minakhusi tersenyum karena tau siapa DIA yang di maksut

"tidur lah sudah malam "perintah Kushina.

**Pinggiran hutan tempat pelatihan Naruto**

Kini terlihat bekaas lurus dan kerusakan yang di timbulkan Naruto karena pelatihannya dia sekarang terengah engah tergeletak sambil melihat langit malam yang penuh bintang sambil merenung dia teringat ucapan Jiraiya siang tadi

"oe gaki aku mau tanya sesuatu pada mu" kata jiraiya yang sekarang duduk di atas batu sedangkan Naruto berada di depannya sedang memakan es krim yang di belikan jiraiya untuk mengurangi rasa panas

"tanya apa ero sennin"katanya cuek sedangkan yang di panggil geram

"dalam bertarung kau memilih mati karena buta akan dendam atau mati terhormat melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu"kata jiraiya serius.

"mungkin pilihan ke 2 ,mati terhormat melindungi orang yang berharga karena aku takmau karena dendam akan menghancurkanku "jawabnya .

"pilihan bagus gaki kau benar dendam merupakan jalan menuju kehancuran dan itu akan menjadi seperti lingkaran takada ujungnya camkan itu baik baik dalam pikiranmu"

Renungannya buyar saat dia merasakan sesuatu di sampingnya saat dia menengok sudah ada ledakan asap kecil setelah asab hilang ternyata itu adalah katak pengirim pesan katak itu berwarna agak cokelat ukurannya sama dengan Gamakichi.

"apa kau uzumaki naruto"tanya katak itu

"iya itu aku ada apa"tanyanya

"aku punya pesan untukmu "katak itu memberikan gulungan pada naruto dan setelah itu dia menghilang setelah menerima pesan Naruto langsung membuka pesan itu setelah membacanya dia langsung memasukkan gulungan itu kekantung senjatanya .

"ternyata mereka sudah pindahya takapa lah sebaiknya aku kembali kehotel sudah hampir larutmalam"dia mulai meninggalkan tempat itu dalam gelab malam dia berjalan di iringi angin malam

**Kamar hinata **

Dalam kamar Hinata memikirkan kejadian tadi masih tidak percaya kini dia tinggal bersama Hokage ke empat yang dulu menyelamatkan desan dari amukan Kyuby.

"Narutokun apa kau sudah tau bahwa idolamu hidub kembali"pikirnya sambil melihat langit,Karena sudah mengantuk dia mulai tidur dalam senyum karena dia ingat saat malam sebelum ujian dia datang menemuinya.

"untukmu disana selamat tidur naruto kun" dengan itu dia terlelab .

**Naruto**

Kicaun burung kini membangunkan naruto dia melihat samping ternyata senseinya tidak ada dia hanya menghela nafas .

"dasar lain kali tidak kuserahkan uangku"Naruto melihat tas masih belum pindah muncul keinginan untuk melihat isi tasnya dia menemukan sebuah buku lalu membukanya

"100,200,300 APA APA AN INI DASAR KAU ERO SENNIN"dia sok melihat tabungan Jiraiya yang jutaan bahkan mungkin milyaran yang tersimpan di berbagai bank

"aku latihan saja aku bawa dompet dan rekeningmu hitung hitung pembalasan"katanya lalu dia melakukan ritual paginya setelah itu pergi ketempat latihannya

"oe gaki ayo kita per-eh dimana dia mungkin latihan lebih baik aku susul saja"dia lalu menyusul Naruto ketempat latihan dia belum sadar akan yang terjadi dengan uangnya.

**Konoha**

Pagi yang disertai kabut tebal menyelimuti konoha terlihat dua sosok laki laki berbeda tinggi badan kalo dilihat lebih jelas mereka menggunakan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah mereka menggunakan topi jerami salah seorang peria mempunyai kulit berwarna biru sekilas seperti ikan sedangkan temannya mempunyai kerutan di wajahnya dan memiliki mata merah darah dengan tiga tomoe di setiap mata.

"Itachi merasa pulang kampung he"tanya temannya

"tidak cepat selsaikan tugas ini Kisame"katanya dingin dan mereka mulai sampai di gerbang desa melewati gerbang kecil

"hei siapa kalian jawab"tanya salah satu penjaga sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya Itachi tanpa menjawab dia langsung mengurung mereka dalam genjutsu mereka langsung masuk kedesa

Di desa terlihat Asuma dan Kurenai yang sedang jalan jalan mereka berhenti di depan toko dango disana ada kakasi juga

"oh kakashi lama tak berjumpa"sapa Asuma

" wa lama takberjumpa kalian semakin romantis saja"disertai senyummata dan mereka pun salah tingkah sedangkan itachi dan kisame masih melanjutkan makan mereka didalam

"hari ini memang cerah sayang kalo tidak di gunakan untuk istrahat"katanya sambil melirik kedalam memberikan kode untung mereka tau

"ya baik kami pergi dulu sampai jumpa sanpai"jawab kerenai mereka pun pergi dan juga orang yangdi dalam

**Tempat naruto**

Kini dia berada di daerah yang banyak pohon dia mulai konsentrasi mengumpulkan cakra di tangan angin mulai menyelimuti tangannya setelah dirasa cukup dia pun melepasnya ke arah pokon di depanya

"**futon: Bokushingu no kaze****"ucabnya **juutsu itu melesan kearah pohon didepannya dan hanya dapat membuat lubang sedalam setengah batang dia mendengar tepuk tangan langsung menoleh

"bagus naruto sekarang kontrol cakramu sudah naik menjadi setara cunnin mendekati rendah jonnin sekarang kita ke tanjaku aku dapat kabar target kita disana"puji jiraiya

**Konoha**

Kini dijalan dekat pinggiran sungai dua orang anggota akatsuki sedang berjalan perjalanan mereka terhenti akibat di hentikan oleh dua jonnin yang sekarang sudah berada di depan mereka

"Itachi uciha mantan kapten anbu misingnin kelas S karena membantai seluruh clan nya dan hanya menyisakan adiknya"jelas Kurenai

"wah ternyata kau sangat sadis juga itaci"cibir pasangannya

"kau Kisame misingnnin dari desa kabut hari ini kalian ditangkap menyerahlah"perintah Asuma

"apa aku boleh Itachi"

"selesaikan dengan cepat"dengan itu kisame lalu melesat menyerang dengan pedang nya tapi berhasil di hindari Asuma mengeluarkan senjatanya lalu di salurkan cakra angin untuk menyerang kisame tanpa disadari mereka bertarung sudah ada di tengah sungai pertarungan mereka di ganggu dengan suara kerumunan kicauan burung tanpa pikir panjang mereka melompat ke atas ternyata itu berasal dari Kakashi.

"untung kau cepat sampai Kakashi kami mulai kualahan menghadapi mereka apa lagi dia" kata Itachi mulai merasa bosan dia mulai menyiapkannn jutsunya

"semua tutup mata kalian apa pun yang terjadi jangan di buka"perintah Kakashi sambil membuka penutup matanya

"**Tsukoyomi"** dengan itu Kakashi sudah berada di dalam jurus Itaci sekarang dia seperti di salip dunia di sekitarnya sekarang berbeda langit berwarna merah dan di hadapanya berdiri ratusan Itachi membawa berbagai macam senjata.

"ini **Tsukoyomi **untuk 72 jam kedepan kau akan merasakan neraka" dengan itu mulailah penyiksaan sementara di dunia nyata Asuma dan Kurenai kawatir karena tiba tiba Kakashi terengah engah

"kau tak apa apa Kakashi" tanya kurenai

"buruk"

"cepat selesaikan Kisame" dengan itu Kisame menyerang sampai **DINAMIK ENTERY** terjadi gelombang air yang cukub besar

"aku harap tidak terlambat kau tak apa apa Kakashi" tanya Guy

"bagai mana kau bisa bertarung tampa melihat matanya "tanya Asuma

"aku melihat kakinya "jawabnya

"Kisame kita mundur" dengan itu mereka pergi Kakashi langsung tenggelam dengan cepat dia di bawa ke rumah sakit sedangkan Guy melapor ke Hokage.

**Pinggiran konoha**

Terlihat kini Hinata bersama Kushina sedang berdebat disaksikan oleh Minato di pinggir area dia memperhatikan dan membuat catatan kecil tentang pertarungan itu

"oke cukup hinata kerja bagus "kata Kushina pada Hinata Yang terengah engah

"Hinata kami tau tubuhmu masih belum pulih aku harap itu dapat di sembuhkan oleh dia ini hanya evaluasi saja "kata Minato sabil tersenyum hangat

"baik otosan" jawabnya

"baik tes terahir ini kertas cakra kuharab kau sudah tau " Hinata menggangguk lalu menyalurkan cakra hasilnya kertas basah

"sudah kuduga kau memang tidak cocok dengan juken biasa karena kau berelemen air baik jangan sedih beruntung aku cukub baik di elemen air "kata Kushina

"kau bisa memoditifikasi dengan gayamu sendirikan Hinata"saran Minato

"terimakasih aku akan berusaha dengan juken gayaku sendiri"jawab hinata

**Rumah sakit**

Kini Kakaashi,kurenai,Asuma sedang berbaring di rumahsakit akibat pertempuran melawan kisame dan Itachi di dalam juga ada Sarutobi Hiruzen atau sandaime hokage dan Guy

"kata dokter besok kurenai dan asuma bisa bertugas sedang kan kau Kakashi butuh satu minggu" kata Hiruzen sambil menghisab rokok dari cantingnya

"takusangka mereka nekat sekali apa tujuan mereka" tanya Guy

"warisan Hokage ke empat mungkin sekarang mereka ke tanjaku kota judi "jawab Kakashi

"Naruto kun ya dia bersama salah satu sannin mereka tak akan berani gegabah"tambah Asuma

"sebaiknya kau tidak bodoh Sasuke aku tau kau menguping pembicaraan kami" kata Hiruzen dengan itu sasuke langsung pergi ke tanjaku dengan kecepatan penuh sedangkan kata Hiruzen hanya menghela nafas

"dia sudah di butakan oleh dendam kalo menurutku dia tak layak menjadi sinobi konoha karena ego terlalu sangat kuat dalam mengambil keputusan tak segan mengorbankan teman untuk dirinya sendiri"kata Kurenai

"aku tau" balas Hiruzen.

SKIP

Kini sasuke sudah berada di sebuah resepsionis hotel tanpa basa baasi lagi langsung menanyai penjaga dengan taksopan sementara itu di lantai atas kini terlihat Naruto sedang bersantai sampai dia mendengar ketukan pintu dia pun berjalan untuk membukanya

"di Hotel ini apakah ada dua orang dengan ciri-ciri berambut putih dan pirang yang berambut putih sekitar 50an dan yang satunya sekitaran umur denganku"katanya

"ada dia dilantai atas-"jawab resepsionis terpotong karena sasuke sudah pergi

"cih akan kuselesaikan di sini"kata sasuke membuka pintu kamar secara asal sedangkan yang di dalam bukan yg di cari kembali keNaruto alangkah kagetnya siapa yang mengetuk pintu dua orang pria berjubah motif awan merah dan salah satunya dia kenal tanpa tunggu lama dia masuk ke posisi tempur.

"mau apa kau di sini "tanya naruto

"ikut dengan kami secara baik-baik agar ini cepat selesai "kata Kisame

"tak kan pernah muka ikan"ejek naruto

"beraninya kau "dengan itu kisame menyerang

"**Taju kage bunsin no jutsu"** dengan itu muncul banyak Naruto menyerang Kisame tapi dengan mudah bisa di kalahkan tanpa mereka sadari salah satu bunsin sedang mengumpulkan senjutsu di tempat tersembunyi setelah beberapa saat sudah terkumpul lalu di kirim ke yang asli kini Naruto sudah berada di dalam mode sage "rasakan ini **futon: Bokushingu no kaze**" teriaknya dengan itu kisame terdorong keluar karena pukulan tak kasat mata oleh jurus Naruto,namun pertempuran terganggu karena ulah sasuke yang tiba tiba datang dan berteriak ingin membunuh kakaknya dengan chidori tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyerang tapi berhasil di patahkan oleh itachi dengan menangkap pergelangan tangan lalu di patahkan dilanjutkan sekarang di himpit di tembol,naruto yang melihat itu ingin membantu tapi di halangi oleh Kisame.

"kau masih lemah kau tak layak untuk kubunuh"bisiknya pada sasuke tanpa segan Itachi menggunakan **Tsukoyomi **pada sasuke kini terduduk dengan pandangan kosong karena mentalnya hancur

"ayo kau lihat dimana lawanmu"dengan itu kisame mengayunkan sameheda pada naruto tapi ditahan oleh katak besar seukuran manusia dan tembok lantai kini perlahan berubah menjadi daging mereka tau siapa penyebabnya dengan itu mereka lari Itachi menggunakan api hitam untuk menjebol jendela.

"mereka kaburya takkusangka ada yang bisa kabur dari perut gama" ucab Jiraiya sambil mendekati api hitam lalu mengambil sampel tentang api itu tapi sebelum berdiri dia sudah tersungkur karena tendangan Guy kini dia telah bangun dengan kapas menyumbat hidung.

"maafkan aku karena aku lupa tidak membawa cermin aku gunakan hittai atai untuk pengganti kukira kalian mereka makanya aku langsung serang"kata nya bersalah

"terserah yang terpenting bawa bocah manja itu ke desa untuk di obati"perintah Jiraiya

"mohon bantuanya sensei"ucab naruto

"di lihat dari lukanya mentalnya yang hancur baik akan aku bawa "setelah itu dia pergi ke desa dengan sasuke di gendongannya

SKIP TIME

Kini dua guru murit itu sudah ada di pinggiran tanjaku mereka berhenti untuk melihat reruntuhan kastil kalo dilihat lihat itu barusaja runtuh karena reruntuhana tidak mencerminkan kalo sudah lama.

"itu pasti ulah target kita tampaknya kita tak sendiri dalam pencarian"kata Jiraiya

"lalu apa selanjutnya ero sannin"tanya naruto.

"kita cari penginapan dulu kalo melihat hal ini dia memang di kota ini"jawabnya .

_ _**TO BE CONTINUE_**_

#YAH akirnya pos juga maaf selama ini menghilang soalnya kena masalah (#plak alasan mainstrim)

Kuharap kalian suka chap ini hehehe... salam dari kurama no yolai by... #sring ilang dalam pusaran daun


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

sebelumny

Kini dua guru murit itu sudah ada di pinggiran tanjaku mereka berhenti untuk melihat reruntuhan kastil kalo dilihat lihat itu barusaja runtuh karena reruntuhana tidak mencerminkan kalo sudah lama.

"itu pasti ulah target kita tampaknya kita tak sendiri dalam pencarian"kata Jiraiya

"lalu apa selanjutnya ero sannin"tanya naruto.

"kita cari penginapan dulu kalo melihat hal ini dia memang di kota ini"jawabnya .

**Naruto punya om MK **

Di salahsatu gerbang atau tepatnya diatasnya terlihat wanita berambut pirang berompi hijau bergaya rambut kuncir dua tengah memandangi kalung hijau kalung yang selalu mengingatkannya pada dua sosok yang meninggalkannya.

"Dan,Nawaki apa yang harus aku lakukan" katanya dengan itu dia menghilang

Kini dijalanan terlihat dua guru murit sedang berjalan jalan mencari tempat makan malam mereka setelah dapat penginapan mereka langgung cari tempat makan akirnya mereka memilih warung ujung jalan tapi ada kejutan di dalamnya.

"wah wah ternyata target kita sudah ketemu " kata Jiraiya Tsunade pun menoleh memandang mantan rekan satu timnya dulu

"Jiraiya kenapa kemari" jawbnya dari tempat duduknya dua guru murit itu berjalan menghampiri

"aku di perintahkan membawamu ke desa untuk menjadi hokage ke 5"jawabnya to the poin

"tidak aku menolak hanya orang bodoh yang menerima gelar itu kenapa tidak kau saja"katanya sambil meremehkan dan itu sukses membuat Naruto harus menahan emosi

" aku merasa tak cocok dengan pekerjaan itu kau yang lebih pantas kau bisa melanjutkan mimpi MEREKA" jawab Jiraiya menekankan kata terahir.

"aku tetap menolak hanya orang bodoh yang mau menerima gelar itu lihat saja Minato muritmu mati muda karena menjadi Hokage"Jiraiya tersenyum tipis dan itu menjadi puncak kesabaran Naruto dia menggebrak meja dengan satu kaki.

"tak perduli pria,wanita,tua,muda bila dia menghina hokage maka akan mendapat pelajaran dariku kau memang aib bagi senju dan Uzumaki nenek tua"katanya dingin sambil menatap sunade

"jaga omonganmu bocah kau tak tau berhadapan dengan siapa" balasnya kini posisi mereka sama

"aku tau dengan siapa dengan orang yang tidak bisa menghargai pengorbanan besar Hokage untuk melindungi orang yang berharga "jawabnya meremehkan

"ikut aku kebelakang akan kuberi kau pelajaran bocah"jawabnya kini mereka sampai di belakang kedai sebelum bertarung mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan taruhan bila Tsunade menang semua uang Naruto untuknya dan melupak mimpinya tentang hokage apa bila Naruto menang dia harus ikut kedesa dan menjalankan tugasnya semestinya di tambah dia mendapat kalung peninggalan hokage pertama,

"kau masih bisa kembali gaki menyerahlah"peringatnya

"tak akan ayo mulai "dengan gerak cepat dia menyerang Tsunade tapi berhasil ditangkis Naruto tak menyerah dia menyerang dengan kaki kena telak pada kepala berasil membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah

"kau lumayan rasakan ini"dengan pukulan di perkuat dengan cakra dia menyerng naruto tapi berhasil di hindari pukulan mengenai tanah membuat daerah sekitar retak karena kekuatan Tsunade

"kuat juga tapi bukan berarti aku takbisa mengalahkanmu"mereka berdua maju serempak sampai saat momen mau beradu tinju Naruto melakukan gerakan menghindar dengan cepat berada di belakang Tsunade dengan kunai di tenggorokannya

"aku menang" dengan kata itu pertempuran berahir

"bagai mana mungkin"tanyanya

"aku akan mengambil salah satu kata temanku dia bilang tak akan meremehkan lawan selemah apapun walaupun kau bergelar sannin tak menjamin kau bisa mengalahkan gennin sepertiku"katanya sambil menaruh kunai di tempatnya.

"baik aku menyerah kau menang" dia melepas kalung lalu memakai kan ke naruto " aku harap kau meneruskan impian mereka",malam telah sangat larut kini mereka kembali ke hotel untuk istirahat untuk pulang ke desa esok

**Tempat tertentu**

Terlihat seorang pria dengan perban melilit tangan nya di depannya seorang pria dengan rambut perak berkacamata sedang berdiskusi tentang sesuatu.

"tuan menurutmu apa dia akan menerima tawaran kita" tanya bawahan

"kalo dia menolak kita bunuh dia kabuto " jawab tuannya

Kini di kedai sake dekat hotel terlihat dua sannin yang sedang berbincang mengenai suatu hal perbincangan mereka tampak serius

"ada yang ingin kutanyakan "tanya jiraiya

"mengenai apa"

"kesepakatan apa yang kau buat dengan Orochimaru jawab dengan jujur"kata jiraiya tegas terjadi keheningan beberapa saat sampai tsunade buka suara

"besok aku akan menyembuhkan tangan nya sebagai gantinya dia akan menghidupkan Dan dan Nawaki"jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah

"bila itu terjadi kupastikan aku yang akan membunuhmu"setelah itu dia minum lagi tapi da yang aneh kepalanya langsung pusing tak lama dia tak sadarkan dirisedangkan Tsunade pergi setelah membayar minuman mereka.

Burung berkicau menandakan pagi pagi yang cerah sedikit ribut karena sizune kebingungan mencari sensei nya hal itu berlaku bagi naruto saat shizune mau keluar sedikit saja kepalanya tertancab kunai yang dilempar jiraiya.

"oe ero sannin kau kenapa "kata naruto menangkap Jiraiya yang lemas

"Tsunade dia memasukan obat kesakeku sial tubuhku lemas semua " katanya sambil minum air dari shizune.

"hadeh kauini bisa bisanya tertipu ero sannin"

"aku tanya dimana tempat perjanjiannya "tanya jiraiya

"tanah lapang sekitar 1 km dari pintu keluar kota" jawbnya

"ayo kita kesana awas saja kalo dia menyembuhkannya akan kutepati kata ku waktu itu" dengan itu mereka menuju tempat peerjanjian.

Sementara itu kini Orochimaru sedang tersenyum pada orang di depannya karena menerima tawarannya

" akirnya kau datang ayo mulai" tangan tsunade bersinar hijau saat mau memegang dihentikan oleh kunai yang dilempar kabuto dan itu membuat Orochimaru geram

"apa yang kau lakukan kabuto"tanya nya

"yang tadi bukan untuk menyembuhkan tapi dia berencna membunuh dengan cara dari dalam benarkan" jawabnya

"pintar juga kau bocah"dengan itu tepat dengan jiraiya dan rombongan datang disamping nya

"tampaknya ini reoni yang indah kan jiraiya" katanya sarkatis

"orochimaru kita selesaikan urusan kita disini"dengan itu mereka bertarung #untuk pertarungan sannin sama seperti di mangga

Kini stunade sudah tak bisas apa apa karena pobia yang di alami kambuh karena ulah kabutosekarang dia dalam kondisi rapuh

"kau kira aku tak tau kelemahan terbesarmu kau pobia darah sekarang mati kau" dengan itu dia mengayunkan kunai tapi berasil di tangkis oleh naruto

"masih ada aku kau lupa" kini kabuto berhadapan dengan naruto naruto melancarkan serangan berupa tendangan tapi berasil ditangkir diteruskan sabetan kunai berasil mengenai lengan kabuto dia membalas berasil menendang uluhati naruto dan membuat dia mundur beberapa langkah tanpa tunggu lama dia mengumpulkan cakra lalu **futon: Bokushingu no kaze** kabuto terkena telak dia terpental beberapa meter dia terhenti karena menabrak batu melihat kesempatan Naruto lalu melakukan jurus nya berkali kali sampai bukan hanya kabuto batu berukuran besar di belakakngnya sampai hancur.

"mati kau" ucab naruto sambil terengah engah saat mau kembali instingnya berkata untuk menghindar naas kakinya kena saat di lihat itu kabuto tangannya bersinar hijau

"kau kira bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah aku telah memotong saraf kakumu sekarang matikau" naruto berusaha sebaik mungkin menghindar sampai ada celah lalu **futon: Bokushingu no kaze**** dia ** meninju kabuto dengan kekuatan penuh menyebab kan kabuto menderita luka dalam yang parah sebelum itu kabuto berasil melukai alteri jantung naruto diapun terjatuh tsunade lalu menghampirinya dan melakukan pemeriksaat alangkah kagetnya mendengar detak jantung semakin lemah

"kalo begini dia bisa mati" dia lalu membuka baju naruto dan memotong kaus dalamnya dia lalu berusaha menyembuhkan walaupun kenangan masa lalunya muncul bagai mana kekasihnya mati dengan cara yang hampir sama dengannya tanpa disangka kemauan untuk menyembuhkan berasil mengatasi traumanya

"percuma aku memotong alteri jantung nya" kata kabuto sebelum pingsan sedangkan itu tsunade masih berusaha sampai tak terasa dia mulai meneteskan air mata

**Konoha**

Kini terlihat ada dua orang wanita sedang bersih bersih rumah salah satunya tampak seperti ibu rumah tangga biasa berambut merah satunya anak yang beranjak remaja berambut biru gelab yang kini mulai dipanjangkan.

"Hinata bisa kau bantu menyeci piring" tanya kushina

"baik kaasan" jawab hinata mereka menyuci bersama sampai salah satu piring pecahmereka merasa firasat buruk

'aku harap naruto baik baik saja' batin mereka

"oe kalian kenapa" tanya minato

"tidak ada ada apa memang" jawab kushina

"bila hokage ke5 kembali sat pengumuman kita juga ikut sudah waktunya " kata minato

"baiklah" jawab istrinya

**Tempat naruto**

Air mata mengenai kalung naruto kondisi nya semakin parah detaknya semakin melemah itu membuat tsunade semakin kuatir pada bocah ini sedang kan di dalam pikiran naruto sedang terjadi sesuatu

**Alam bawah sadar naruto**

Kini dia berada di tempat seperti laut dengan langit biru sejauh mata memandang dia menelusuri tempat itu sampai dia menemui keanehan arena da melihat kakek yang mengambang di udara

"hem halo oji san boleh aku bertanya tempat apa ini" tanya naruto

"akirnya kau datang naruto" kakek itu berbali dia memiliki tanduk di kepala berjumplah 2 berambut perak avak acakan #muka rikudo mengenakan jubah dengan magatama di lehernya berjumlah 9 dipunggungjuga

"bagai mana kau tau namaku" tanya lagi

"perkenalkan aku Hogoromo otsuka atau rikudo sannin pendiri dunia sinobi orang yang mengajarkan cakra"jelasnya

"rikudo sannin kenapa kau ada di sini dan tempat apa ini kau belom menjawabnya"kata naruto

"ini alam bawah sadarmu tepatnya aku kesini ingin memberimu tugas" jawabnya

"tugas apa"

"aku ingin kau menyelamatkan para biju karena akan ada kekacauan dimasa depat dan ku ingin kau membuat kedamaian di dunia shinobi ini "jawabnya

"akan kulakukan tapi apa aku sudah dapat melakukannya apa aku dapat melakukannya"katanya bimbang

"aku akan menurunkan kekuatanku padamu sekarang tutup matamu"dia meletakkan tangan di kepala naruto dengan itu kenangan dan ilmu rikudo masuk kedalam naruto dia kini berada dimodus rikudo

"sekarang naruto buka matamu"perintahnya mata nya kini rinega tapi masih berubah kini berunah lagi matanya ada pola seperti saringgan 3 tomoe yang masing masing ujung menyatu tapi berwarna biru bukan merah

"tampaknya mata tuhan telah bangkit " kata rikudo

"mata tuhan " tanya nya

"ya kamirengan itu lebih kuat dari rinegan kau sekarang memiliki cakra tak terbatas mata itu hanya muncul 9000 tahun sekali dan hanya satu orang saja"jelasnya

"jadi begituya "

"aku minta padamu untuk sekarang kau sembunyikan kekuatanmu dulu dan kuharap kau bisa memenuhi tugasmu"dengan itu rikudo sannin menghilang

Kembali dengan tsunade kini dia mulai bahagia karena sedikit demi sedikit detak jantung mulai normal lagi selang beberapa waktu detak jantungnya kembali normal dan dia bernapas lega orochimaru melihat kesempatan dia mengeluarkan kusanagi lalu menyerang naruto tapi di lindungi oleh tsunade dia lalu dihajar habis habisan dia dan kabuto memutuskan untuk mundur.

"kau tak apa apa tsunade bagai mana dengan dia "kata jiraiya memegangi rusuknya yang patah dengan cekatan tsunade lalu mengobatinya

"tak apa dia molai stabil kondisinya setelah ini kita kembali ke desa ini peprintah Hokage" katanya sambil tersenyum begitu juga jiraiya.

SKIP

Kini mereka berada sekitar 2 km dari desa dengan santai mereka menuju desa perjalanan terasa ramai karena ulah naruto dan jiraiya yang selalu debat

"kalian ini ribut saja" desah tsunade

"oe Baa san aku boleh minta sesuatu" pintanya

" apa itu" jawabnya

"aku ingin kau menyembuhkan teman temanku"pintanya

"baik aku sendiri yang menangani teman temanmu"

"terimakasih " gerbang desa sudah di depan kini terdengar tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari penduduk desa untuk menyambut mereka

**Kantor hokage**

Kini terlihat sarutobi hiruzen yang terlihat cengar cengir sendiri membayangkan sesuatu entah apa itu dia kembali normal karena ketukan pintu dengan suara yang dibuat normal menyuruh mereka masuk kini rombongan jiraya tinggal memberi laporan

"misi sukses walau ada gangguan dari ular"katanya

"jadi misi ini naik menjadi S rank ya maaf membuatmu melakukan ini naruto kalo di hitung kau melakukan 2 misi S rank"katanya dan itu membuat tsunade dan sizune tercengan

"sensei apa maksutmu dia hanya gannin" katanya protes dari tsunade

" uniknya misinya berubah sendiri aku tak memberinya,baik peresmianmu besok tsu chan" katanya sambil tersenyum setelah itu ada kilat kuning di ruangan

"lama tak ketemu sensei" kata suara yang tsunade kenal saat berbalik alangkah terkejutnya dia

"minato kushina kami sama apa lagi kejutan yang engko berikan padaku" dia tak habis pikir dengan semua kejadian ini.

"kami kesini untuk memberi tau besok kami akan mengumumkan kalo kami kembali dan siapa sebenarnya naruto"jelas minato

Kini hari yangdi tunggu tunggu telah datang warga konoha berkumpul untuk pelantikan hokage ke 5 mereka setelah dilantik dia memberi pengumuman bahwa ada kejutan dengan itu minato dan kushina keluar kerumunan mulai riuh menyerukan bahwa hokage mereka telah kembali setelah itu minato dan kushina mengungkap kejadian penyerangan kyuby atau kurama setelah mendengar terjadi acara menangis masal menyesali perbuatan masa lalunya pada sosok itu

"sekarang kami perkenalkan anak kami Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" terdengar untaian kata maaf dari para penduduk desa saat naruto menuju depat audien

"tenang aku sudah memaaf kan kalian semua mungkin lian berpikir kenapa aku tidak berubah menjadi seperti garra dari suna jawabnya gampang karena di desa ini masih ada yang berharga bagiku"dengan itu dia kembali dilanjutkan dengan tsunade,acara pun berahir merekapun bubar desa memandang naruto lebih hormat karena mereka tau sekarang kebenaran

**Hutan kematian**

Kini naruto berada di tengah hutan sedang berlatih mata barunya terlihat beberapa pohon tumbang karena jutsu naruto

"sekarang aku paham penggunaat sinratense dan batsoten membutuhkan interfal sesuai kekuatan pakainya oh aku sudah lama tidak bertemu kurama" dengan tu dia masuk pikirannya

"lama tidak bertemu"

"**mau apa kau dari mana kau mendapat mata itu"** tanya rubah itu

"anggap saja hadiah aku kemari ingin mengubah tempat ini" dengan jentikan jari tempat itu berubah menjadi hutan dengan pantai ditengah hutan ada pohon yang sangat besar gerbang menghilang segel kini ada di leher kurama

"**lumayan dengan ini aku bisa melemaskan kakikukau datang ada alasan lainkan"**kata kurama

"iya"

-___**TO BE CONTINUE**__**-**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kini naruto berada di tengah hutan sedang berlatih mata barunya terlihat beberapa pohon tumbang karena jutsu naruto

"sekarang aku paham penggunaat sinratense dan batsoten membutuhkan interfal sesuai kekuatan pakainya oh aku sudah lama tidak bertemu kurama" dengan tu dia masuk pikirannya

"lama tidak bertemu"

"**mau apa kau dari mana kau mendapat mata itu"** tanya rubah itu

"anggap saja hadiah aku kemari ingin mengubah tempat ini" dengan jentikan jari tempat itu berubah menjadi hutan dengan pantai ditengah hutan ada pohon yang sangat besar gerbang menghilang segel kini ada di leher kurama

"**lumayan dengan ini aku bisa melemaskan kakikukau datang ada alasan lainkan"**kata kurama

"iya" **NARUTO PUNYA OM MK**

"**apa alasan lain nya gaki"** tanya kurama

"aku ingin kita jadi patner dalam tugas yang di berikan kakek rikudo"jawab naruto Kurama tampak berpikir

"**baiklah aku akan jadi patnermu hal itu sebagai permintaan maafku " **jawabnya

"terimakasih kurama "

"**kita mulai darimana"**

"kita mulai dari menyelamatkan biju"jawabnaruto

"**apa mungkin itu gaki mengingat mereka ada di 5 desa besar pasti mereka di jaga ketat belum di tambah kesetiaan mereka pada desa kalo mereka hilang pasti akan ada masalah baru lagi"**tanya kurama

"tenang aku punya ini" dengan itu dia menunjukan kaminegan pada kurama alang kah terkejutnya melihat mata itu

"**mata apa itu"** tanyanya

"mata tuhan mata yang lebih kuat dari rinnegan hanya muncul 9000 tahun sekali aku memang belum sepenuhnya menguasai mata ini kalo di buat persen mungkin baru 90%" jelas naruto

"**baiklah apa rencananya** " tanya kurama

"pertama aku sudah buat dimensi untuk menampung para jincuriki akan kubuat klon yang sangat mirib mereka dengan yin yang rilis sehingga akan sulit membedakan mereka disana meraka juga melatih bagai mana mengontrol biju setelah itu akan aku bentuk organisasi terdiri atas 9 jincuriki" terang nya

"**satu pertanyaan bagai mana kau keluar desa bagai mana dengan istri dan keluargamu"** kata kurama sambil menggoda

"itu dilakukan nanti dan aku belum punya istri ero kitsune sudah itu saja aku pergidulu"katanya dengan perempatan di kepalany dan di menghilang

Kini dia telah kembali dari bertemu kurama tak terasa hari telah agak sore dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedimensi buatannya melanjutkan pembuatan dimensi itu dia mendapatkannya dari mata tuhan saat kembali ternyata sudah malam dia memutuskan untuk pulang,menyusuri hutan pinggir desa akirnya dia sampai rumah barunya .

"aku pulang" dengan naada lelah dia mengucabkan salam

"selamatdatang naru chan" sapa ibunya

"oh sudah pulang ya "sapa ayahnya

"aku tidak ikut makan aku langsung istirahan saja"katanya setelah itu dia menuju kamar yang di tunjukan ibunya setelah masuk dia ambil pakean langsung mandi setelah selesai tanpa pikir panjang langsung tidur dia mengabaikan keanehan pada gulingnya,sedangkan di ruang keluarga

"hihi aku ingin tau reaksi mereka seperti apa di pagi hari" kata Kushina

"yaampun sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sayang" desah Minato atas kelakuan istrinya itu

"ini salah satu latihan Hinata agar dia lebih percaya diri dan aku ingin anak perempuan mereka juga cocok" jawabnya lalu muncul seringai iblis di minato

"terserah baik ayo kita buat adik perempuan untuk Naruto" dengan cepat dia gendeong kushina ala pengantin kekamar dan seterusnya hanya mereka ,tuhan, dan author yang tahu

**Pagi**

Pagi hari yang cerah walaupun suhu yang dingin tidak mengurangi kecerahan pagi di konoha tapi angin dingin mengganggu salah satu sosok yang ada di kamar keluarga namikaze

"dingin "guma Hinata lalumengeratkan pelukan pada sosok yang ada disampingnya "nyaman sekali" hal itu juga berlaku bagi naruto kesadaran tampaknya mulai menguasai mereka alangkah kagernya mereka melihat posisi sekarang sekarang hinata sedang memeluk naruto berbantalan tangan nya satu kata buat posisi mereka MESRA.

"maaf hinata aku taktau jika semalam itu kau" kata naruto

"tidak apa apa Narutokun"jawabnya '_jadi semalam aku tidur memeluk naruto kun'_ dengan wajah merah

"ayo kita turun tampaknya kaasan sudah menyiapkan makanan"ajak naruto mereka pun turun bersama

**Ruang makan**

Kini mereka duduk bersama untuk sarapan pagi tapi wajah naruto masam masih kesal dengan kejadian yang menimpanya satupikiran siapa pelakunya walaupun SEBENTAR dia tau

"kaasan aku tau kau dalang di balik ini kan"katanya

"dalang dalang apa" jawabnya sok polos sedangkan suaminya hanya pasrah

"kau kan yang merencanakan hinata tidur sekamar denganku"katanya

"ho itu kalo iya kenapa itu untuk kalian sebenarnya kau suka kan naru chan"wajah naruto langsung merah hinata jangan tanya lagi

"terserah lalu kenapa Hinata ada di sini"tanyanya

"kami melatihnya sebenarnya kami akan melatihmu ninjutsu juga besamanya tapi luka nya menghambatnya jadi kami belatih tak terlalu keras untuk sekarang kami bekerja di kepercayaan dirinya dulu"jawab Minato

"ho kalo begitu aku akan minta nenek untuk menyembuhkannya baik selamat makan"belum sempat dia makan sudah ada ketukan di pintu

"kalian lanjut makan aku yang buka pintu" kata naruto dia membuka pintu ternyata itu anbu

"ada apa " tanyanya

"Uzumaki Namikaze naruto kau di panggil hokage" kata anbu bermasker kucing

"baik aku kesana dalam 25 menit" jawapnya anbu pun menghilang

"ada apa naru chan"tanya ibunya

"aku harus menghadap hokage baik aku mandi dulu" beberapa menit dia sudah siap

"aku berangkat dulu"pamiitnya

"hati hati"

Sampainya dia dikantor ternyata disana ada Shikamaru juga mereka menunggu beberapa menit untuk kedatangan hokage mereka di ikuti oleh Hiruzen sarutobi

"ada apa Baa chan memanggil kami" tanyanya

"aku memanggil kemari untuk meresmikan pangkat chunnin untuk kalian" jawabnya

"bukannya ujian dibatalkan"tanya Shikamaru

"itu karena untuk Shikamaru karena penampilanmu saat ujian sudah mencerminkan chunnin"kata hiruzen

"sedang untuk Naruto karena beberapa prestasimu dan aku sudah melihat sendiri kemampuanmu kini kalian resmi menjadi chunnin ini rompi kalian"kata tsunade

"HAI" kata mereka

"kalian boleh bubar"dengan itu hanya Shikamaru yang pergi

"ada apa" tanya tsunade

"aku ada permintaan" katanya malu malu

"maukah kau menyembuhkan Hinata dia ada di rumahku kalo mau aku akan memberimu jutsu untuk mengalahkan dokumen"pinta dan tawarnya dan langsung ada yang memohon

"baik akan aku lakukan bahkan sampai sembuh jutsu apa itu" jawab tsunade

"kage bunshin nojutsu aku tunggu dirumah"jawab naruto setelah beberapa ratus meterdia mendengar suara

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM" teriak nya

**Jalanan**

Kini dia sedang menuju rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi teman temannya yang berada di rumah sakit dia memang belum sempat mengunjungi mereka karena sibuk

"bagai mana keadaan si alistebalya "gumanny

Kini dia sudah ada di resepsionis menanyakann ruang lee dan dia menunjukan kamar nomor 345 tanpa di beri arahan lokasi dia langsung menuju kesana di depan pintu dia mengetuk dan di persilahkan untuk masuk di dalam ternyata sudah ada guru Guy

"yo lee bagai mana oprasinya"katanya

"walaupun di awal sempat ragu tapi berahir sukses kini aku tinggal pemulihan saja Naruto kun" katanya sambil memberi senyumman dan jempol

"ngomong ngomong ada apa kemari naruto" tanya guru Guy

"selain mengunjungi aku mau Guy sensei mengajariku taijutsu menurutmu taijutsuapa yang cocok untukku karena akan kugabungkan dengan **futon: Bokushingu no kaze**" katanya

"baik tapi hm coba kupikir taijutsu apaya"kata Guy

"terimakasih"

"bagai mana kalo tinju naga kelihatannya itu cocok buatmu ini gulungannya kau hapalkan besok datang ke area 15 akan ku latih fisikmu"kata guy

"kukira sudah cukup aku pergi dulu by"

Setelah lee dia berniat mengunjungi sasuke karena ruangannya berada di ujung lorong tempat lee di rawat dalam perjalanan di memikirkan apa yang terjadi kalo taudia melampaui nya lagi dia sampai didepan pintu dan melihat sakura sedang mengupaskan apel dia pun masuk

"rupannya ada sakura chan di sini oe teme bagai mana keadaanmu" kata naruto sasuke tak menjawab dia hanya memandang dengan sharinggan memandang dengan iri

"kuanggap jawapnya tak apa apa"katanya

"Naruto kutantang kau untuk bertarung" bagai disambar petir mereka terkejut dengan tenang Naruto membuka pintu sebelum pergi dia berucap dengan dingin

"maaf aku tidak menerimanya lebih baik sembuhkan lukamu dulu"dengan itu dia pergi

"DOBE" teriak sasuke

"sudahlah sasukekun "saat mau menyuapi apel apel ditepis hingga jatuh Sasuke hanya memandang kepergian Naruto

Kini dia diluar rumah sakit niatnya ia ingin cepat pulang tapi karenna merasa di ikuti dia menoleh ternyata itu konohamaru yang hange menjadi batu tapi gagal karena risih di menyuruh untuk keluar\

"kau hebat bos bisa cepat tau dimana aku" katanya

"kau baka atau apa mana ada batu kotak sempurna ada apa kau mengikutiku"katanaruto

"aku ingin kau melatihku"pintanya

"heh kau masih kecil baik aku latih kau sebelum itu mau ikut ke ichiraku "ajaknya

"baik"mereka pun pergi kesana orang sekitar yang melihat berpilkir seperti adik kakak mereka sampai disana ternyata dia penggila ramen juga baru beberapa menit sudah ada setumpuk piring

"kenyangnya"kata mereka

"oe naruto bagai mana kabar orang tuamu" tanya tauchi

"baik memangkenapa"

"sudah lama mereka tidak kesini"jawabnya

"memang mereka sering kesini"

"Iya apa lagi ibumu dia sama gilanya seperti moster kalo berurusan dengan ramen" jawapnya

"oke kapan kapan kuajak kesini kami pergi dulu ini uangnya ayo konohamaru" mereka pun pergi ke lapangan pelatihan

"baik aku akan melatihmu pertama kita kuatkan fisikmu lari kelilingi lapangan ini 100x lalu pus up 100x cepat lakukan"perintahnya

"siap"dia pun melakukan apa yang naruto perintah sedangkan naruto duduk di batu sambil berteduh lari punsudah kini dilanjut dengan pus up tanpa disadar sudah tengah hari tak sengaja dia meliht hinata membawa keranjang menuju kearahnya

"apayang kau bawa hinata"tanya naruto

"ini aku membuat onigiri kata kaasan kau ada disini"jawab Hinata

"ho boleh anak itu ikut makan"kata naruto

"boleh aku bawa cukup banyak"katanya

"hey konohamaru istirahat cepat kemari"teriak naruto sampainya di dekat naruto di ambruk sambil terengah engah dia langsung memberi air minum dan itu langsung habis

"ini ada onigiri makanlah"kata naruto

"iya makanlah"timbal hinata setelah mengucapkan terimakasih mereka langsung makan saat gigitan pertama mata mereka berbinar merasakan enaknya masakan itu pujian pertma dari konohamaru dia pun ambil lagi

"kau akan jadi istri hebat suatu hari nanti hinata"pujian itu sukses membuat hinata memerah mereka makan sampai bekal habis dirasa istirahat cukup dia menyuruh konoha maru untuk pulang kini tinggal pasangan naruhina,terjadi keheningan sampai hinata buka suara

"Narutokun kau tampak sangat keren dengan rompi itu selamat telah menjadi chunnin" puji Hinata

"terimakasih atas pujiannya hinata"dengan itu naruto menjadikan paha hinata sebagai bantal sang empunya tersenyum setelah hidup bersama keluarga namikaze kepercayaan diri hinata sudah jauh berkembang kini dia berani membelai rambut naruto sedangkan hal itu bagai mantera yang memiliki daya sangat kuat bagi naruto untuk tidur.

"hinata" panggil naruto dia ambang tidurnya

"ada apa naruto kun" jawabnya

"kau pasti tambah cantik bila berambut panjang sama seperti kaa chan" dengan itu dia jatuh ke alam mimpi

"akan ku panjangkan rambutku Narutokun"jawabnya masih membelai nya

Tanpa disadari mereka interaksi mereka diawasi oleh tiga sosok dua laki laki satu perempuan yang mengawasi mereka di jarak kira kira limapuluh meter di balik pepohonan

"aw mereka romantis sekali" puji wanita berambut merah itu

"kalo dia macam macam dengan putriku kucincang dia "kata Hiazhi dengan overprotektif

"sekarang putrimu bagai permata hiashi sedikitlagi baik ayo kita pulang "kata minato dengan itu mereka menghilang.

Langitpun kini berubah menjadi jingga pertanda raja siang sudah menuju peraduannya tugasnya yangakan digantikan ratumalam narutopun terbangun dari tidurnyaa

"ternyata sudah sore lebih baik aku bawa hinata pulang kasian tak tega aku bangunkan dia" dengan itu dia menggendong dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkannya dia melompat dari satu pohon kepohon lain dalam tidurnya dia tersenyum bisa bersama orang yang dia sukai .

"**jadi kapan kau pergi naruto"** tanya kurama

"sebentar lagi dimensiku kan selesai setelah itu kita pergi"jawabny

"**kau tidak meninggalkan sesuatu sebagai tanda perpisahan untuk gadismu itu"** tanya kurama

"itu sudah siap kau bisa melihatnya sendiri"

"**kapan kau oh benar matamu"**kata kurama

"hehe baguskan"jawabnaruto dia memberikan hinata kalung modelnya sama seprti kalungnya tapi itu berwarna amestis seperti matanya dia pun mempercepat supaya sampai rumah dia langsung menaruh Hinata di kamar

"bagai mana harimu naru"tanya ibunya

"baik oh apa nenek sudah mengobati hinata"tanya naruto

"ya tinggal 2 atau 1 kali lagi sembuh sekarang ayo lanjut latihan fuinjutsu nya kau cepat juga belajar ini sekarang kau sudah mendekati gegel master"kata ayahnya

"baik ayo lanjut"dia berlatih sampai larutmalam setelah selesai dia memutuskan untuk menyusul hinata tidur

(untuk perginya sasuke sama seperti canon"

Pada pagi hari rumah shikamaru sudah di ketuk oleh salah seorang anbu yang dikirim oleh hokage

"ada apa hoam"katanya sambil menguap

"kau di perintah untuk menghadap hokage"setelah itu dia hilang

"merepotkan ibu aku pergi dulu"dengan itu dia menuju kantor hokage diapun telah sampai dalam beberapa menit

"ada apa hokage sama"katanya

"semalam sasuke uchiha meninggalkan desa kau bentuk tim pengejar untuk mengejarnya kau sebagai ketuanya"perintahnya

"baik aku butuh beberapa orang terutama dia" jawabnya setelah menerima persetujuan dia langsung menuju rumah timnya pertama kerumah naruto

"oh anak shikaku ada apa"tanyaminato

"pagi Kushina sama Minato sama bisa bertemu dengan naruto"

"baik akan kupanggilkan "kata Kushina memanggil teriak tepatnya lalu naruto turun mereka meninggalkan dia dengan shikamaru

" oh shika tumben pagi pagi ada apa "tanya nya

"kita dapat misi lebih baik cepat minya membawa sasuke kedeesa dia pergi tadi malam"katanya diakiri teriakan naruto

"dasar tak berguna tunggu beberapa menit shikamaru"dia langsung bergegas mengambil rompi dan jubah sagenya di lemaritak lupa dengan gulungannya (makai jubahnya sama di roud to ninja) dan beberapa senjata kini dia siap tempur

"ada apa narutokun "kata hinata kuatir karena melihat sorot mata naruto

"ada misi kau dirumah saja "jawabnya sambil mengikat ikat kepalanya

" boleh kutau misi apa naru" tanya ibuya

"hanya misi ringan" jawabnya dengan senyum setelah menyambar sebuah roti dia langsung melesat pergi

"siapa lagi shika"tanya nya dia tak menjawab malah memberikan sebuah kantung berisi keripik tela dimakan sampai satu yang terahir dan itu memancing sang penghuni rumah untuk kelujar

"tak akan kubiarkan gigitan terahir ini kuserahkan"tapi dia merasa ada yang menyerang dengan cepat dia memakanya

"kau kurang cepat akamaru" kata tuannya

"hadeh kalian ada ada saja siapa lagi "keluh Naruto

"Neji kita butuh dia "kata nya

"eh kenapa tidak hinata dia kan serumah dengan naruto"tanya choji di sela menuju tempat neji

"karena kalo kuajak aku bisa mati di hajar dia"katanya sambil menunjuk naruto

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"hanya misi ringan" jawabnya dengan senyum setelah menyambar sebuah roti dia langsung melesat pergi

"siapa lagi shika"tanya nya dia tak menjawab malah memberikan sebuah kantung berisi keripik tela dimakan sampai satu yang terahir dan itu memancing sang penghuni rumah untuk kelujar

"tak akan kubiarkan gigitan terahir ini kuserahkan"tapi dia merasa ada yang menyerang dengan cepat dia memakanya

"kau kurang cepat akamaru" kata tuannya

"hadeh kalian ada ada saja siapa lagi "keluh Naruto

"Neji kita butuh dia "kata nya

"eh kenapa tidak hinata dia kan serumah dengan naruto"tanya choji di sela menuju tempat neji

"karena kalo kuajak aku bisa mati di hajar dia"katanya sambil menunjuk naruto

_**NARUTO MILIK MK_**

Kini mereka menuju ke kediaman hyuga perjalanan tidak butuh lama bagi mereka setelah menemukan Neji mereka dapat perintah untuk berkumpul di gerbang utama desa shika dan Naruto berangkat dulu karena mereka sudah siap,beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudaah berkumpul ternyata di sana sudah ada lee dan sakura yang sedang menangis.

"naruto ini permintaan seumur hidupku tolong bawa kembali sasuke" katanya sambil mengusap air mata sedangkan Naruto tampak berpikir.

"akan ku lakukan semampuku tapi bila dia tidak mau kembali dengan cara baik maka jangan salahkan aku bila dia kembali sudah jadi mayat " jawabnya tanpa memandang sakura yang syok berat.

"Naruto-kun berjuanglah maaf aku tidak bisa ikut" kata lee.

"kalian sudah siap ayo berangkat" kata Shikamaru

Kini mereka berangkat Shikamaru juga menjelaskan strategi yang digunakan mereka akan berada di formasi lurus dimana paling depan adalah Kiba dan akamaru itu untuk mengetahui apa ada perangkap atau tidak,dilanjut naruto dia bertugas untuk pelindung dia bisa menggunakan bunsin untuk menghalau musuh ,dilanjut shikamaru ditengah untuk mengatur serangan,lalu choji debagai pertahanan di belakang membantu neji.

"oe teman teman bawa ini" kata choji menyerahkan masing masing kantung berisi pil.

"apa ini choji" tanya kiba

"pil chakra bisa membantu kalian dalam bertarung tapi hati hati jangan berlebihan" terang choji

"teman teman aku mencium bau darah hati hati" peringat kiba

"neji" perintah shikamaru,neji langsung mengaktipkan byakugan

"ada pertempuran di depan ayo cepat"

Kini mereka mempercepat gerakan dan tiba di lokasi ternyata itu kelompok genma yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan tubuh penuh luka mereka menghampiri mereka.

"apa yang terjadi " tanya Naruto

"kami baru saja bertarung dengan anak buah Orochimru" dengan itu dia pingsan

"apa yang harus kita lakukan" tanya neji

"kita lanjutkan misi aku akan memanggil katak untuk membawa mereka" kata naruto kalu memanggil gamahiro

"aku terlalu canggung dengan hal ini,apa ada yang bisa saya bantu" tanya gamahiro

"cepat bawa mereka ke konoha untuk di obati" perintah naruto pergi dengan kelompoknya begitu pula gamahiro

Terdengar ketukan pintu di kediaman Namikaze yang membuka pintu adalah Kushina ternyata yang berkunjung adalah Tsunade,semenjak di beritahu bagai mana menaklukkan dokumen dia bisa bebas berjalan jalan di konoha bahkan bisa membantu rumah sakit kalo ada keadaan darurat.

"oh Tsunade-sama ada apa" kata Kushina

"aku kesini untuk mengobati Hinata menyelesaikan yang kemarin" jawabnya

"silahkan masuk akan kupanggildia" dengan itu dia memanggil hinata

"oh Hokage-sama maaf membuat anda menunggu" kata Hinata

"tak apa ayo kita mulai" pengobatan membutuhkan beberapa menit dan sekarang sudah selesai Tsunaden mengerutkan kening melihat kalung yang ada di hinata

"Hinata kau dapat darimana kalung itu" tanya nya

"kalung ini aku dapat dari Naruto awalnya aku menolak, dia bilang tak usah di lepas ini cocok untukku memang ada apa Hokage sama" terangnya .

"tidak sekarang kau sudah sembuh tak kusangka anak itu bisa romantis juga" kata Tsunade hinata tidak tau kalo kalung yang dia pakai sama dengan kalung milik naruto kalo di jual setara 3 gunung emas pikir wanita itu.

Kini kelompok pengejar tampak mempercepat pergerakan mereka hal ini karena Neji sudah melihat target mereka yang sedang beristirahat dan Neji mengenali mereka mereka adalah para anak buah Orochimaru yang membuat kubah pelindung saat invansi.

"shikamaru tanpaknya sasuke ada di dalam tong" kata Neji sambil menmatikan byakugan.

"baik kita serang tiba tiba" perintah shikamaru

Mereka sampai di tujuan namun rencana tidak berjalan lancar ternyata mereka tau dan langsung terkurung didalam kubah tanah milik Jirobo yang menyerap chakra mereka dengan cepat

"haha kalian takbisa kabur nikmati saja kematian kalian" kata jirobo.

Sedangkan didalam kubah tampak shikamaru sedang berpikir keras dia mengabaikan hinaan yang di berikan oleh musuh diluar,sedangkan Choji sudah mendidih sedari tadi akhirnya dia mendapat ide terjadi negosiasi antara jirobo dan Shikamaru itu hanya pengalihan mereka berasil menjebol kubah saat mereka mau bertarung tim shika di hentikan oleh Choji.

"kalian pergi saja biar dia aku yang urus ini akan memper efektif waktu" kata Choji

"apa kau yakin choji" tanya shikamaru

"ya percayalah padaku aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada orang ini"jawabnya

"baik pastikan kau menyusul kami" peringat Naruto

Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan Choji selang beberapa saat pertarungan di mulai Jirobo menghina Choji habis habisan untuk memberi serangan mental pertarungan sangat sengit sampai memaksa Choji menggunakan pil dari klannya awalnya dia hanya memakan yang hijau kekuatanya bertambah 10x dari sebelumnya ,tapi itu tidak cukup pada akirnyaa dia memakan pil warna merah.

"kau melakukan kesalahanbesar" katanya sambil menginjak tubuh Jirobosayap chakera berubah menyelimutitangan choji

"dari mana kekuatan ini"

"kau memanggilku gendut,memakan suapan terahirku,tapi yang paling parah kau menghina sahabatku rasakan ini serangan terahirku" di barengi suara Jirobo choji memukulnya sampai membuat kawah kira kira berdiameter 30meter

"sial pilnya bereaksi maaf aku tidak bisa menyusul kalian" dengan itu kesadarannya menghilang

Sementara itu di kelompok pengejar laju shikamaru terhenti karena seekor kupu kupu biru terbang melewatinya dia merasakan perasaan aneh mengenai choji

"ada apa Shikaamaru" tanya kiba

"aku merasa ada sesuatu dengan choji semoga dia tidak menggunakan pil itu"

"pil apa " tanya Naruto

"pil yang bisa memberi kekuatan berkali kali lipat ada tiga warna merah,kuning,hijau bila Choji memakannya salahsatunya tapi itu beresiko"terang nya

"tenang saja dia sudah berjanji akan menyusul kita" kata Naruto sambil membuat tanda dan hal itu di ikuti oleh teman setimnya.

Mereka kembali dapat mengejar kini shikamaru berubah menjadi jirobo tapi di ketahuan terjadi pertempuran lawan mereka sekarang adalah kidomaru neji yang melawannya sekarang

Kidomaru mengalami kesulitan bertarung di jarak pendek karena byakugan neji dan jyuken,dia memilih dari jarak jauh dan beberapa pengamatan dia menemukan titik buta milik neji

"dengan ini mati kau"dia melepaskan anak panah Neji tau hal itu dan membiarkannya mengenainya dia langsung menyalurkan chakera kedalam benang dan masuk kedalam kidomaru

"tidak kau yang mati" dengan itu kidomaru kalah .

"maaf aku tidak bisa menyusul kalian"dengan itu dia menutup mata di barengi dengan burung elang yang terbang menjatuhkan sehelai bulu

Pertempuran kiba dan akamaru berhalih memisahkan sakon dan ukon mereka mengaktifkan segel kutukan tingkat 2 yang membuat mereka terlalu kuat buat kiba dan akamaru,kini sakon menempel pada kiba dia menusuk dirinya sen diri dan berasil melepaskan orang parasit itu.

"sial akamaru terluka aku harus mundur" dengan itu dia masuk kesungai.

Kini kiba telah berada dalam ambang kematian karena dia telah di temukan dia menunggu serangan terahir yang mengakiri hidupnya tapi tak kunjung datang saat membuka mata dia di lindungi oleh boneka

"heh lawan yang merepotkan"kata kankuro

"kau ninja suna"kata kiba

"tenang kita teman"kata kankuro

Terjadi pertarungan mereka mencoba menempel pada kankuro tapi ternyata itu boneka mereka berhasil tertangkap salah satu boneka kankuro menjadi penjara sedangkan yang lain menjadi eksekutor sekarang mereka sudah mati .

"terima kasih atas bantuannya bagai mana kau bisa menemukanku" tanya nya

"anggap saja keberuntungan" katanya

Shikamaru,walaupun dia terkenal jenius dia kesusahan melawan tayuya walaupun kagemani no jutsu berhasil tapi dia kalah kuat yang pasti dia mulai kelelahan.

"merepotkan "keluhnya sambil berusaha mencekik tayuya yang sekarang berubah seperti moster

"menyerah saja biar aku membunuhmu" katanya

Adu kekuatan mereka berlangsung cukup lama tapi stamina Shikamaru memang kalah dia menydari sesuatu yang datang reflak dia melepas jutsunya dan langsung lompat kebelakang naas Tayuya terlambat dia terhempas karena jutsu angin.

"kalah dari wanita lagi menyedihkan" kata suara wanita itu

"terserah untung kau datang temari" kata shikamaru

"dia lumayan rasakan ini" temari lalu mengipaskan tayuya pepohonan pun ikut terpotong bersamanya (maaf saya lupa nama jutsunya).

"bagai mana kalian bisa sampai kemari" tanya nya

"kami di utus Hokage karena ada kodok yang membawa beberapa jonnin yang terluka parah,kebetulan kami ada disana selain itu kami di perintahkan untuk menarik mundur kalian" terangnya

"ho begit"

Kini naruto sedang mengejar sasuke yang sudah keluar dari tong dia memanggil namanya berkali kali tapi dia tidak merespon kini mereka sampai di sebuah air terjun disana ada dua patung pendiri desa konoha ,sasuke berhenti di atas patung madara dan berbalik alangkah kagetnya saat melihat sasuje separuh wajah sudah tertutup segel kutukan matanya juga ikut berubah.

"oe...teme kembali kau kedesa."kata Naruto

"itu akan menghambat ku merih tujuanku kau lihat kekuatan ini,kekuatan yang begitu besar ini melancarkan tujuanku"jawabnya

"Baka..ular itu hanya memanfaatkan tubuhmu saja"jawap naruto

"aku tidak perduli"jawabnya

"kalo itu keinginanmu sasuke jangan salahkan aku karena aku menggunakan kekerasan ayo kita akiri yang waktu itu"

Dengan itu Naruto maju menyerang sasuke,dia melancarkan serangan berupa pukulan sasuke juga tapi berasil mereka tepis karena gagal sasuke melakukan tendangan berputar dan berasil mengenai sisi kiri kepala Naruto,takmau kalah Naruto lalu menendang sasuke dan berasil mengenai rusuk kiri dan dilanjut berputar mengenai wajahnya,pertarungan taijutsu berlangsung alot tak ada yang mau nenyerah.

"cih...dia bertambah kuat karena segel itu" kata naruto

"kau sudah merasakannya kekuatan ini **katon:gokaryu no jutsu" ** dengan itu Sasuke mengeluarkan bola api besar kenarutodengan sigap dia menghindarinya

"jangan remehkan aku teme **kage bunshin no jutsu" **dengan itu keluar sekitar 200 tiruan Naruto menyerang sasuke tapi ada 3 bunshin yang bersembunyi,tampak sasuke kualahan menghadapinya namun,sagel sekarang menyebar membuat sasuke 2x lebih kuat dia berasil menang dari bunshin.

"hebat juga kau teme rasakan ini **futon: Bokushingu no kaze" dengan itu ** naruto meluncurkan tinju angin kearah sasuke beberapa pukulan ada yang meleset dan mengenai tebing yang membuat longsor atau kabah,tapi dua pukulan ada yang mengenai sasuke dan membuatnya terpental, tapi dia langsung bangkit sekarang menyerang naruto dengan chidori naruto lalu meluncurkan **futon: Bokushingu no kaze **dan itu berbenturan dengan chidori mengakibatkan kawah mereka berdua lalu terpental.

"kuakui kau setara denganku dobe"katanya angkuh sambil terengah engah .

"ho begitu tapi maaf sasuke itu masih jauh dan aku tidak menerimanya" kata naruto mata sasuke melebar syok karena dia menyadari satuhal dari situasi,Naruto belum menunjukan tanda kelelahan dan matanya sudah berubah menjadi mata katak menunjukan bahwa dia berada di sage mode

"**oe gaki cepat habisi dia"** kata kurama

'tidak aku ingin memberinya pelajaran'kata Naruto sambil tersenyum iblis

"**ho begitu "** kata kurama paham

Sasuke semakin marah,tanda kutukan merespon itu dan berubah menjadi tahap 2 kini kulit sasuke sudah menjadi abu menjadi panjang ,ada tanda di dahinya,tumbuh tangan di punggungnya yang terbalut kulit tipis bisa di katakan sasuke sekarang seperti iblis ditambah saringan yang sudah matang.

"dengan ini mati kau" kata sasuke dengan chidori yang berwarna hitam menuju Naruto kecepatannya juga ikut bertambah,untung bagi naruto dia berada di sagemode dan beberapa bantuan dari kurama dia bisa menghindarinya

Naruto kini dia semakin serius ,dia menyerang sasuke dengan tinju katak memanfaatkan senjutsu dan berhasil membuat sasuke kualahan walaupun dalam bentuk itu dia mulai brutal menyerang sasuke tapi sagemode naruto sudah mencapai batas.

"sudahlah menyerah sasuke"perintah Naruto

"tak akan pernah" dengan itu dia membuat chidori hitamlagi walaupun dia sudah mencapai batas.

"kalo itu keinginanmu ayo akiri permainan ini" dengan tu sudah ada rasenggan seukuran 2x dari bola basket,mereka lalu mengadu jutsu.

Dari tampat pertarungan Naruto dan sasuke terlihat minato dan Kakashi yang bergegas ketempat itu namun sebuah pilar cahaya menghentikan langkah mereka sebentar

"sensei apa itu" tanya kakashi

"aku tidak tau,ayo cepat kakashi"kata minato mereka langsung pergi lagi.

"ini buruk"kata pakub

"ada apa"kata kakashi

"bila hujan kita kehilangan mereka"kata pakun

'aku haraap tidak terjadi hal buruk Naruto tunggu ayah' pikir minato

mereka lalu mengadu jutsu antara chidori dan rasenggan saat dua jutsu kuat itu saling bertemu terjadi bola chakra yang semakin membesar merusak sekitar dan berahir menjadi pilar cahaya,setelah itu nampak sasuke yang tergeletak di tanah.

"aku menang teme"kata naruto terengaAH engah

"**jadi kau akan pergi sekarang "**tanya kurama

"iya"katanya singkat Naruto lalu meninggalkan ikat kepala,jubah sagenya dan gulungan di tempat itu

"**sebagai awal apa yang kita lakukan"**

"kumpulkan biju dan kirim mereka kedimensiku"portal di mensi sudah terbentuk di depan naruto

"**terserah kau "** dengan itu mereka hilang meninggalkan sasuke

Minato dan Kakashi terkejut dengan kondisi lembah kematian yang sekarang hancur ,satuhal yang dapat menjelaskan semua ini karena pertarungan tingkat tinggi mereka lalu menyisir tempat itu mereka menemukan sasuke.

"pakun cari dimana naruto'perintah kakashi

"maaf hujan telah menghapus baunya"

"apa apa benar itu kalo begitu cari yang tersisa dari anakku" kata minato

"sensei aku menemukan ini" kata kakashi menyerahkan ikat kepala,jubah dan gulir milik naruto

"Kakashi sebaiknya kita bawa bocah ini kembali kedesa"kata Minato dingin mereka lalu pergi ke desa dengan Hiraishi

Suasana rumah sakit konoha tidak seperti biasanya kini lebih ramai karena mempersiapkan peralatan untuk merawat luka tim pengejar sasuke Tsunade dan Shizune turun langsung dalam pengobatan selain itu tampak Hinata dan Kushina yang kawatir.

"Kaa-san bagai mana dengan naruto-kun" kata hinata

"tenang dia kuat pasti tidak akan terjadi apa apa"kata Kushina menenangkan Hinata walau dia merasa hal yang sama

Dua pasien datang ternyata itu neji dan choji yang langsung di masukan keruang UGD karena menerima luka yang parah di lanjut kiba kemudian shikamaru yang mengalami jari patah dia lalu di berondong pertanyaan dari hinata.

"dimana naruto-kun Shkamaru "tanya hinata shikamaru hanya diam

"maaf aku tidak tau kita tunggu tim yang satunya "katanya sambil tertunduk

Takselang beberapa lama tim Minato membawa sasuke dan langsung menyerahkannya pada perawat dengan wajah tertunduk dia menghampiri istrinya .

"maaf"suara minato semakin mengecil karena menahan isak

"apa yang terjadi dimana anak kita mina-kun"kata Kushina sambil terisak

"maafkan kami kushina-san Hinata –chan"dengan itu kakashi memberikan ikat kepala,jubah,dan gulir milik naruto,kushina dan hinata mulai menangis dan pingsan

Dengan cepat Kushina di tangkap minato dan hinata di tangkap shikamaru mereka lalu meletakkan di kamar yang kosong untuk beristirahat.

"yondaime-sama maaf aku gagal dalam misi ini"kata Shikamaru sambil terisak

"kau tidk gagal kau menjalankan tugas dengan baik"kata Minato

"tapi dibanding yang lain aku menerima luka yang paling ringan aku merasa gagal" kata Shikamaru

"tidak kau berhasil ini bukti kepemimpinanmu mungkin tanpa dirimu mereka sudah mati "kata minato dengan itu Shikamaru mulai tenang

__**bersambung**__

Halo semua kurama no yokay kembali,maaf lama up nya oh yang menjalankan ibadah puasa semoga bisa sampai lebaran dan di beri kekuatan

Untuk pembaca yang sempat minta lemon hehe kapan kapan kubuatin

Yah segini dulu maaf kalo ada kesalahan . kurama pergi dulu by


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"maaf"suara minato semakin mengecil karena menahan isak

"apa yang terjadi dimana anak kita mina-kun"kata Kushina sambil terisak

"maafkan kami kushina-san Hinata –chan"dengan itu kakashi memberikan ikat kepala,jubah,dan gulir milik naruto,kushina dan hinata mulai menangis dan pingsan

Dengan cepat Kushina di tangkap minato dan hinata di tangkap shikamaru mereka lalu meletakkan di kamar yang kosong untuk beristirahat.

"yondaime-sama maaf aku gagal dalam misi ini"kata Shikamaru sambil terisak

"kau tidk gagal kau menjalankan tugas dengan baik"kata Minato

"tapi dibanding yang lain aku menerima luka yang paling ringan aku merasa gagal" kata Shikamaru

"tidak kau berhasil ini bukti kepemimpinanmu mungkin tanpa dirimu mereka sudah mati "kata minato dengan itu Shikamaru mulai tenang

-** NARUTO MILIK OM MK -**

Sedangkan di suatu tempat terlihat sosok lelaki pirang sedang berbicara dengan sosok rubah berekor sembilan yang sekarang seukuran kucing sedang berada di pundak lelaki itu,mereka memandang konoha sampai rubah membuka pembicaraan.

"**gaki kenapa kau mengeluarkanku"** tanya kurama

"kenapa kau tak suka"

"**tidak aku kaget saja kau tidak mati karena bagi jinchuriki bila biju di keluarkan maka akan mati"** herannya

"kau lupa,aku mendapat apa dari Rikudo-jiji dan kaminegan hm teman" jawabnya

"**apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang lain"** tanya kurama

"ini juga termasuk rencana"

"**hey,apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengunjungi wanitamu"** tanya kurama sambil menggoda.

"lain kali saja ,belum saatnya baik ayo mulai "katanya sambil tersenyum

Sementara itu di konoha sudah memakan waktu beberapa hari kini sudah satu setengah bulan dari misi tersebut kini,diruang sidang sasuke akan menerima akibat dari perbuatannya dia berada di tengah ruangan,di kawal dua anbu dengan tangan di borgol, yang memimpin langsung adalah hokage.

"baik,kita mulai sidang"kata Tsunade

Sebagai pengadil adalah para dewan,tapi ada yang aneh kenapa dewan sipil juga ikut,dewan shinobi terdiri dari para pemimpin klan yang menempati posisi adalah hyuga,aburame,inujuka,yamanaka,akimichi,nara,namikaze-uzumaki (yang di wakili minato).

"Uchiha sasuke ninja konoha pangkat gennin telah melakukan kesalahan besar,berupa pembelotan dan melukai sesama ninja konoha yang mengakibatkan hilangnya salah satu anggota tim pengejar"kata shikaku membacakan dakwaan.

"mana mungkin Uchiha sama melakukan hal itu ,dia pasti di kendalikan"bentak keras dari dewan sipil yang membentak adalah Haruno mabuki ibu sakura

"dari penyelidikan tidak membuktikan dia di kendalikan" kata Hiashi menahan emosi dia sudah menahan emosi sedari tadi karena melihat sasuke,karena ulahnya putrinya jadi menangis karena kehilangan orang yang disayang.

"mana mungkin kami meminta dia di bebaskan dari semua tuduhan" katanya angkuh sasuke tersenyum tipis karena ada yang membela, minato yang sedari tadi diam ikut bersuara

"maaf hokage sama,bukanya sudah jelas tertulis di perjanjian kalo sipil tidak mengurusi masalah shinobi dan buat apa mereka di sini" kata minato datar

"kau benar minato anbu bawa mereka keluar dengan ini dewan sipil di bubarkan dan bawa mereka ke ibiki " perintah tsunade terdengar teriakan tak setuju,pada akirnya sidang dimulai lagi

"dengn ini sidang dimulai lagi,sasuke kau di jatuhi hukuman penjara dan jaringan chakra serta kekegenkaimu di segel" kata shikaku

"mana mungkin,kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini aku Uchiha elit ka-"sebelum menyelesaikan ucapan minato sudah menempatkan fuinjutsu padanya dan dia pingsan

Sementara itu di kediaman Namikaze,atau tepatnya di suatu kamarnya terlihat sosok gadis yang sedang menangis memeluk suatu jubah berlambang api hitam di bawahnya ,matanya sembab karena di gunakan untuk menangis terlalu banyak.

"hinata makan malam sudah siap" kata Kushina dia tau apa yang di rasakan hinata

"aku sudah makan tadi kaa-san"katanya

"baiklah jangan tidur terlalu malam"dengan itu Kushina pergi.

Kushina tau sekarang Hinata sedang hancur,karena dia kehilangan sosok yang dia kagumi bahkan cintai,dirinya sendiri juga merasakan hal sama karena kehilangan anak satu satunya yang kini entah dimana dan kondisinya tak tau, tak terasa hampir tengah malam kenangan waktu itu kembali dimana saat naruto mengunjunginya.

"Naruto-kun waktu itu juga,kemana dirimu"lirihnya sambil memeluk jubah milik naruto

"aku tak kemana-kemana" jawab sebuah suara hinata langsung terbelalak mendengar suara itu,dia pun berbalik

"naru...to kun"katanya dan di balas senyum oleh nya

"jangan menangis,kau tampak jelek"godanya sambil mengusap air mata.

"kau kemana...HiK...aku senang kau kembali" isaknya sambil memeluknya

"maaf tapi waktuku tidak banyak" katanya

"apa maksutmu" kagetnya

"aku datang Cuma menghiburmu walaupun Cuma sebentar" jawabnya

"kalo mau menghiburku tetaplah di sampingku,selamanya " pintanya sambil membelai pipi bergaris milik naruto

"suatu saat pasti ,nah sebagai hadiah isi dari gulunganku taukan gulungan yang aku bawa waktu itu itu jadi milikmu ,dan kuberikan jubahku ini,ini jubah khusus tinggal alirkan chakra akan berubah motifnya sesukamu soal ukuran bisa menyesuaikan pengguna" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum .

"baiklah akan aku lakukan" jawap hinata yang entah kenapa ia mulai mengantuk saat melihat Naruto bercahaya

" waktuku sudah habis selamat tinggal HIME jaga dirimu jadilah kuat,ingat ucapanku waktu itu kau tambah cantik jika berambut panjang"dia kini dengan ciuman ke hinata Naruto pun menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya

Sementara itu di dimensi Naruto kurama tampak tertawa sampai perutnya sakit,bukan hanya dia bahkan Matatabi Gyuki beserta jinchurikinya ikut juga,sedangkan apa yang terjadi dengan tokoh utama kita .

"kalian bisa diam"teriaknya sambil di keningnya ada perempatan.

"**maaf naruto-kun kami tak habis pikir"** jawab Matatabi yang mulai mereda

"tak kusangka kau romantis juga Kaicho" jawap Yugito

"kau diam yugito"bentak Naruto yang wajahnya memerah

"**hah...mau mengelak apa kau bocah semalam kau mengunjungi istrimukan"** kata kurama

"yo...di bilang istri tidakmau,tapi kau memperlakukannya seperti istrimu,Baka yaro,konoyaro"kini giliran Bee

"terserah kalian aku pergi ingin mencari yang lain" kini dia pergi lagi,meninggalkan mereka yang masih tertawa.

Bagai mana mereka tau itu karena ulah Kurama membuka kenangan milik naruto,padahal dia bilang belum saatnya,dan ini cerita Bee dan yugito bergabung

*flasback*

Kini Naruto sedang berdiskusi dengan kurama tentang pencarian ,sejak bisa mengeluarkan kurama dari tubuhnya dia membiarkan bebas berkeliaran di dimensi buatannya contohnya sekarang dia berhadapan dengan rubah berekor 9.

"selain Gaara aku tidak tau yg lain"keluh naruto

"**kau bisa mengambil Gyuki dan Matatabi di kumo,karena di banding yang lain mereka lebih menurut denganku" **kata kurama sedikit sombong.

"aku kurang yakin tapi patut dicoba"dengan itu kurama berubah menjadi seukuran kucing dan pergi bersama naruto

Kini dia berada di kumo tepatnya di pulau kura kura beruntung dia dapat menemukan tujuannya karena mereka sedang berlatih,atau tepatnya seorang peria sedang melatih wanita berambut pirang,naruto kini memakai jubah dan topeng bermotif rubah.

"semangat sekali latihanya"kata naruto sambil tepuk tangan mereka langsung masuk posisi tempur.

"siapa kau"kata wanita itu

"Killer Bee dan Yugito nii,Jinchuriki dari Gyuki dan Matatabi"ucap naruto

"siapa kau dan apa keperluanmu yo baka yarokono yaro"kata Bee sambil mengacungkan pedang

"hey tak usah tegang begitu aku kesini mau menawarkan sesuatu"jawbnya

"**bee hati hati aku merasa dia bukan orang sembarangan"** peringat Gyuki.

"oke"

"apa kalian pernah mendengar Akattshuki"tanyanya

"organisasi terdiri dari S rank ninja pelarian apa kau salah satu anggotanya"tebak yugito

"bukan,baik ini para biju pasti tau pernah dengar tentang Juubi"kali ini menyeringai dan para biju langsung gemetar

"**Bee/yugito-chan berganti denganku"** dengan itu mereka bertukar dengan biju mereka

"dari mana aku tau anggap saja dari kakek petapa dan ada yang mau bicara" dengan itu Kurama keluar sekarang seukuran manusia

"**lama tidak bertemu saudaraku"** kata kurama sambil tersenyum

"**Nii-san** **bagai mana bisa"** kaget mereka

"aku punya penawaran maukah kalian bergabung denganku"tawarnya

"**lebih baik kalian terima tawaran ini dan orang ini dapat di percaya"**kata kurama dan mereka diam memikirkan jawaban

"baiklah kami tapi kami tidak bisa meninggalkan desa "ucab Yugito

"tak masalah **YinYang:** **Kanpekina mohō** " dengan itu muncul tiruan bee dan yugito.

"dengan ini masalah teratasi ayo ikut aku"Naruto membuat portal kedimensinya

=flasbak end=

Pagi pun datang kekonoha pertanda awal hari yang panjang,sinarnya membangunkan seorang yang masih tidur berselimut jubah orang berharga dalam hidupnya,yang kini telah berubah motif yang awalnya jubah merah dengan motif api Hitam,kini berubah menjadi ungu dengan motif bunga.

"sudah pagi "katanya tanpa sengaja melihat jubahnya yang sudah berubah "jadi semalam itu nyata"

Pikirannya masih terngiyang dengan hal semalam,takmau terlarut suasana dia memutuskan untuk turun membantu keluarga keduanya,walaupun begitu dia menyanyagi mereka diapun menuju dapur untuk membantu Kushina sampai disana dia mendengar ada orang yang sedang muntah.

"Kaa-san,kau tidak apa apa"kata Hinata langsung memijat tengguk Kushina

"tidak apa apa hanya kurang enak badan"katanya

"kalo begitu Kaa-san istirahat saja biar aku yang masak,setelah itu nanti kita kerumah sakit"kata Hinata pada Kushina yang kembali muntah.

"sebaiknya begitu"dengan itu Hinata mengantar Kushina kesofa untuk istirahat

Tak membuang waktu hinata langsung memasak menggantikan Kushina,sebab dia ingin saat kembali ayah penggantinya tidak kelaparan karena di rumah tidaak ada makanan saat pulang dari misi sekaligus untuk mereka.

"ayo Kaa-san"ajak hinata

"iya"jawab kushina lemas

Untuk menuju rumah sakit memang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena jaraknya tidak begitu jauh,di perjalanan mereka selalu mendapat sapaan ramah mungkin mereka menyesal atas perlakuan mereka pada Naruto yang entah kemana sekarang dan membalasnya pada orang tuanya sebagai permintaan maaf,mereka punsampai dan yang menangani Kushina adalah Tsunade sendiri setelah beberapa saat pemerik saan hasilnya keluar.

"selamat nyonya Namikaze"kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum

"maksutnya"tanya Kushina dan hinata.

"selamat kau akan menjadi ibu lagi dalam 8 bulan kedepan"jawabnya

"benarkah"jawabnya dengan wajah sumeringah

"iya"katanya sambil menyerahkan hasil tes

Merekapun bergegas pulang karena terlalu semangat kushina membuka pintu terlalu keras sampai menghasilkan dentuman yang membuat kaget suaminya.

"heh ada apa kenapa senang sekali"tanya Minato

"lihat ini"kata Kushina menyerahkan hasil tes

Minato tak menjawab melainkan langsung memeluk isterinya karena kehamilan yang kedua mereka tampaknya melupakan sesuatu

"eh dimana Hinata "tanya mereka berdua

"maaf aku terlambat"katanya

"yah tak apa sebagai perayan ayo kita makan-makan ajak teman temanmu jugaya hinata kita adakan piknik kalo sudah ajak mereka di hutan pinggiran konoha "kata Kushina

"baik akan akulaksanakan"dengan itu dia langsung pergi

"yah sebaiknya aku kedapur untuk masak"kata minato sebelum pergi dia merasa ada yang menahan lengannya

"apa Naru-chan akan senang"tanyanya lirih

"dia pasti akan menjadi kakak yang hebat "jawab suaminya itu, Sementara itu di suatu tempat seorang peria berrambut pirang bersin.

Hinata pun sudah kembali kerumah,dia memutuskan membantu Minato di dapur karena mereka membut masakan yang banyak untuk teman teman Hinata dan mereka tau bagai mana nafsu makan choji,akirnya masakanpun matang minato menaruhnya di gulungan penyimpanan,keluarga itupun pergi ketempat tujuan.

"wah kalian sudah datang rupanya"kata Kushina

"kelihatannya kami tiba terlalu awal kushina-sama"jawab neji

"tak apa apa semua sudah berkumpul,kalo sudah tolong bantu menyiapkan ini"kata minato

Mereka membantu menyiapkan tempat yang hadir adalah para Rokie 12 minus sasuke dan sakura,Jiraiya,Tsunade,Hiyashi, berselag lama tempatpun siap Hinata,tenten,ino membantu menyiapkan makanan sedangkan yang lain terlihat berbincang ringan.

"semua makanan sudah siap"kata Ino

Mereka lalu berkumpul ,acara berjalan sangat meriah karena tingkah laku para generasi muda konoha ,sedangkan yang tua ngobrol entahlah itu urusan mereka,sampai Lee mengingatkan hal penting bagi seseorang.

"Hinata kau dapat kau dapat jubah itu dari mana"tanya lee

"ini punya Naruto-kun"jawabnya lirih.

"Naruto,tapi warnanya merah ini ungu dengan motif bunga"jawab kiba

"aku penasaran kenapa bisa berubah"kata Jiraya

"dan kenapa tadi pagi kau tampak beda auramu tampak cerah"kini giliran Kushina.

"itu karena,semalam aku bertemu naruto-kun"kawabnya sambil menunduk

"APAAAA"teriak mereka semua kecuali Neji,Hiyashi,shino yang Cuma mangap.

"kenapa kau tak memberitahu kami,jadi bagai mana dia apa baik baik saja,kenapa tak kembali,dan dimana dia sekarang"berondong Kushina

Hinata Cuma diam,karena dia tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan itu karena pertemuan atau kunjungan naruto tak sampai setengah jam ,dia lalu menyeritakan pertemuan dengan Naruto dimalam itu,untungnya bisa di maklumi oleh semua .

"tak kusangka,ternyata bocah bisa seromantis itu"jawab Tsunade

"iya"kata Jiraya sambil menulis sesuatu naas dia dapat dua bogemmentah dari Kushina dan Tsunade .

"lalu apa isi gulir milik naruto,Jiraya-sama apa kau tau"tanya Neji

"tidak,sama sekali tidak lebih baik kita buka bersama Minato"katanya sambil melirik muritnya itu dan langsung pergi mengambil tak butuh lama karena dia menggunakan **hiraishi**

"ini sudah kuambil"katanya lalu menyerahkan ke Hinata

Hinata lalu membukanya isinya berupa segel penyimpan,tapi lebih maju dari yang ada saat mereka mendapat masalah bagai mana membukanya sampai Hiruzen sadar itu dasarnya sama seperti segel sekarang tapi di sesuaikan dan di perkuat.

"sekrang coba alirkan chakra milikmu ke segel itu" kata Hiruzen

"baik sandaime-sama"

Hinata lalu melakukan apa yangdi perintah dan hasilnya keluar asap setelah hilang,kini sudah ada pedang pedang itu sejenis katana pedang memiliki motif bunga di sepanjang pisau,yang anehnya keseluruhan berwarna putih hitam hanya di bagian gagang berbentuk titik.

"wah hinata kau beruntung pedang itu sangat hebat"kata Tenten yang sudah masuk mode gadis penggemar,yang sekarang di pegangi teman setimnya karena berusaha mengambil pedang itu

"tenanglah tenten"kata neji

"heh...ayo sudahi kegilaan ini"kata shikamaru

"maksutmu apa shika"tanya choji

"dari cerita hinata,aku yakin suatu saat nanti teman kita yang merepotkan itu pasti kembali,maka dari itu saat dia kembali kita tunjukan seberapa jauh kita berkembang"katanya

"kau benar,baik mulai besok akan menjadi awal berusahalah kalian menjadi kuat"kata tsunade.

Kedatangan Naruto,bagai kode untuk mereka supaya lebih kuat ,beruntung hal ini tanpa sengaja oleh lee di ungkit.

-TBC-

Yah maaf kelamaan up,mungkin cap ini agak gJ "emang'' hehe.

Oh selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yg menjalankan

Mulai chap depan udah ganti seting menjadi shipuden jadi jangan kagetya hehehe

Kurama no yokai pamit by


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**SEMUA TOKOH,LAGU(KALO ADA)TIDAK PUNYA AUTHOR SAYA CUMA MAKAI DARI PENGARANG ASLI .**

** KALO ADA SALAH MAKLUM AUTHOR JUUUGA MANUSIA **

Kantor Hokage tak tampak seperti biasanya,malam ini terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya terlihat sang pemimpin desa sedang pusing memikirkaan jalan keluar untuk peria di depannya ini sang pemimpin klan terkenal dari konoha ini meminta untuk mengirimkan tim pencari,masalah ini bermula beberapa jam tadi di saat Tim 8 kembali mereka dalam kondisi luka-luka dan kehilangan satu anggotanya.

"aku mohon hokage-sama kirim tim untuk mencari putriku."pintanya .

"tenang Hiashi dari laporan yang membawa putrimu adalah mising nin rank A "kata Tsunade.

"kau tenang saja kami akan mengirim Anbu untuk melacaknya." kata Minato.

"kita tunggu saja."kata tsunade.

Sedangkan itu dilain tempat lerlihat rombongan,empat di depan menarik seorang gadis yang matanya ditutup sedangkan empat lainnya di belakangnya menjaga kalo ada musuh,sedangkan kondisi gadis itu tampak sudah mencapai batas di buktikan jalannya yang sempoyongan.

"lebih baik kita apakan dia ketua ? "tanya Ninja A

"bagai mana kalo kita ambil matanya,kita jual setelah itu kita ganti mata biasa. "kata Ninja B sedangkan ninja C menyambung.

"setelah itu kita jual dia ke rumah boardir,lihat dia punya tubuh yang wah"kata ninja C.

"bagus juga idemu." kata pemimpin.

Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar hanya merasa,takut dia lebih memilih mati dari pada dijual ke tempat lelaki mesum,mungkin kalo mati dia bisa bertemu Ibunya bahkan Naruto itu pikirnya,sedangkan dia sudah putus asa tanpa di sadari anggota rombongan itu sudah hilang satu persatu,karena sangat cepat 2 orang yang menyeret Hinata sudah di lumpuhkan pemimpin dan satu rekanya menyadari itu.

"siapa kau tunjukan dirimu.! " kata pemimpin rombongan sambil memegang kunai.

"aaaah"temannya sudah terbelah menjadi dua dan sosok itu sudah ada di depannya.

"kau "sebelum menyelesaikan ingatan terahirnya pedang hitam sudah menebasnya

Hinata masih berjalan tiba tiba penutup matanya terbuka dia kini bisa melihat seorang lebih tinggi darinya mengenakan topeng Kitsune dengan jubah oranye bermotif api hitam melihatkan rompi hijau (rompi konoha) jubah itu memiliki kerudung dia membawa pedang yang di taruh di punggung.

"siapa kau apa ka-" sebelum selesai sebuah jari sudah menghentikannya.

"kau sudah aman." kata peria itu.

Hinata sudah sampai batas karena jalan entah seberapa jauh di tambah lukanya dan pelumpuh yang di gunakan oleh mising nin itu dia runtuh tapi di tangkap oleh peria itu,dengan sigap dia membawa hinata dengan gaya pengantin lalu pergi kekonoha.

"matamu? " kata hinata karena melihat dari topeng itu laki laki itu berhenti di salah satu puncak pohon berlatar bulan purnama dan bintang.

"sebaiknya kita gunakan jalan pintas saja tutup matamu."entah kenapa dia menurut.

Dengan helaian napas dia lalu membuka portal lalu memasukinya sambil membawa hinata di pelukannya setelah masuk portal itu lalu tertutup,sedangkan dikantor hokage Hiashi mulai tak sabar menunggu hasil dari anbu yang di kirim.

"sampai berapa lama aku menunggu?" katanya.

"sabar Hiashi sebentar lagi pas-"belum selesai di langit langit kantor tiba tiba ada portal,mereka lalu bersiap karena ada yang keluar.

"siapa kau? "kata minato.

"aku bukan musuh,lebih baik obati dia"katanya sambil menurunkan Hinata.

Tanpa di perintah dua kali,Tsunade langsung melakukan pertolongan pada Hinata setelah beberapa saat dia tidak menemukan luka yang fatal atau parah,Cuma kelelahan dan luka sedang,kini kembali lagi ke orang yang membawa Hinata.

" aku tanya siapa kau?"kali ini giliran Hiashi yang meaktifkan byakugan tapi tidak bisa menembus topeng.

"aku bukan musuh,sebaiknya kita bawa Hinata kerumah sakit benarka Obaa-chan"kata peria itu sambil melepas topeng.

"NARUTO"teriak mereka.

"hehehe...kalo mau tanya besok saja aku akan membawa dia kerumah sakit."katanya sambil membawa hinata kerumah sakit,tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai kesana.

"maaf Hinata"katanya sambil menaruh dengan pelan di kasur.

Dengan itu dia pergi dengan sunsin,dia kini berada di patung wajah Hokage melihat desa waktu malam renungannya terganggu karena di belakangnya merasa ada orang saat berbalik ternyata benar seorang peria memakai topeng rakun berpakaian seperti assasing.

"mereka sudah bergerak target pertama suna." kata peria yang mengenakan topeng rakun.

"hm jadi begitu,baik drama berarti sudah di mulai." balas naruto sambil senyum simpul.

Kicauan burung dan hangatnya mentari yang masuk kedalam ruangan bercat putih itu membangunkan penghuninya,kini dia terbangun dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sayang belum selesai dia mendengar ketukan di pintu,dia menyuruh masuk ternyata teman temannya datang menjenguk.

"ternyata sudah sadar kau hinata."kata Ino.

"Hinata maaf kami tidak bisa melindungimu."kata Kiba menyesal di ikuti gonggongan akamaru.

"tidak apa apa itu bukan salah kalian"jawab hinata.

"oh aku mau tanya bagai mana kau bisa sampai ke konoha dalam kurung waktu singkat kau di culik dan kembali itu cukup lama"kata shikamaru.

"aku di selamatkan oleh seseorang bertopeng rubah."katanya.

"kau bisa menyebutkan ciri-cirinya Hinata-sama? "tanya Neji.

"dia mengenakan topeng rubah,membawa pedang berwarna hitam tapi ada warna putih di gagangnya bisa di bilang kebalikan pedangku"jawabnya

"rupanya sudah sadar Hinata"kata seorang pria yang tiba tiba muncul dan duduk di samping Hinata sambil menaruh bungkusan di meja.

"siapa kau? "kata Neji teman teman Hinata lalu memasang posisi siap tempur.

"baru 3 tahun kalian melupakanku dan ada yang mau roti ? "kata orang itu sambil melepas topeng.

"Naruto/Naruto-kun"kata mereka

Hinata lalu memeluknya dan langsung menangis,menumpahkan kesedihannya selama ini terhadap dirinya,Naruto membiarkannya dan dia Cuma mengelus punggung dan rambut milik hinata yang sudah sampai punggung.

"wah...mungkin sebentar lagi kita menjadi mertua"kata seseorang dan mereka langsung berbalik ternyata itu Orang tua Naruto,Hiashi,Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang menggendong Sara ,Hinata masih tak mau melepasnya sampai saat ini.

"bukannya terlalu dini"kini giliran Minato.

"sudahlah ingat tujuan kita kesini,gaki cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi"kata Tsunade

"baik,waktu itu aku kebetulan di daerah itu dan aku melihat rombongan mencurigakan setelah kuamati ternyata mereka membawa Hinata dari mana kutau ,ternyata kalung pemberianku masih di pakai Hinata aku memutuskan melumpuhkan satu persatu"terangnya.

"hm begituya" kata Tsunade

"aku mau tanya kemana saja kau selama ini"tanya Jiraiya,

"hm... singkatnya ada kakek yang menolongku,mengobatiku dan melatihku hasilnya"kata Naruto setengah bohong dia lalu membanting tangan kekasur Hinata keluarlah Kurama seukuran kucing tapi lebih besar

"lucunya"Hinata tak tahan lalu memeluk kurama bagaikan boneka,sedangkan yang lain syok terutama Minakushi.

"tenang dia sudah jinak,tak perluh kuatir tenang saja gk bakal ngamuk lagi seperti dulu"kata Naruto

"**sialan kau gaki,aku bukan peliharaan suruh istrimu melepaskanku"**kata Kurama sambil meronta ronta mintadilepas.

"tak kusangka kyubi bisa seperti itu"kata Tenten.

"oh Naru ceritamu sama seperi cerita kami"kata Kushina.

"maksutnya? "tanyanya

"**kushina pernah di culik dan Minato yang menyelamatkannya ini kejadiannya,sudah kubilang aku bukan peliharaan "**siapa yang gk ingin sama rubah imut itu bahkan adik Naruto ikut juga dia Cuma membelai saja.

" jadi sekarang Naruto kembali mungkin konoha lebih ramai."kata Choji.

"baik kami pergi dulu by lekas sembuh Hinata."kata Ino.

"suamimu sudah kembali cepat sembuh."kata Tenten Hinata Cuma memerah

Satu persatu mereka keluar tinggal Naruto dan orang tuanya,Hinata ,Hiashi,Tsunade dan Jiraiya tak ada yang membuka pembicaran dalam beberapa menit sampai sara memulai.

"nii-san"katanya

"jadi ini adikku wah lucu sekali"katanya sambil memangkunya.

"**gaki suruh istrimu melepaskanku!"**pinta kurama lagi.

"dia bukan istriku ero kitsune"balasnya,Hinata sekarang sudah semerah rambut Kushina.

"Nii-san kemana saja sara ingin ketemu Nii-san"kata bocah berumur 3 tahun itu,dan naruto Cuma nyengir.

"Hinata-chan,bisa kau lepaskan kurama nanti kau bisa main lagi,kalo mau bisa kubuat seukuran adiku ini"dengan itu Hinata melepas kurama,kurama ya Cuma menggerutu gak jelas.

Sedangkan di suna kini tampak dua orang berjubah hitam dengan awan merah sedang mengintai desa di gurun itu,salah satunya sedang terbang sambil mengambil foto pos penjagaan dia Cuma tersenyum simpul melihat betapa mudahnya,dia lalu membuat laba-laba kecil lalu menjatuhkannya saat jatuh menjadi besar secara tiba tiba mengenai muka penjaga lalu meledak.

"udara sekarang aman un"katanya

Dia lalu kembali kerekanya yang berada di tebing sisi barat,rekannya itu memang tidak suka menunggu atau di tunggu .

" udara sekarang aman sasori un"kata peria berambut kuning

"kerja bagus"kata rekannya

Kini kembali ke konoha Hinata sudah di perbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit,kini di kediaman Namikaze diadakan pesta kecil kecilan untuk menyambut kedatangan naruto dan keluarnya hinata dari rumah sakit.

"baik ini ramen sepesial sudah jadi"kata Kushina menyerahkan mangkuk ukuran jumbo.

"terimakasih kaa-san"adik kakak itu langsung melahapnya.

"Hinata-chan aku mau tanya."kata Naruto sambil mengambil mangkuk penuh ramen lagi.

"apa Naruto-kun?"jawabnya.

"kenapa kau bisa di tangkap oleh mereka."ucab Naruto terjadi keheningan sebentar.

"saat itu kami sebenarnya berhasil lolos,tapi mereka sudah menyiapkan perangkap aku terkena gas pelumpuh"jawabnya.

"ho begitu,Hinata bagai mana kalo kita sparing ."balas Naruto

Awalnya tidak di izinkan oleh orang tuanya tapi yang diajak meiyakan,mereka kini berada di lapangan pelatihan pribadi tempat itu baru di buat sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu lokasinya tidak terlalu juh dari rumah kini mereka berada di posisi tempur.

"baik ini hanya spar,ingat itu." Kata Minato

"hai"

"mulai'

Dengan itu Hinata maju menyerang tetapi berasil di hindari dengan mudah,dia tersenyum melihat kemajuan Hinata selama 3 tahun dia tinggal dia sudah bisa berkembang dari postur tubuhnya dia yakin sudah membuat fariasi Jyuken,dikarenakan gerakan Hinata layaknya menari tidak seperti yang standar yang kaku kokoh.

"kau hebat,Hinata-chan."

Kini giliran Naruto dia melayangkan tendangan kaki kanan kearah kepala Hinata tapi berasil di tangkis,Hinata merasakan kekuatan Naruto padatangannya belum selesai Naruto melayangkan tinju dari bawah sasarannya dagu Hinata tapi berasil di hindari Hinata melompat kebelakang lalu meluncurkan **Hakke kusho** gelombang kuat chakra meluncur dari telapak tangan Hinata ke Naruto dia berasil menghindar saat*BLAR* tanah tempat Naruto tadi sudah ada kawah berdiameter 1 meter.

'itu pasti sakit.' Pikirnya

"kau memang sudah berkembang,bagai mana kalo kita beradu kenjutsu"

"baik ayo Naruto-kun"

"siapa yang kalah Harus rela mendapat Hukuman dari yang menang"

Kini mereka sudah mengeluarkan pedang masing masing pedang mereka bila bersama tampak seperti Yin dan Yang pedang itu bisa membuat Kusanagi bagai pedang murahan,kini mereka maju bersama saat dua pedang itu bertemu terjadi tekanan angin yang kuat,Hinata menggabungkan Jyuken dengan teknik pedang yang hasilnya serangannya seperti tusukan dia memang tidak menggunakannya dalam pertempuran alasannya gampang hanya di gunakan bila Jyuken tidak mempan yang dimaksut adalah lawan yang menggunakan armor atau lawan sejenis Naruto.

"Min-kun mereka hebat"

Kata Kushina terkagum melihat pertarungan mereka mereka tampak serasi tak ada yang mendominasi tapi dia Ninja yang sudah sangat berpengalaman begitu juga Minato,mereka tau bahwa anak mereka sedang menahan kekuatannya.

"kenapa Naru menahan kekuatannya?"

"mungkin dia tidak mau menyakiti Hinata Min-kun"

Kini giliran Naruto gaya berpedangnya sangat angresif tak bisa di tebak,dia lebih memanfaatkan kejutan dan reflek dia mengirim tebasan dari samping dan berasil di hindari tapi Naruto menggantinya dengan tusukan dan di tahan Hinata dengan tubuh pedangnya percikan bunga api terlihat saat dua pedang itu bertemu kini giliran Hinata menyerang lagi **Kenjutsu: hana no ken** dengan itu di sekeliling Naruto sudah bertebaran bunga lavender yang mengelilinginya Hinata sudah lenyab entah kemana dan hanya suaranya saja.

"Naruto-kun menyerahlah."

Tak ada jawaban dan senyum tipis berada di bibirnya dan Hinata tau artinya tidak,bunga lalu menyerang Naruto belum sempat Naruto terkena dia sudah mengayunkan pedang dan timbul angin besar itu membuat Jutsu Hinata terpatahkan.

"bagai mana bisa?"

"sekarang giliranku **Kenjutsu:kage no ken"**

Dengan itu Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya seketika daerah itu menjadi gelap,Hinata mencoba menggunakan Byakugan tapi tak berasil melihat dalam gelap sampai dia merasa rasa dingin di lehernya dia tau itu pedang.

"kau kalah Hime-sama,ingat yang kalah mendapat hukuman"

Serangan terahir dia mencium pipi cabi milik Hinata,saat kubah kegelapan itu runtuh wajah Hinata sudah merah dia memikirkan kejadian tadi baru beberapa detik tadi setelah itu kebiasaan lamanya keluar pingsan.

"eh kenapa Hinata"

Naruto hanya tesenyum tak menjawab pertanyaan ibu berambut merah itu,akir dari separing ini adalah pingsannya Hinata kemudian Naruto membawa Hinata kekamar pada saat membawa dia di beritau bahwa Masih satu kamar awalnya dia menolak tapi melihat ibunya berada di mode Habanero ajaib dia langsung nurut.

"selamat tidur lagi Hime"

TBC

Helo kurama kembali hehe

Bagai mana ada yang mudik,kalo ada Kurama doakan supaya lancar dan minal aidzin walfaizin mohon maaf lahir batin

Yang bilang ceritaku payah gak apa apa kumaafin pesanku coba buat ffn susah tau.

See you next chap


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**SEMUA TOKOH,LAGU(KALO ADA)TIDAK PUNYA AUTHOR SAYA CUMA MAKAI DARI PENGARANG ASLI .**

** KALO ADA SALAH MAKLUM AUTHOR JUUUGA MANUSIA **

Suara alaram terdengar mengaung di suatu desa meramaikan malam yang sunyi,sesekali terdengar ledakan dari angkasa terlihat dua sosok sedang terbang mengendarai pasir dan burung putih besar sedang bertarung.

"Ichibi,lumayan juga un."

Dengan itu dari tangannya keluar dua burung lalu terbang ke lelaki berambut merah, otomatis pasir membuat pertahanan takmau kalah lelaki itu mengirim pasir dan kali ini berasil mengenai tangan kiri dan langsung dihancurkan,namun tak berselang lama datang burung kecil dan meledak ledakan berasil di tahan.

"ini,gawat !"

Sebelum bereaksi terjadi ledakan di kubah pasir,dengan perlahan pasir mulai runtuh memperlihatkan lelaki berambut merah bertato kanji yang tubuhnya retak semua kelihatan tersengal sengal.

"baik rasakan ini C3 un."

Dengan itu dia menjatuhkan boneka kecil yang berubah menjadi besar,warga suna tampak pasrah namun saat benda itu meledak tenyata ada payung pasir raksasa melindungi desa dari dampak ledakan.

"tak akan kubiarkan,sampai kapanpun akan kulindungi Suna"

"akan lebih mudah kalo kau jatuhkan saja."

Dengan sisa tenaga Gara menyingkirkan pasir kesamping desa lalu dijatuhkan berbarengan dengan runtuhnya dia, Sedangkan pria pirang panjang itu lalu menangkap gara di iringi dengan tembakan panah ber tak peledak.

"GARAAA"

Teriak Kankuro menyaksikan adik sekaligus pemimpinnya di bawa oleh anggota akatsuki.

Sedangkan dilain tempat terlihat wanita pirang yang rambutnya di kuncir 4 ,yang di sampingnya pemuda malas yang memiliki rambut di kuncir seperti nanas sedang memandang heran pada "tamu" yang harus dikawalnya itu.

"ada apa"

"aku biasanya tak percaya dengan perasaanku,tapi."

"merepotkan, tak usah dipikir cepat makan sebelum dingin."

Suna kini dalam kondisi siaga penuh Kankuro memmutuskan mengejar anggota akkatsuki yang membawa Gara dia mengikuti jejak yang di tinggalkan di pasir benarsaja tak berselang lama dia melihat dua sosok,Yang satu berambut pirang di kuncir kuda mengendarai burung hantu dari tanah liat,Sosok satunya berbadan bungkuk mengenakan cadar tanpa basa basi Kankuro lalu menyerang dengan kugutsunya

"salah satu pengguna kugutsu ya,Lumayan"

Peria bungkuk lalu menangkis dengan ekor,boneka Kankuro hancur seketika melihat itu dia memanggil semua bonekanya dan maju menyerang tak berselang lama kankuro berhasil di kalahkan dengan menusuk kankuro sasori pergi meninggalkan kugutsu master muda itu.

"kuberi kesempatan,palinglama bila beruntung 3 hari"

Dengan sisa kekuatan menggunakan salah satu tanggal kugutsu dan mendapat salah satu bagian dari cadar sasori,pandangan mulai kabur melihat sasori meninggalkanya pandanganya mulai menggelap,sedangkan dikonoha terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang di kedai ramen seorang berambut merah dari tampilanya dia anak-anak umur 3,5 tahun,dengan peria berambut pirang sedangkan satunya wanita indah bersurai indigo.

"wah..ramen ini memang enak jiji aku tambah" kata sang lelaki bermahkota pirang itu.

"tunggu sebentar" kata tauchi.

"Sara-chan pelan pelan makanya,lihat berantakan sekali" kata Hinata menegur adik Naruto yang duduk di pangkuanya dan membersihkan sisa makanan di mulutnya jangan lupakan senyum tipis tulusnya.

"terimakasih" balasnya.

Melihat Hinata dan adiknya senyum tipis di bibir Naruto,kini dimata Naruto hinata sudah seperti istri menyadari yang melintas di benaknya wajah langsung bersemu merah dan sekali lagi beruntung tudung jubahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"wah ternyata ada kau" kata suara malas yang dia kenal.

"memang kenapa masalah denganmu rusa" balas Naruto.

"Modokosai"balas Sikamaru

Dan keributan yang dibuat Naruto mendapat perhatian dari Hinata,ia dan Sara menoleh ternyata yang masuk bergabung dengan mereka adalah Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Shikamaru-san,Temari-san selamat pagi"sapa Hinata.

"ya,selamat pagi hinata-san"

"jadi,apa kalian sekarang bersama,yang kutau setiap ada acara yang berhubungan dengan suna selalu kalian berdua yang mengurusi,aku yakin pasti bohong bila tidak ada rasa".

Kata Naruto genit mendengar itu dua orang dari desa yang berbeda itu wajahnya memerah,melihat Hal itu Naruto mulai tertawa ternyata dia benar Cuma mereka mungkin masih malu mengungkapkanya.

"Naruto-kun sudah,jangan menggoda mereka" kata Hinata.

"iya,kasian mereka kakak" dan ditambah sang adik.

"hehe maaf" kata Naruto.

"dari pada kau,bila orang melihat kalian malah seperti suami istri yang baru punya anak satu"balas Shikamaru.

Dan kini Naruto yang memerah,acara hari itu selesai dua pasangan itu memutuskan untuk berpisah untuk mengurusi kerjaan masing-masing dan memang benar Naruto serta Hinata sudah seperti seorang suami dan istri saat bersama Sara,kenyataan sesungguhnya bocah 3,5 tahun itu adalah adik kandung Naruto.

" hei,siapa yang mau ikut aku kepantai mumpung aku tidak ada misi"tawar Naruto.

"aku mau kakak,boleh aku ikut" kata Sara sambil memeluk kaki kanan Naruto.

"baik kau juga harus ikut Hinata"dengan itu dia meraih sang adik dan Hinata masuk kedalam portal.

Portal terbuka di suatu pantai dengan pasir putih dan banyak sekali pohon kelapa yang menari di belai oleh angin,jangan lupa samudra biru membentang di depan mata burung camar terbang bebas di atas langit matahari menyinari pantai.

"silahkan kalian main sepuasnya,tapi ingat Hati-hati"

Adik Naruto lalu bermain pasir putih pantai,raut senang terlihat dari anak itu ini kali pertamanya berada di pantai sedangkan Hinata tidak ikut dia memilih bersama Naruto di bawah pohon kelapa menyaksikan Sara bermain pasir,tentusaja ditangan mereka sudah ada kelapa hijau yang di ambil oleh Naruto tadi.

"hei,kenapa kau tidak ikut dia" kata Naruto di sela mengupas kelapa.

"aku tidak membawa baju ganti" balas Hinata.

"ho"

Sedangkan dikonoha elang pembawa pesan dari suna baru sampai setelah terbang semalaman,penjaga menara pesan langsung berlri kekantor kage setelah melihat isi pesan tanpa mengetuk pintu dia langsung masuk,tak memperdulikan di ruangan itu ada Minato dan Kushina.

"gawat,suna telah di serang oleh ninja berjubah awan merah ini surat resminya"kata Ninja itu.

"APAA"

"ternyata tujuan musuh adalah kazekage" tambahnya.

"cepat panggil Tim 7,pastikan jangan ada yang terlambat"Ninja itu langsung melesat mencari.

"jadi mereka sudah bergerak"kata Minato

"apa tidak berbahaya mengirim Naruto,bukan itu akan memudahkan dia tertangkap" tambah Kushina.

"kurasa tidak,ini urusan Jinchuriki dan aku merasa ini akan melahirkan sesuatu antara suna dan Konoha"

Sedangkan dipantai kini terlihat Hinata yang sedang menemani Sara untuk bermain pasir sedangkan Naruto dia tiduran di sebuah dahan pohon mati,matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin laut waktu terasa berlalu dengan nikmat namun dia terganggu karena klon yang ditinggal dikonoha menghilang dia lalu memanggil Hinata dan adik kecilnya.

"Hinata-chan,Sara-chan ayo kembali" teriaknya.

"kakak,aku masih ingin main" rengek Sara.

"memangnya,ada masalah apa Naruto-kun?" balas Hinata.

"Misi,kita dipanggil nenek Tsunade"

Hinata mengangguk memahami dia lalu menggendong Sara yang sedang ngambek,Naruto melihat adiknya seperti ini Cuma tersenyum tanpa diduga Hinata Naruto langsung merangkul pingangnya wajahnya memerah seperti rambut Sara dan portal terbentuk dibawahnya membawa mereka kembali.

Sedangkan dikantor Hokage nampak Tsunade sedang uring-uringan masalahnya satu,Seorang ninja pirang yang sudah dianggab saudaranya datang telat disituasi yang penting Minato melihatnya hanya tersenyum kikuk dia memilih menjaga jarak aman,dia tidak mau menjadi pelampiasan penganti atas kesalahan anaknya dan nampaknya doanya dikabulkan sebuah portal terbentuk ditengah ruangan mengeluarkan tiiga sosok berbeda rambut dua sosok perempuan dan satu laki-laki mengenakan jubah yang sedang memeluk pinggang sang prempuan.

"DARIMANA KALIAN!"

Tsunade langsung meneriaki mereka sedangkan korbanya dalam kondisi Hinata menutup telinga Sara Dia sendiri ditutup oleh Naruto.

"Dari pantai,kakak yang membawaku dan Kak Hinata" jawab Sara jujur.

"sudahlah langsung ketopik" mereka langsung serius.

"Semalam,suna diserang oleh Akatsuki dan berasil menculik Kazekage misi kalian membawanya kembali kesuna,misi ini akan diketuai oleh kau Naruto" semua orang memandang Naruto,namun dia menunjukan raut yang susah dibaca.

"baik,akuterima apa kalian sudah siab" dan diberi anggukan kepala.

"Naruto-kun,kembalilah dengan selamat" pinta Hinata dengan raut dan nada cemas,Naruto tersenyum hangat dan membelai puncak kepala Hinata.

"aku janji,baik kalian kita akan melakukan perjalanan kilat" dia lalu membuka portal.

Kakashi,Yamato dan Naruto mereka memasuki porta setelah itu portal tertutub benarsaja kini mereka sudah berada di suna,hal pertama yang dilakukan adalah menuju rumah sakit tempat kankuro dirawat melihat kankuro yang semakin kritis Naruto lalu mengunakan kekuatan Kamigan dia menaruh telapak tangan yang sudah bersinar Hijau pada dada Kankuro sekali hentak semua racun telah terangkat.

"biarkan dia istirahat" kata Naruto.

Dia keluar dari ruangan itu menemui yamato dan Kakashi sebenarnya kalo boleh jujur Naruto sedikit takut dengan Yamato alasanya simpel,dia benci dengan kebiasaan memunculkan wajahnya yang kadang seram itu dari tembok.

"bagai mana?" kata Kakashi.

"untuk sekarang dia dalam masa istirahat"

"lalu,apa langkah kita selanjutnya Kaicho?"tanya Yamato.

"kita ak-"

"TARING PUTIH KONOHA"

Teriakan dari seorang nenek jangan lupa aksi seranganya hal ini membuat Naruto kesal memberi kode pada Yamato,dia paham dan menahan nenek itu tergantung di tembok kini dia merontaminta diturunkan mendengar keributan seorang Ninja pangkat jonnin keluar.

"Chio-sama,mereka bantuan dari konoha"balas Baki.

"ditambah dia itu anaknya Bukan DIA" balas seorang atau lebih tepatnya sang adik.

"ah maaf,hahaha" Naruto dan tim hanya Swerdrob.

"cih,Yamato sampai mana aku tadi" kata Naruto.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan"balasnya.

"yang kita tahu musuh menggunakan racun dan bom,tipe jarak jauh akan aku sudah kirim sampel pada Nenek di desa Kakashi-sensei kau bisa melacak ini" Naruto lalu mengeluarkan potongan kain.

"kain siapa itu?"

"Sasori,aku dapat saat mengobati kankuro tadi aku ambil dari bonekanya" Kakashi lalu memanggil pakun dan kawananya.

"yo,Kakashi sudah lamaya"saat berbalik"kau"

"tidak saat ini pakun"balas Naruto.

"kau bisa lacak ini"mereka lalu mencium kain itu dan menyebar.

"oe,anak muda" kata Chio.

"ada apa".

"bisakah aku ikut,aku ingin menebus dosa ku dengan melawan Sasori karena untuk sekarang mungkin yang bisa menandingi dirinya adalah aku dalam soal kugutsu" pintanya.

"baik,namun kita akan bergerak setelahpenawar selesai dibuat oleh nenek Tsunade"

Benarsaja tepat saat fajar penawar untuk racun telah selesai namun dalam waktu ini hanya ada 4 dan pakun telah menemukan target,Tim Naruto sudah bersiab Naruto lalu membuat portal mereka masuk dan kini mereka sudah ada di sebuah gua tertutub batu yang diberi fuin.

"sial,segel merepotkan dan ditambah kita tidak punya pengguna Byakugan" rutut Yamato.

"Yamato,sekarang kesampingkan hal itu lihat siapa yang menyambut kita"

Kakashi lalu menunjuk dua orang yang berada diatas gua mereka adalah Itachi dan Kisame yang sedang tersenyum keji,semua orang tegang Naruto melihat mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang dua orang yang akan mereka hadapi.

"lama tidak bertemu Kakashi" kata Itachi.

"Kakashi-sensei,Yamato-sensei,nenek Chio kalian urus segel aku akan melawan mereka untuk mengetes sesuatu" ucab Naruto sambil menarik pedangnya.

"jangan sembrono Naruto" kata Kakashi,jawabanya adalah dia diberi sebuah kertas.

"tugas kalian adalah mengurus sagel,gunakan itu kalian hanya harus menyeimbangkan Chakra saat benda itu bekerja ingat bila tulisan Fuin sudah berwarna merah kalian menjauhkalo tidak Kalian akan meledak kau paham".

Belum sempat menerima bantahan Naruto melompat ketempat anggota akatshuki yang menghadang dirinya dia lalu menyerang mereka,Itachi mengeluarkan bola api cukup besar namun berasil ditebas Naruto melihat serangan Itachi berasil ditahan Kisame menggunakan sameheda menyerang Naruto,bentrok antar pisau terjadi Naruto menyerang secara vertikal namun berasil dithan.

"ku sudah berkembang bocah"kata Kisame.

"kau benar,muka ikan"dia lalu menendang kaki kiri Kisame.

Membuat tubuh kisame sedikit oleng tak membuang kesempatan dengan pedang di selimuti chakra dia menebas Kisame dan berhasil,kini Kisame terbelah menjadi 2 kini giliranm Itachi yang maju menyerang mengunakan bola api kembali,tapi kembali bisa ditahan oleh Naruto tanpa diduga Hujan kunai dan Shuriken mengarah padanya.

"sial"

Dia mengunakan pedangnya menghalau kunai,Naruto melempar sebuah kunai namun berasil di elak oleh Itachi saat sampai didepan wajahnya matanya terbelalak ternyata bukan kunai biasa ,kilatan cahaya terjadi dan ledakan sebagai penutub Itachi keluar dari asab menunjukan jubahnya yang terbakar,dia telah masuk kedalam perangkab Naruto telah berda dibelakangnya menyarangkan sebuah Rasengan kepunggungnya seketika membunuhnya.

"sudah kuduga,ini bukan mereka"

Dia memandang dua mayat didepan dengan dingi berbarengan dengan sebuah ledakan menunjukan bahwa pintu telah berasil dibuka,saat mereka masuk terliht seorng pria bungkuk dengan seorang lelaki pirang panjang yang sedang duduk pada tubuh Gara.

"wah,sudah datang rupanya un".

"kau,kembalikan Gara" kata Naruto berbahaya.

"Sasori,apa itu kau"

"ternyata kau Nenek,sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu"balas Sasori.

"Sasori-dana,aku pergi dulu kau urus mereka un"dia menaiki burung tanah liat putih lalu pergimembawa Gara.

"yamato kau bersama dengan Nenek chio melawan dia,aku dan Kakashi-sensei akan mengurus banci pirang itu"mereka lalu berpisah.

Diluar gua Naruto dan Kakashi mengejar daidara yang terbang sambil sesekali melempari mereka dengan bom berbentuk serangga,diatas dia sedang tertawa melihat bomnya berasil meledak namun untuk Naruto hal itu membuatnya semakin sebal.

"sensei,apa kau bisa Kamui"

"eh,bagaimana kau bisa tau"kaget Kakashi setaunya dia tidak pernah menunjukan tekniknya yang ini didepan muritbya.

"bisa atau tidak"

"bisa,namun akan membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit panjang"balasnya.

"rencananya,kau bidik tanganya aku akan menyerang kepala burung saat dia lengah"

Dan rencana dijalankan Naruto menyerang Daidara dengan Kunaikagebunshin,dengan lihai burung hantu tanah liat itu bisa menghindari dan Daidara membalas dengan mengirim burung tanah liat setara dengan C3 burung itu mengejar Naruto melewati akar raksasa yang menghubungkan sisi sungai.

"sial,kagebunshin"

Muncul dua tiruan dari dirinya dua burung itu lalu mengincar klon dan mereka meledak,sementara itu dengan Kakashi dia sudah siab dan melaksanakan kamui tangan Daidara mulai masuk kedalam dimensi kamui keterkejutanya tidak berhenti sampai disana tiba-tiba kepala Burung yang dia tungangi telah terputus oleh pisau angin sentak dia terjun bebas menuju tanah.

"burung telah jatuh,sekarang giliranmu" guman Naruto.

Tanpa diketahui Daidara ditempat dia jatuh sebelum dia menyentuh tanah sudah terperangkap dengan pasir,secepat kilat pasir tersebut menjepitnya sampai Hancur pelakunya adalah seorang bertopeng Rakun dengan pakaian Asassing,Naruto lalu menghampiri orang tersebut.

"satu telah tumbang,ah maaf dua sudah dua Gara"ucabnya.

"kau benar,Naruto"topeng itu dilepas menunjukan wajah Gara.

"sekarang,kau sudah aman dari radar mereka ayo kita kembali"

Hal pertama yang dilakukan adalah menjemput Kakashi yang tergeletak kaku karena efek jutsu,Naruto lalu menggendong gurunya itu saat mereka berkumpul terlihat Yamato membawa tubuh tanpanyawa Chio yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel Sasori.

"GARA-SAMA"

Mereka berbalik dan ternyata mereka adalah Ninja suna dengan orang paling depan adalah Kankuro,melihat hal ini sesuatu rasa memasuki hati Gara entah mengapa rasa ini terasa hangat Naruto mendekati gara dan berucab.

"selamat Gara,kau sekarang tidak sendiri mereka sekarang menerimamu"

Semua orang bersorak atas kembalinya Gara kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Suna untuk pulang dan mengubur jasat dari nenek Chio,sudah dua hari tim Naruto berada di Suna kini mereka sudah berada digerbang.

"jasamu,akan dikenang selamanya di Suna Naruto"kata Gara.

"kita adalah teman,sudah sewajarnya saling membantu"balas Naruto dengan senyum.

"terimakasih"

Kini mereka memasuki portal menuju Konoha tak butuh waktu lama mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang desa,Naruto menyuruh Yamato untuk membawa Kakashi kerumahsakit sedangkan dirinya yang mengurus laporan memutuskan berjlan menuju menara kage sekalian untuk membeli makanan untuk mengisi perut walaupun hany cemilan tak salahkan,dan tanpa terasa dia sudah sampi mungkin sudah kebiasaan dia langsung masuk kedalam ruangan reflek dia menghindar dari sebuah botol terbang.

"GAKI SIALAN,KALO MASUK KETUK PINTU DULU".

"haha"

Setelah melapor Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung pulang sesampainya dia memandang heran dengan kondisi rumah yang sepi,menajamkan pendengaranya dia mendengar ada seseorang yang sedang memasak didapur.

"Naruto-kun,jangan usil"ucab Hinata dengan wajah mulai memerah.

"aku pulang"katanya.

"selamat datang hihi,sekarang kau sana Mandi" usir Hinata.

"kau mengusirku"ucab Naruto dengan sandiwara sedih.

"iya"

Naruto langsung pergi membersihkan dirinya dan tak butuh lama dia sudah membersihkan diridan ganti dengan pakaian santai,ia sedang tiduran di sofa ruang tamu sampai Hinata membawakanya minuman jus jeruk kesukaanya.

"ada apa Naruto-kun"kini Hinata sudah duduk disamping Naruto.

"ngantuk"seenak dirinya dia menjadikan pangkuan Hinata sebagai bantal.

Hinata Cuma memerah dan dilanjutkan terkikik tak disangka Naruto yang tamping garang saat bertarung bisa semanja Sara sang adik bila kumat,Naruto masih memutar mutar tubunya mencari posisi nyaman tawa Hinata semakin tidak bisa ditahan dia meralatnya tidak seperti sara malahan seperti Rubah.

"hey,Hinata"

"hm"ucabnya sambil membelai Naruto.

"menyanyi,aku mohon aku susah ttidur"

Sebenarnya dia inginmenolak namun bukan Naruto namanya bila tidak bisa membujuk Hinata dan pada akirnya dia menuruti,menyiabkan suara dan Hinata mulai menyanyi.

**I wanna be with you egaita****  
****(kuingin tersenyum bersamamu)****  
****ano hi no mirai ga****  
****(sampai hari esok yang disana)****  
****Ima koko ni aru no wa sou anata to dakara****  
****(alasan ku berada di sini karena adanya dirimu)****  
****I wanna ****live**** with you futari ga deaeta kiseki ni****  
****(kuingin bersamamu berdua, dengan takdir kita ini)****  
****Arigatou arigatou I love you****  
****(terima kasih terima kasih, aku cinta kamu)**

Naruto mulai terbawa dengan suara lembut Hinata rasanya dia terbawa suara Hinata.

**Sagashite ita no wa moshikashite anata na no?****  
****(yang selama ini kucari jangan-jangan adalah dirimu?)****  
****Sou kidzuita no wa naite bakari ita ano koro****  
****(saat kusadar hal itu mengapa diriku tak berhenti menangis?)**

hinata membelai rambut Naruto rasanyaman semakin terasa membuat Naruto semakin terbuai dengan perlakuan Hinata.

**Anata no koe ga fui ni kokoro ni fureta toki****  
****(ngiangan suaramu mendadak menggetarkan hatiku ini)****  
****Kawari hajimeta ame no ****sono**** ato kakaru niji no you ni****  
****(ketika meredanya hujan yang lebat itu lalu datanglah sang pelangi)**

dia kini membelai wajah Naruto membelai tanda lahir miliknya.

**I wanna be with you egaita****  
****(kuingin tersenyum bersamamu)****  
****ano hi no mirai ga****  
****(sampai hari esok yang disana)****  
****Ima koko ni aru no wa sou anata to dakara****  
****(alasan ku berada di sini karena adanya dirimu)****  
****I wanna ****live**** with you futari ga deaeta kiseki ni****  
****(kuingin bersamamu berdua, dengan takdir kita ini)****  
****Arigatou arigatou I love you****  
****(terima kasih terima kasih, aku cinta kamu)**

Hinata mulai mengingat saat saat dia bersama Naruto kenanganya diputar seperti kaset.

**Anata ga mienai moshi sonna hi ga kitara****  
****(kepergian dirimu jangan-jangan sampai selama itu?)****  
****Deau made no hibi natsukashii basho aruite miyou****  
****(ketika kita bertemu nanti marilah kita pergi ke tempat waktu itu)****  
****  
****Chiisana koro ni ichiban tsuyoi hoshi no****hikari****  
****(sewaktu kita kecil dirimu sangat ingin melihat bintang jatuh)****  
****Muchuu de miteta you ni anata wo mitsume tsudzuketai****  
****(ketika ia muncul kemudian dirimu tidak melepas tatapanmu)****  
****  
****I wanna be with you kokoro ga kanashii toki ni wa****  
****(kuingin bersamamu walau kita berada di kala susah)****  
****Nanimo iwanakute ii tada soba ni isasete****  
****(tidak perlu kau tanya mengapa karena ku hanya ingin bersamamu)****  
****I wanna live with you watashi ga mikata de iru kara****  
****(kuingin bersama dirimu dan selalu berada disisimu)**

mungkin ini curhatan Hinata lagu yang dia nyanyikan terasa pas .

**Itsu demo itsu demo I love you****  
****(untuk segalanya 2x aku cinta kamu)****  
****  
****Afureru egao koboreru namida****  
****(luapan canda tawa, linangan air mata)****  
****Nanimo tomezu ni arinomama ni****  
****(tidak ada satupun yang dapat menghentikan)****  
****Kanjite itai aishite itai****  
****(kuingin semua yang kurasakan, juga yang telah kulalui)****  
****Anata to ikiteru ima wo****  
****(hanya bersamamu sampai sekarang ini)****  
****  
****I wanna be with you egaita ano hi no mirai ga****  
****(kuingin tersenyum bersamamu, sampai hari esok yang disana)****  
****Ima koko ni aru no wa sou anata to dakara****  
****(alasan ku berada di sini karena adanya dirimu)****  
****I wanna live with you futari ga deaeta kiseki ni****  
****(kuingin bersamamu berdua, dengan takdir kita ini)****  
****Arigatou arigatou arigatou****  
****(terima kasih 3x)****  
****Itsu demo itsumademo****  
****(karena bersedia menemaniku) ****  
****I love you****  
****(aku cinta kamu)**

Tiara - be with you lagu berahir dan entah keberanian darimana Hinata memberi kecupan pada Naruto,Naruto kini tertidur di pangkuan Hinata tidur ternyaman yang dia rasakan selama ini dan andai saja Hinata tau dia mungkin akan pingsan karena Malu di depan pintu,seorang lelaki berambut kuning dua orang wanita berambut merah dan seorang berambut panjang coklat.

"dia seperti ibunya"kata Hiashi.

"suara kakak Hinata merdu sekali"puji Sara.

"Minato-kun,apa yang kau lakukan?".

"foto album "sifat Minato yang usil sudah keluar dia memotret momen ini.

"sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan,kalo masuk akan mengganggu mereka" kata Kushina.

"kita kembali ke mansion klan hyugasaja,biarkan mereka berdua dan kelihatanya Naruto terlihat sangat lelah"

TBC

Ya maaf ini ucah up kalo mengecewakan maaf semoha kalian suka sekali lagi maaf kan diriku ini,dan saya minta doa untuk bisa sukses saya sudah kls 12 hihi doa kanya salam Kurama by

See you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**SEMUA TOKOH DALAM CERITA INI MILIK PENGARANG ASLI MEREKA BESERTA LAGU YANG MUNGKIN ADA**

**BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

Sebuah tempat gelap hanya cahaya obor yang menjadi penerang diruangan itu, didalam sel besi terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut seperti pantat ayam tengah duduk bersandar di tembok Goa tempat dirinya ditahan, sorot matanya dingin tak akan pernah dia lupakan saat dimana dirinya kehilangan kekegenkai kebanggaanya.

"ini makananmu"

Kata penjaga dia lalu menyerahkan lewat celah dibawah pintu baja setebal 80 centimeter itu tak mau berlama didekat sel penghianat desa itu dia pergi , dalam diam Sasuke mendengar langkah kaki penjaga itu membuka mata dan memakan jatah makan hari ini setelah itu dia mulai bergelantungan melakukan latihan fisik bukan tanpa hasil tubuhnya kini lebih berotot.

"wah,rajin sekali kau"

Sasuke langsung masuk keposisi siaga karena mendengar suara asing dalam selnya,dia memandang tajam pria bertopeng sepiral didepanya mendapat pandangan seperti itu pria bertopeng hanya memberi isyarat untuk tenang dia lalu duduk bersila didepan Sasuke.

"apa maumu".

"aku ada penawaran,itu kalo kau tertarik" katanya santai.

Diruang kage terlihat beberapa orang terdiri dari tim shikamaru dan Tim 8 mereka berdiri dihadapan Tsunade yang menyilangkan tangan salahkan saja pada dua orang sekarang telat, sebelum sempat mengumpat portal muncul ditengah ruangan dari sana keluarlah Naruto,Hinata dan Sara yang digendong Hinata.

"darimana saja kalian" kata Tsunade.

"maaf, Tsunade-sama" kata Hinata.

"maaf, yang penting kami sudah datang."

Tsunade hanya menghela Nafas dia lalu menyuruh Sara untuk pergi gadis kecil itu paham dan ia pergi, kini menyisakan Tim yang akan melakukam misi setelah menjelasan semua memandang Naruto yang sekarang ingusan,tubuh pucat badan bergetar ada aura suram di sekitar mata.

"kenapa, kau takut gaki" kata Tsunade meremehkan.

"hah, aku tidak takut" balas Naruto.

Tanpa disadari Naruto Yamato sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dia lalu menepuk pundak Naruto,saat ninja pirang berbalik tubuhnya semakin putih saat melihat salah satu bekas anbu yang kini matanya semakin lebar wajah tanpa emosi pluse aura disekelilingnya.

"aku akan menjagamu"

Bukan salah Naruto bila masih malahan dirinya tambah takut bagai mana tidak dia menenangkan dengan wajah seperti itu, ruangan itu meledak dengan tawa karena kekonyolan Naruto tawa mereka sedikit mereda saat Minato dan Kushina masuk keruangan mebawa setumpuk dokumen ditangan mereka .

"seperti biasa, disini ramai eh kenapa Naruto ?" ucab Minato.

"takut dengan cerita Hantu,ayah " balas Hinata, Minato hanya ber Oh.

"dasar, ternyata anaku yang gagah ini takut dengan tahayul"

balas Kushina meremehkan anaknya, merasa diremehkan ibunya sendiri kesal bukan main yang dirasa apa lagi saat mendengar tawa yang dia buat buat berkali lipat rasanya tawa ibu berambut merah itu berhenti saat mendengar perkataan singkat nan menyelekit dari pria berstatus suaminya itu.

"padahal,dulu ada wanita garang takmau lepas saat masuk rumah hantu oh bahkan akan pingsan saat itu"

Sontak wajah Kushina memerah, semua orang yang disana langsung meledak tawa saat tahu siapa yang dimaksut Minato dan terungkap dari mana sipat penakut Naruto dari ibunya merasa sangat malu Kushina langsung menendang tulang kering suaminya dan membisikan sesuatu pada Minato yang tengah meringkut sambil meringis kesakitan karena menerima senggolan sayang dari wanitanya.

"tak ada _menyentuh_ku seminggu,sayang"

Dan kini giliran Minato yang kalang kabut dibuatnya, tak mau berlarut lama Tsunade lalu mengusir mereka semua untuk melanjutkan misi mereka dan pekerjaan bagi pasangan MinaKushi perjalanan Tim tak terasa sudah memasuki malam kini mereka berhenti ditengah Hutan, perjalanan menuju kuil api sudah setengah perjalanan Yamato dengan elemen kayunya mendirikan rumah sementara bagi mereka.

"hebat kau,Yamato-sensei" puji Naruto.

"aku sudah menyediakan kamar yang cukup bagi kita,kalian bebas untuk memilih" balas Yamato.

Mereka lalu masuk rumah kayu buatan Yamato, setelah menaruh barang barang mereka berkumpul ditengah rumah membahas tentang misi yang dilakukan misi ini adalah permintaan dari kuil api untuk menyelidiki kasus perusakan makam yang sering terjadi, yang dirusak adalah makam dari 12 wali yang tewas saat terjadi perpecahan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Asuma-sensei,jadi kau bekas dari 12 wali" kata Choji.

"iya,kain ini bukti kalo kami adalah 12 wali" balas asuma sambil menghembuskan rokoknya.

Ruangan itu terasa hangat saat mereka mulai bercerita dinginya malam yang Hujan ini terasa tak berpengaruh,setelah merasa waktu telah larut dan mereka selesai menyiapkan peralatan Yamato menyuruh untuk tidur.

Memastikan semua sudah tidur Naruto langsung melompat keluar jendela kamarnya,menyusuri hutan dia sampai disebuah tempat saat dia bersandar dua sosok muncul dari bayangan pohon dua orang wanita bertopeng kucing satunya bertopeng kumbang dan satunya lelaki bertopeng kuda.

"umpan 2,sudah dimakan"

"5,sudah dimakan"

"7,sudah dimakan"

Saat membuka mata sirat mata Naruto berubah menjadi dingin,seringai sadis terpasang dibibir dia memberi kode kepada tiga orang tersebut langsung menghilang saat sudah tiada Naruto langsung memandang langit malam yang masih ada sisa sisa awan hujan.

"bagai mana reaksimu,saat mengetahui itu hanya jebakan"

Kata Naruto sambil memandang langit dengan kamigan, entah disadari atau tidak semua yang dilakukan Naruto dilihat oleh prempuan berambut indigo dengan kuatir dari kamarya pagi telah menyambut mereka langsung melanjutkan perjalanan.

"hy,shika apa mereka bertengkar" bisik ino.

"mana kutahu,tanyakan sendiri"

Dan sukses pria Nara mendapat pukulan dikepala, kebarisan belakang rombongan atau di bagian Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan sedikit berjauhan atau lebih tepatnya Naruto berjalan dibagian belakang dengan tampang seperti punya masalah berat.

Dan itu berpengaruh pada Hinata kejadian semalam masih mengusik rasa ingin tahunya,tak terasa perjalanan sudah sampai di kuil api mereka disambut dengan pintu gerbang raksasa bermodel raksasa saat pintu dibuka mereka disambut langsung oleh Chiriku biksu kepala.

Saat masuk tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan salah satu biksu yang sedikit beda, dimana semua biksu botak dia gondrong dan memiliki perban ditanganya bagi Naruto beda didalam dirinya merasa suatu yang sama seperi miliknya.

"**aku merasa chakraku, pada tubuhnya tak besar namun cukupkuat"**

"kau benar,akan kutanyakan pada biksu kepala"

Mereka sudah berada dimana mereka bisa istirhat selama misi, saat berjalan dilorong tanpa sengaja menaberak Hinata saat akan terjatuh sigap Naruto menangkap Hinata, setelah mengucap maaf saat hendak kembali berjalan sebuah tarikan dilengan menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto.

"ada apa Hinata?".

"maaf, aku semalam melihatmu degan beberapa orang bertopeng kau tidak menjadi anggota organisasi gelapkan".

Kata Hinata kuatir sedangkan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu Naruto memberinya senyum hangatnya, merasa heran kenapa Naruto tersenyum bukan menjawab pertanyaanya mengakibatkan bibirnya menjadi cemberut.

"aku serius" rajuknya.

"tenang, aku bukan anggota seperti akatshuki Hinata engkau tak usah kuatir".

Sebuah kecupan Naruto berikan, langsung saja wajah ayu itu memerah tubuhnya mematung kaku Naruto hanya membelai puncak kepalanya dan berlalu melewati prempuan yang kini kaku itu. Tak lama kemudian Hinata kembali sadar dan mulai memekik tak jelas.

Naruto telah menemukan tujuanya, setelah mereka berada diruang biksu kepala Naruto langsung pada inti pembicaraan pada awal memang Chiriku tak mau bicara. Dirinya langsung menyesali keputusanya ruangan itu mulai terasa dingin rasa mencekam menghantam mental begitu kuat, belum pernah dirinya merasa setakut ini bila bisa jujur terasa akan mati.

"baik...akan aku jawab" katanya sambil mengatur nafas.

"bagus".

"dulu, saat kyubi menyerang desa daun kami berasil mendapat chakranya yang tersebar di udara." Dirinya menjeda untuk mengambil Nafas.

"Sora adalah salahsatu percobaan, dia sangat beruntung bisa selamat sampai sekarang".

"jadi dirinya jhinchuriki buatan" dan mendapat angukan dari Chiriku.

"namun, beberapa tahun yang lalu dirinya mengamuk dan berasil menghancurkan pintu besi yang kau masuki tadi. Banyak korban berjatuhan itu yang membuat dia dijahui".

Ingatan masa lalu kembali ceritanya sama, mendecit pelan Naruto hanya berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu saat sampai diambang pintu dirinya berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"akan aku ambil, apa yang seharusnya tidak ada ditubuh orang lain."

Dengan itu dirinya benar-benar pergi, biksu kepala hanya menghela nafas hanya bisa berharab tidak ada kekacauan yang lebih besar. Malam telah tiba semua angota kelompok sudah berkumpul, semua memandang heran Naruto yang tampil kusut.

"kau kenapa?" kata Asuma.

"hanya menangkap rubah, rubah nakal yang salah kandang" katanya.

Semua memutuskan mengabaikan yang dilakukan naruto, terkecuali Hinata mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dalam tim kecil berisi dua orang berahirlah Naruto kembali berpasangan dengan Hinata menjaga makam yang berada di utara kuil api.

Makam yang mereka jaga tidak seperti di benak Naruto, makam itu nampak seperti aula dan hanya ada satu jalan keluar yang cukup untuk kabur selain itu Cuma ada saluran udara selebar 2 cm.

"disini rupanya, rasanya mustahil bisa masuk lewat celah itu" kata Naruto.

"iya".

Dengan cepat Naruto membuat segel tangan, setelah selesai dirinya membanting telapak tangan kelantai sebuah simbol fuin terbentuk menyelimuti hinga peti setelah bersinar segel itu sudah menyatu dengan ruangan sekitar.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto-kun?".

"mereka akan menyesal, bila masuk kemari ayo kembali disini sudah aman" kata Naruto.

Lelaki itu menarik pingang Hinata agar mendekat padanya, sebuah portal dimensi muncul dibawah mereka dan langsung mengantar kedalam kuil api. Pagi telah datang mereka kembali berkumpul salah satu makam telah dicuri.

"jadi, harus bagai mana sekarang" ucab kiba.

"mereka melakukanya dengan rapi, bahkan bisa melewati penjagaan sangat ketat." Kata shino.

"mereka seperti ular" kata Choji.

Mendengar kata itu Naruto dan shikamaru langsung mendapat titik terang.

"apa saat menghilang selalu ada ular?" kata Shikamaru.

"kalau tidak salah, aku sempat melihat ular memang ada apa" kata Ino.

"pelakunya adalah Kabuto," kata Naruto.

Mereka semua langsung kaget begitu juga shikamaru karena mengira adalah maniak ular mantan saninin desa.

"bagai mana kau tahu?" kata Yamato.

"karena yang membunuh orocimaru adalah aku, saat itu murid pengecutnya bisa kabur" kata Naruto dengan serius.

"sekarang,bagaimana cara kita menangkap Kabuto" ucap Asuma.

"sayangnya, tidak bisa dia sudah pasti pergi jauh dan sekarang akan sangat sulit untuk ditangkap untuk sisa makam akan aku pasang fuin untuk melindunginya" ucap Naruto.

"selanjutnya, apa yang akan kita lakukan" ucab Kiba.

"kita kembali kedesa,tunggu perintah selanjutnya dari Hokage" ucab Yamato.

"itu lebih baik,kita kembali saat fajar" ucab Naruto.

Mereka mengangguk setuju setelah melapor pada Chiriku mereka pergi kembali kedesa, sesampainya mereka di gerbang desa hanya raut heran saat melihat lalulalang Ninja desa yang nampak sibuk kelompok yang baru kembali dari misi memilih untuk langsung kekantor Kage.

"Misi telah selesai,Hokage-sama" kata Yamato.

Tsunade hanya mengangguk dan memberi tanda pada mereka untuk pergi, namun Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dia langsung meinta pada kage untuk menjelskan apa yang sedang terjadi saat mereka dalam hanya menghela nafas.

"setelah kalian pergi, tak berselang lama ada laporan masuk bahwa Sasuke telah kabur dari penjara".

"bagaimana bisa?,mahluk itu berada pada penjara terketat." Kata Naruto.

"laporan dari inuzuka, bau menghilang tepat di sel penjaranya"

Naruto ia merenung sejenak untuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan,sampai sebuah kemungkinan muncul.

"jika kabur, jutsu ruang waktu adalah jawabanya".

"kalo memang benar, sekarang siapa pelakunya." Kata Tsunade.

"aku belum tahu,Namun kita akan tahu pelakunya"

Saat menyusuri lorong ia melihat Hinata yang bersandar pada tembok dengan sekaleng minuman di tangan, mengendapendap mendekat pada prempuan itu saat tepat dibelakangnya dengan cepat lelaki pirang itu melikarkan tanganya pada pingang dan menaruh kepalanya pada pundak prempuan berambut biru gelap itu.

"apa kau menunggu lama,Hime-sama" ucab Naruto.

" mengodaku,Naruto-kun" balasnya dengan agak gagap.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah saat lelaki yang memeluknya menghirup wangi ditengkuknya,sedikit merasa geli saat dia melakukan hal itu namun semua harus berhenti saat mendengar suara batuk yang sengaja dibuat oleh prempuan berambut ping.

"eh,Sakura lama tidak berjumpa" ucap Naruto.

"oi,kalau akan bercinta dengan budakmu caritempat menjijikan"

Ucabnya sambil berlalu Naruto ia hanya memandang heran pada mantan rekan satu Timnya dulu yang kini memandang rendah dan pergi melewatinya, meminta penjelasan pada Hinata akan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya prempuan Hyuga itu hanya menghela napas pendek.

"Sakura-san seperti itu semenjak Sasuke dimasukan penjara, dan semakin membenci kau kala tahu bukan hanya dipenjara namun kehilangan kemampuan Ninja, orang tuanya kehilangan kekuasaan"kata Hinata.

"seperti itu rupanya, mari lupakan mau makan" tawar Naruto.

"makan dirumah saja, aku akan masak karena ibu tadi membeli bahan masakan yang banyak".

tbc


End file.
